


Wenn man Dinge findet, nach denen man nicht gesucht hat

by TalinMirengo



Series: Die Abenteuer der drei Cousins [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Abenteuer, F/M, Fix-It (kein Willkommenstrunk auf Teer Fradee), Freundschaft, Langsam entwickelnde Romantik, Liebe, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalinMirengo/pseuds/TalinMirengo
Summary: Die drei Cousins Constantin, Amalia und Emile sind für eine Sache bekannt: Ihren unerschütterlichen Zusammenhalt. Gegen die Intrigen des Hofes, gegen unliebsame Anwandlungen ihrer Vormünder und gegen jeden, der einem von ihnen zu schaden versucht. Kurt, ihr einstiger Waffenmeister, hat oft genug erlebt, wie sie einander verteidigt, in Schutz genommen oder aus Schwierigkeiten herausgeholt haben. Als sie nun auf die Insel Teer Fradee geschickt werden, um ein Heilmittel gegen den Malichor zu finden, dessen Griff um den Kontinent immer enger wird, werden ihre Fähigkeiten auf die Probe gestellt und Dinge, die sie für selbstverständlich hielten, entpuppen sich als Trugbilder. Es zeigt sich, dass selbst jahrelanger, teurer Unterricht einen nicht auf das vorbereiten kann, was sie auf dieser Insel finden.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall), Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall), Kurt/Female De Sardet, Vasco (GreedFall)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Die Abenteuer der drei Cousins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659901
Comments: 17
Kudos: 3





	1. Kurt – Die drei Grünschnäbel

**Author's Note:**

> For an english version please follow this [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095024/chapters/55252543).

**Vor vier Jahren**

Der Hauptmann hob seinen Humpen an die Lippen, ehe er noch einen kräftigen Schluck nahm und versuchte, die lauter werdenden Stimmen in einer anderen Ecke der Taverne hinter sich zu ignorieren. Er bekam nur selten frei – und endlich war die Taverne der Garde wieder eröffnet worden. Kurt erhielt nicht oft die Gelegenheit, seine Kameraden zu sehen. Nach all den Jahren, die er bereits im Palast und somit weder an der Front noch in der Garnison seinen Dienst versah, war der Abstand inzwischen spürbar. Dennoch kam er hierher – er war nach wie vor Teil der Garde und solange sich Kameraden fanden, die mit ihm etwas tranken und spielten, war es ihm genug.

„Und du willst wirklich nicht dazwischen gehen?”, erkundigte Radolf sich. Er war ein paar Jahre jünger als Kurt, aber schon lange nicht mehr grün hinter den Ohren. Im Gegensatz zu jenen beiden, die Kurt versuchte, zu überhören. Nach wie vor wussten sie nicht, wann es genug war. Dabei waren sie erwachsen. Zumindest theoretisch.

„Er hat frei. Sollen sie doch”, entgegnete Irmgard. Sie war ungefähr ein halbes dutzend Jahre älter als Kurt und gehörte zu jenen, die sich nicht distanzierten, nur weil seine Aufgaben beinhalteten, Tag und Nacht hinter den drei adligen Cousins aus dem Palast herzumarschieren. Wenn er sie nicht gerade selbst an Waffen unterwies.

Genau jene drei Adlige, Amalia, Constantin und Emile, waren vor etwa einer Stunde in die Taverne gekommen. Möglich, dass sie sogar die Erlaubnis erhalten hatten, hierher zu kommen. Doch in Anbetracht ihrer Kleidung – die immer noch teuer aussah, aber einfacher als das war, was sie sonst trugen und der Abwesenheit einer Leichwache, tippte Kurt auf Zweiteres. Ebenso wie er ziemlich sicher war, dass Constantin und Amal ihren noch knapp minderjährigen Vetter überredet hatten, mitzukommen. Als der Soldat die drei vor fast acht Jahren kennengelernt hatte, war ihm die stille Natur von Emile sehr rasch aufgefallen. Und dass dieser damals bereits mit seinen elf Jahren manchmal wie ein Fünfzigjähriger geklungen hatte. Wenigstens war er nicht angegangen worden. Grünblut – wie Kurt ihn nannte – war von Kindesbeinen an aufgrund eines merkwürdigen, grünlichen Mals an seinem linken Unterkiefer öfter das Ziel von Spott geworden. Es begann knapp unter dem Ohr, lief den Kiefer hinab und erstreckte sich fast bis zum Kinn. Einige Ausläufer davon reichten auf die Wange, andere hinunter auf den Hals. Heute versteckte er es hinter dem hohen Kragen eines Mantels, das hatte der Söldner beim Eintreten gesehen.

Der Gardist musterte weiterhin seine Karten, ehe er sich entschloss, das niedrigste Bild zu spielen, immer noch in dem Versuch, die anschwellenden Stimmen in seinem Rücken zu ignorieren. Schließlich taten die drei es ihm gleich – wobei er davon ausging, dass seine Schüler ihn schlichtweg nicht gesehen hatten. Wahrscheinlich rechneten sie gar nicht damit, dass er hier war. Vielleicht wäre es seine Aufgabe, die drei zurück in den Palast zu bringen, doch nachdem er wochenlang mit ihnen zu Gast auf dem Landgut der de Portaus gewesen war, hatte er dringend einen freien Abend gebraucht. Was nur so halb funktionierte, wenn man bedachte, dass seine drei Schützlinge, für deren Sicherheit ihm die Verantwortung im Dienst oblag, ebenfalls hier waren.

„Du willst also wirklich bei deiner Behauptung bleiben?”, hörte er Amals Stimme nachhaken. Sie war vor ein paar Wochen zwanzig geworden und damit theoretisch nach den Gesetzen der Kongregation der Händler volljährig. Praktisch ging ihr Temperament fast ebenso häufig mit ihr durch wie mit zwölf. Obwohl der Soldat inzwischen den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, dass sie es sich erlaubte, so zu sein. Sie konnte sich zügeln, wenn sie nur wollte. Doch es hatte den Anschein, dass das so gut wie nie der Fall war.

„Was? Braucht er ein Mädel um sich zu verteidigen?”, erwiderte eine tiefe Stimme. Der Söldner wusste auch ohne sich umzudrehen, dass sie zu einem vierschrötigen Kerl gehörte, dessen Schultern fast doppelt so breit wie jene von Amal waren. Der Gardist hatte kurz einen Blick in ihre Richtung geworfen, als er mitbekommen hatte, dass jemand Constantin eine abfällige Bemerkung an den Kopf geworfen hatte, doch seine Verwandten waren ihm sofort zur Hilfe geeilt. Wobei Emile zunehmend stiller geworden war – Amals und sein Verhandlungsstil passten selten zueinander.

„Braucht er nicht – aber ich hasse es nun Mal, wenn andere auf ihm herumhacken”, erwiderte sie, wobei sie nicht im Mindesten eingeschüchtert klang. Was Kurt nicht verwunderte – mit Ausnahme von Constantins Eltern schien niemand diese Wirkung auf sie zu haben und selbst ihnen bot sie oft genug die Stirn. Und nicht selten bei Gelegenheiten, bei denen sogar der Soldat es für klüger hielt, es nicht zu tun. Sobald der Prinz und seine Gemahlin herausfanden, wo die drei sich heute Abend aufhielten, würde es wieder zu so einer Situation kommen, da war er ziemlich sicher.

„Er muss gut im Bett sein”, gab der Kerl zurück.

Dieses Mal brachte seine Aussage den Söldner dazu, den Kopf leicht zu drehen, um besser hören zu können. Doch noch schaute er nicht zu ihnen hinüber. Den dreien war in der Vergangenheit bereits öfter unterstellt worden, miteinander zu schlafen. Kurt wusste, dass an den Gerüchten nichts dran war. Jene, die so etwas behaupteten, verstanden die Verbindung der drei einfach nicht. Zudem war der Gardist ziemlich sicher, dass der Mann nicht wusste, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, noch, dass die drei miteinander verwandt waren.

„Wirklich, meine Freunde…”, versuchte Constantin die Situation zu entschärfen, doch seine Cousine unterbrach ihn.

„Wollen wir beide das vielleicht draußen klären?”, schlug sie vor, wobei sie klang, als würde sie ihrem Gegenüber den Weg erklären.

„Ouh, das könnte interessant werden”, meinte Irmgard und Kurt warf ihr einen Blick zu, doch sie schaute über seine Schulter in Richtung der Grünschnäbel. Der Soldat legte sein Blatt verdeckt auf den Tisch, ehe er sich ebenfalls auf seinem Stuhl umwandte.

Der Kerl, der zuerst Constantin als ungeschickten Hänfling beschimpft und mit dem Amal daraufhin Streit angefangen hatte, hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und ragte vor ihr auf. Er war fast anderthalb Köpfe größer als sie, so dass die junge Frau den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken legen musste, um ihn anzusehen. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln. Sie nahm das Ganze nach wie vor nicht ernst.

„Ich meine – es könnte sein, dass du alleine wieder rein kommst”, fügte sie an und grinste ihr Gegenüber an.

Dieser stutzte einen Moment. Vermutlich brauchte er einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass die Adlige gerade eingestanden hatte, dass ihre Chancen gegen ihn nicht sonderlich gut standen. Was bedeutete, dass sie nach wie vor nicht aus dem Schneider war. Erst musste der Kerl begreifen, dass sie klein beigegeben hatte.

Doch Amal setzte noch einen drauf, als sie sich umwandte und quer durch den inzwischen fast stillen Schankraum rief: „Wirt! Eine Runde für alle und eine doppelte für meine neuen Freunde hier!”

Darauf erklangen begeisterte Rufe aus allen Ecken und der vierschrötige Mann ihr gegenüber schien endlich zu begreifen, dass sie sich gerade entschuldigte. Kurt neigte leicht den Kopf. Vielleicht wurde sie doch so etwas wie erwachsen. Er wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als er sah, wie der Kerl ausholte und seine Hand mit einem deftigen Klaps auf Amalias Hintern landen ließ.

„Ha! Die Kleine gefällt mir!”, ließ er laut bellend vernehmen.

Die junge Frau hingegen fror für einen Moment in den Bewegungen ein. Kurt wusste, dass sie kein Kind von Unschuld war. Ihre Affären waren am Hof bekannt und selbst wenn er nicht darüber davon erfahren hätte, so hatte Amal sich doch auch in den Trainingspausen nicht damit zurückgehalten, offen mit ihren Vettern darüber zu sprechen, wen sie gerade im Visier hatte, wer um sie warb oder wen sie gerade ‘erobert hatte’, wie sie es nannte. Und trotzdem war ihm diese Geste einen Moment lang zu viel. Obwohl es nicht seine Sache war, wer sie wie betrachtete. Solange dabei niemand ernsthaft handgreiflich wurde.

So rasch wie Amal innegehalten hatte, so schnell kehrte das Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zurück, doch dieses Mal war es berechnend, als sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder zu dem Kerl umwandte, der sie immer noch herausfordernd musterte – wenn auch inzwischen auf eine ganz andere Art. Dabei war er vermutlich gute zehn Jahre älter als sie. Kurt hatte nie verstanden, wie Leute bei diesem Altersabstand glauben konnten, dass jemand so viel Jüngeres etwas in ihnen sah.

„So lernst du also Frauen kennen?”, fragte sie mit weicher Stimme, während sie mit ihrer Rechten nach seiner Linken griff und ihre andere Hand auf seine Wange legte, nur um sie hinunter zu seinem Hals wandern zu lassen und noch einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen.

„Funktioniert doch ganz gut”, gab der Kerl zurück und grinste selbstgefällig.

Einen Lidschlag lang dachte Kurt, dass sie diese Sache noch ganz anders entschärfen wollte, doch dann ließ sie ihre Finger am Ausschnitt der Tunika entlang auf die andere Schulter wandern und der Soldat erkannte, was sie als nächstes tun würde.

„Dann verrate ich dir ein Geheimnis”, fügte sie an, wobei sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Ihr Gegenüber wandte leicht den Kopf zur Seite und brachte sein Ohr ihren Lippen entgegen. Amal nutzte seine Ablenkung aus, trat rasch zurück, verdrehte seinen Arm und übte Druck auf seine Schulter aus, wodurch sein Oberkörper zur Seite gedreht wurde und einen Lidschlag später mit der Tischplatte kollidierte, während sie seinen Arm weiterhin durch den Hebel kontrollierte.

„Es gibt genau zwei Frauen auf diesem Kontinent, die gerne so von Männern angesprochen werden”, fügte sie wesentlich lauter an, wobei sie sich leicht über ihr Opfer beugte: „Deine Schwester und deine Mutter!”

Der Mann schnaubte und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich.

„Uh… das hat sie nicht von dir, oder?”, erkundigte Irmgard sich bei Kurt.

„Den Griff – ja. Das andere – nein”, erwiderte Kurt nur. Ihm blieb nicht die Zeit, hinzuzufügen, dass Amalia bereits so dreist gewesen war, als er das Training der drei damals übernommen hatte, denn in diesem Moment meldete sich Grünschnabel Nummer zwei zu Wort: „Nun, es sollten eher drei sein, oder?”, erkundigte Constantin sich.

Natürlich. Hatte bisher vielleicht noch irgendwie die Chance bestanden, das ganze ruhig zu lösen, war jetzt die Möglichkeit vorbei. Normalerweise konnte Constantin sich aus Schwierigkeiten herausmanövrieren, doch trotzdem schaffte er es immer wieder, nicht zu erkennen, wann er diese Ausbildung in Diplomatie und was auch immer sie in ihren anderen Unterrichten lernten, einsetzen sollte und wann nicht. Kurt griff nach seinem Humpen und leerte ihn, ehe er ihn ohne über die Schulter zu sehen wieder auf den Tisch hinter sich stellte.

„Von wem sprichst du?”, hakte Amal nach und schaute zu ihrem Vetter.

„Seiner Großmutter. Irgendwoher muss seine Mutter das ja haben”, entgegnete dieser und lächelte, als hätte er gerade einen harmlosen Witz gemacht. Und dann brach das Chaos los.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> GreedFall ist heute ein halbes Jahr alt, ich fand, das ist ein guter Grund, es mit einem Upload zu feiern :) Die Geschichte erscheint auf zwei Sprachen, wobei deutsch meine Muttersprache ist. Die Übersetzungen für Englisch nehme ich mit DeepL vor und mein guter Freund Kukolnyy lektoriert das dann. Alle weiteren Fehler, die sich in den Text einschleichen, gehen auf meine Kappe. Gebt mir Bescheid, wenn Ihr noch welche entdeckt.  
> Ansonsten: Eigentlich war als Haupt Pairing Vasco und ein männlicher de Sardet geplant. Dann dachte ich, ich spiele im zweiten Durchgang Mal eine weibliche de Sardet. Kurzum – Amalia hat alles umgeworfen. Also: Sorry, an all jene, die auf ein M/M Main Pairing gehofft haben. Nichtsdestotrotz kommt zu den beiden natürlich auch etwas. Die ersten fünf Kapitel stehen und ich werde sie wochenweise hochladen.  
> Last but not least: Ein großes Dankeschön an [Kukolnyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelinyaValerian/pseuds/Kukolnyy) für das Lektorat und natürlich dafür, dass ich jederzeit mit jeder Idee zu jeder Geschichte um die Ecke kommen kann und Kukolnyy immer interessiert ist und sich dazu Gedanken macht. Die Beiträge sind großartig und ich ziehe viel Kraft und Inspiration daraus. Ein weiteres Dankeschön geht an meine Freundin Aria, die sich alles, aber auch wirklich alles zu Kurt und den drei Cousins von mir hat erzählen lassen. Nur, um dann trotzdem auf deutsch mein Betaleser zu werden und sich alles noch Mal durchzulesen.  
> Danke Leute, diese Geschichte wäre ohne euch nicht, was sie ist und auch nicht das, was sie noch werden wird :)


	2. Emile – Schlägerei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an den Gast für die Kudos :)  
> Ich habe ein sehr wichtiges Dankeschön vergessen, als ich das erste Kapitel hochgeladen habe: Ohne [Telana](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Telana) hätte ich wahrscheinlich nichts von GreedFall gehört. Also auch ein großes Dankeschön an Dich, liebe Telana :)  
> Vor ein paar Monaten stieß ich auf ein Lied – und dann entstanden die ersten drei Kapitel fast wie von selbst. Es trägt den Titel [Kneipenschlägerei](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wx-MJzfKYyE). Ihr dürft Euch selbst zusammenreimen, warum es die Inspiration gewesen ist ^^ Ich bin nicht so sehr vom Video selbst begeistert, aber Text und Musik sind großartig!  
> Und jetzt: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Vor vier Jahren**

Er hatte geahnt, dass dieser Ausflug eine schlechte Idee gewesen war. Aber Constantin und Amalia hatten sich so sehr darauf gefreut. Nach all den Wochen, die sie zu dritt mit der Familie der de Portaus verbracht hatten, war es kaum verwunderlich gewesen, dass beide einmal mehr dem Hof hatten entfliehen wollen. Und an und für sich hatte Emile auch kein Probleme damit, sich in der Stadt zu bewegen. Doch es war selten gut ausgegangen, wenn sie sich ohne Erlaubnis aus dem Palast gestohlen hatten. Amalia hatte wie so oft den Weg ausgekundschaftet – ihre Fähigkeiten, ungesehen durch die Gänge des Palastes zu gelangen, waren beeindruckend. Wenn die drei sich abends zusammensetzten, weil einer von ihnen Kummer hatte oder anderweitig nicht schlafen konnte, war sie es, die Wein aus dem Keller stahl, während Constantin sich um etwas zu Essen aus der Küche kümmerte.

Und Emile hatte gehofft, dass es heute wieder so ein Abend werden könnte. Doch dann hatte sein Vetter vorgeschlagen, die Taverne der Garde aufzusuchen. Vor Wochen hatte es hier gebrannt. Mittlerweile waren die Schäden beseitigt worden und es ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang, soweit der junge Adlige es beurteilen konnte.

Zumindest so lange, bis Malia darauf bestanden hatte, dass dieser Mann die Bemerkung, die er hinter Constantins Rücken über ihn gemacht hatte, laut wiederholte und ihr dabei ins Gesicht schauen sollte. Danach… hatten die Dinge zusehends Fahrt aufgenommen, obwohl es einen Moment lang noch so ausgesehen hatte, als würde der Abend doch noch friedlich ausklingen können. Amalia hatte eine Runde für alle bestellt und Emile sich erlaubt, aufzuatmen. Bis die Hand des großen Kerls auf dem Gesäß seiner Cousine gelandet war und diese ihn kurzerhand mithilfe eines Hebels auf den Tisch gedrückt hatte.

Als Constantin dann noch eine abfällige Bemerkung über die Großmutter des Mannes draufgesetzt hatte, während der Amalia zu abgelenkt gewesen war und den Hebel gelockert hatte, war die Lage eskaliert. Der Kerl hatte sich pfeilschnell aufgerichtet, wobei er Amalia von sich gestoßen hatte, die zurückgetaumelt war. Dennoch hatte sie dem ersten Hieb von ihm ausweichen können. Auch dem Zweiten. Doch dann war Constantin geschubst worden und in sie hineingestolpert. Beide waren zu Boden gegangen und der Kerl kam auf sie zu – wie auch einige seiner Freunde, die sich inzwischen ebenfalls vom Tisch erhoben hatten, an dem sie zuvor gesessen hatten. Weitere Tavernenbesucher waren aufgestanden und begannen, sich im Umkreis des Geschehens aufzustellen.

Emiles Verwandte versuchten, auf die Füße zu kommen, doch sie würden zu langsam sein. Schon holte der Kerl mit dem Fuß aus, um ihn in Malias Seite krachen zu lassen. In diesem Moment ließ Emile seine Magie fließen. Der Angreifer erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als violette Schliere über seinen Körper huschten, die ihn an Ort und Stelle hielten.

„Ein Magier!”, entfuhr es einer Frau schräg vor besagtem Zauberer. Sie sah sich suchend um – anscheinend hatte sie nicht bemerkt, wer den Spruch gewirkt hatte.

Auch einige andere schauten sich um, doch in diesem Moment stand Constantin auf.

„Meine Freunde – kein Grund, gewaltätig zu werden!”, ließ er vernehmen und hob die Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste. Wäre er doch nur früher darauf gekommen…

Erneut schubste ihn jemand, doch dieses Mal fing er sich ab. Er wandte sich rasch zu der Person um und wich dem nächsten Schlag der Frau aus, die vor ein paar Augenblicken noch am Tisch des Kerls gesessen hatte.

Emile hatte indessen damit zu kämpfen, dass eben jener Mann sich gegen die Magie wehrte. Noch konnte der junge Adlige ihn halten, aber er spürte, wie seine Verbindung zu ihm abnahm. Und es wurde nicht leichter, dadurch, dass sein Blickkontakt kurzzeitig unterbrochen wurde, als sich jemand an dem statuengleichen Kerl vorbeischob und seinerseits auf Amalia losging.

Ehe Emile es sich versah, wurde es laut und er selbst zur Seite geschubst, als weitere Schaulustige sich an ihm vorbeidrängten. Seine Konzentration brach und der Kerl stieß einen Schrei aus, als die Starre von ihm abfiel.

„Wer ist dieser dreckige, kleine Thélèmer?!”, entfuhr es ihm und sein Blick wanderte durch die Taverne.

Magisch begabte Menschen gab es eigentlich nur in Thélème, einer streng religiösen Nation, mit welcher die Händler ein Bündnis hatten. Emile war die Ausnahme innerhalb der Kongregation der Händler, soweit er wusste.

Der Blick des Mannes streifte Emile, doch es wirkte nicht, als würde er dadurch darauf kommen, wer hier Zauber wirken konnte. Dennoch stolperte der Kerl kurz darauf vorwärts und einen Lidschlag später erkannte der junge Adlige, dass seine Cousine ihm auf den Rücken gesprungen war.

„Na – hast du dir deinen heutigen Reitausflug so vorgestellt?”, ließ sie vernehmen, während sie versuchte, ihm die Luft abzudrücken. Was Emile in Anbetracht des Halsumfanges für keine gute Idee hielt.

Da sah er, wie jemand sich hinter Constantin anschlich und einen Humpen über dessen Kopf hob. Erneut ließ Emile seine Magie fließen und die Person fror mitten in der Bewegung ein. Sein Vetter bemerkte nicht einmal, was geschah, weil er nach wie vor den Fäusten der Frau auswich, zu der sich inzwischen ein weiterer Mann gesellte. Der große Kerl drehte sich rasch und versuchte dabei, Amalia abzuwerfen, doch sie hatte ihre Füße um seinen Brustkorb geklammert. Auch wenn ihre Beine nicht ganz herumreichten.

Jemand zerrte an ihr und schließlich fiel sie zu Boden. Als der erste Angreifer sich auf sie warf, ließ ihn Emile wieder genau in der Luft inne halten. Malia, deren Gesicht zur Decke zeigte, grinste, als sie erkannte, dass sie nicht gleich unter diesem Kerl begraben werden würde, rollte sich zur Seite und kam rasch wieder auf die Füße. Ihr Blick wanderte durch die Menge, fand Emile und sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

„Das ist der Thélèmer!”, entfuhr es jemand anderem und ehe der junge Adlige es sich versah, drängelte erneut jemand rechts neben ihm und gleich darauf wurde er zurückgeschoben, kurz bevor die Frau ihn erreichte, die ihn entdeckt hatte.

Ein Mann stand vor Emile, ein wenig größer als er selbst und mit breiteren Schultern. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten im Schankraum war seine Haltung aufrecht, ruhig und irgendwie vertraut.

„He! Er spielt unfair!”, drang da die Stimme der Frau an Emiles Ohren und er hob den Blick. Sie versuchte sich an dem Mann vor Emile vorbeizudrängen, doch dieser legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und wandte sie um.

„Such dir jemand anderen”, entgegnete er mit dunkler Stimme, ehe er sie zurückdirigierte. Emile kannte diesen Tonfall…

Die Frau warf dem Magier über die Schulter noch einmal einen bösen Blick zu, doch da wurde sie zur Seite gerempelt. Inzwischen schien der halbe Schankraum an der Rauferei teilzunehmen. Dennoch versuchte der junge Mann, neben jenen vor ihm zu gelangen.

„Kurt!”, rief er über den anschwellenden Lärm hinweg. Einige feuerten die Kämpfenden an – wobei sich Emile nicht wirklich erschloss, wen genau sie anfeuerten. Dafür waren die Schreie zu unartikuliert und zu viele mit zu unterschiedlichem Inhalt.

Sein Waffenmeister warf ihm kurz einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, ehe er wieder die Umstehenden musterte. In diesem Moment ging Constantin zu Boden, doch er kam rasch wieder auf die Beine.

„Willst du nicht eingreifen?”, erkundigte Emile sich, wobei er weiterhin rufen musste, um den Tumult übertönen zu können.

„Tu ich schon. Ich sorg dafür, dass der Kluge von euch nicht mit reingezogen wird”, gab der Gardist zurück.

Emiles Blick flog zurück zu seinen beiden Verwandten. Amalia hatte es inzwischen mit drei Gegnern zu tun, von denen einer immer noch der große Kerl war. Sie duckte sich unter einem weiteren Schlag weg, sah dafür aber einen von hinten nicht kommen. Dieses Mal war Emile zu langsam und erwischte stattdessen jemanden hinter dem Angreifer, der daraufhin in der Bewegung erstarrte.

„Aber… sie könnten verletzt werden”, wandte er ein, als er sah, wie Malia das Gesicht verzog, sich aber nur kurz schüttelte und ihrerseits zum Angriff ansetzte.

„Sie lernen gerade eine Lektion, die ich euch nicht beim Training beibringen kann”, hielt Kurt dagegen.

In diesem Moment bemerkte der junge Adlige, wie zwei weitere Gestalten auf ihn zukamen. Erneut schob der Soldat sich vor ihn, bekam die erste zu fassen, drehte sie rasch um die eigene Achse und schubste sie zurück in Richtung des Trubels, wo Emile sie sofort aus dem Blick verlor. Den zweiten Angreifer beförderte der Gardist mit einem ähnlichen Hebel zu Boden, den Amalia zu Beginn des Ganzen angewendet hatte.

„Langsam wird’s ungemütlich. Raus mit dir”, ließ der Söldner vernehmen und kurz darauf bemerkte Emile, wie ihm ein Arm um die Schulter gelegt und er von Kurt in Richtung Tür bugsiert wurde.

„Aber die anderen…”, versuchte er zu widersprechen, doch der Gardist fiel ihm ins Wort: „Erst du. Ich kann nicht auf euch alle gleichzeitig aufpassen.”

Einen Lidschlag später stolperte der junge Adlige zur Seite, als jemand halb gegen Kurt fiel und sie beide damit aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Doch der Waffenmeister verhinderte im letzten Moment, dass sie zu Boden gingen. Was bei der zunehmenden Enge sicherlich kein gutes Ende genommen hätte.

Endlich kam die Tür in Reichweite, auch wenn der Soldat ihn noch einmal zurückzog. Jemand taumelte an dem Magier vorbei in Richtung Schankraum. Ob er sich zurück in den Tumult stürzte, bekam Emile nicht mehr mit, da er von Kurt durch die Tür ins Freie geschoben wurde. Der Lärm nahm etwas ab, als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss. Der junge Adlige drehte sich um und sah, wie sein Waffenmeister sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz lehnte und ihn musterte. Die Laternen am Eingang ließen die Narben, die schräg durch seine rechte Augenbraue, über den Nasenrücken und die Lippen des Gardisten verliefen, noch tiefer wirken, was dem Söldner einen grimmigen Ausdruck verlieh, zu dem der entschlossene Blick aus den stahlgrauen Augen noch beitrug. Dennoch bedeutete dieser Mann für Emile und seine Vettern Sicherheit. Er unterrichtete sie seit acht Jahren an den unterschiedlichen Waffen und war ihr Leibwächter, der schon mehr als einen Kampf für sie ausgetragen hatte.

„Ich gehe rein und hole die anderen. Könnte eine Weile dauern. Du bleibst hier. Wenn jemand rauskommt, geh ihm aus dem Weg”, wies er ihn an. Emile nickte, dann verschwand der Soldat wieder nach drinnen. Für den Moment, den die Tür offen war, drangen die Rufe laut in die Nacht hinaus, ehe sie erneut gedämpft wurden. Der junge Mann machte ein paar Schritte zur Seite und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand fallen. Erst jetzt spürte er, dass seine Knie weich waren. Wenn Constantin oder Malia etwas zustieß… Einen Moment lang wanderten seine Gedanken zu jener Zeit zurück, als Amalia vierzehn gewesen und vergiftet worden war. Doch dank ihrer Tante Josette, die sich ebenfalls hervorragend mit solchen Substanzen auskannte, war sie wieder genesen. Ebenso wie Constantin und Emile bei einer anderen Vergiftung fast vier Jahre später. Davon abgesehen, war das hier wohl eine der gefährlichsten Situationen, in denen sie drei sich bisher befunden hatten.

Doch Kurt hatte sie gut ausgebildet. Zudem war der Soldat zu Emiles großer Erleichterung hier. Er würde sie in Sicherheit bringen, so wie sonst auch. Was bedeutete… dass Kurt heute Abend frei hatte. Er war hierher gekommen, um zu entspannen. Und sie hatten seinen freien Abend gerade in Arbeit verwandelt.

Emile schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Der Gardist hatte so oder so alle Hände voll mit ihnen zu tun. Er sollte nicht auch noch in seiner spärlichen Freizeit dazu gezwungen werden, auf sie aufpassen zu müssen. Zu Mal sie alle eigentlich inzwischen alt genug sein sollten. Schlimm genug, dass sie sich unerlaubt aus dem Palast entfernt hatten. Damit wären sie vielleicht noch durchgekommen. Vielleicht wäre niemandem aufgefallen, dass sie gerade nicht in ihren Betten lagen. Aber jetzt würde man ihre Vormünder informieren.

Emile stand in der kühlen Nachtluft und versuchte sich auszumalen, welche Bestrafung man sich für sie einfallen lassen würde.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als der Lärm unweit von ihm wieder anschwoll als die Tür erneut aufschwang. Malia stolperte ins Freie und kurz darauf Constantin. Einen Moment später folgte der Soldat, der die Tür wieder schloss, ehe er sich zu den dreien umdrehte.

„Ha! Solche Idioten!”, ließ die junge Frau lachend vernehmen, ehe sie ihrem älteren Cousin einen Arm um die Schulter legte und ihm half, sich aufzurichten.

„Ich weiß nicht… sie hatten doch… recht schlagkräftige Argumente”, ließ Constantin vernehmen und warf seiner Base einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Dann huschten seine Augen die Straße hinab und erspähten seinen Vetter. „Emile! Du bist in Sicherheit!”, ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht, doch es verblasste sogleich wieder und er hielt sich die Seite.

„Bist du verletzt?”, erkundigte der Magier sich und trat auf ihn zu.

„Nichts Schlimmes. Sicherlich brauche ich nur etwas Ruhe”, entgegnete Constantin und rang sich zu einem weiteren Lächeln durch, doch Emile wusste, dass sein Cousin Schmerzen litt.

„Los, zurück zum Palast. Ehe einem da drinne auffällt, dass ihr nicht mehr hier seid”, orderte Kurt und deutete mit dem Kopf erst auf die Taverne und anschließend die Straße hinauf.

„Was soll schon passieren?”, meinte Amalia und hob leicht die Schultern.

„Euer Titel wird euch hier nicht weiterbringen, wenn sie so aufgebracht sind. Und ich kann es nicht mit dem ganzen Schankraum aufnehmen”, hielt der Söldner dagegen.

„Deine Rettung war wirklich einmalig, Kurt. Ich sorge dafür, dass sie belohnt wird”, sagte Constantin und nickte dem Waffenmeister leicht zu.

„Kann nicht schaden. Möglich, dass ich nach heute Nacht arbeitslos bin”, wandte der Soldat ein.

„Bewegung!”, forderte er sie erneut auf und dieses Mal kamen die drei dem sofort nach.

„Du hast uns herausgeholt – wieso sollten sie dich dafür hinauswerfen?”, wollte Malia wissen, die weiterhin ihren Vetter stützte.

„Bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie nach dieser Sache drüber nachdenken werden”, erwiderte der Gardist.

„Sie müssen nicht erfahren, dass wir hier gewesen sind”, wandte die junge Frau ein.

„Das werden sie ”, versicherte der Soldat ihnen, während sie in eine weitere Straße einbogen. Um diese Uhrzeit waren kaum Menschen unterwegs. Nur ab und an kamen sie an einer Gestalt vorbei, welche gegen eine Hauswand gesunken war. Manch eine streckte ihnen die Hand entgegen, um Almosen zu erbetteln. Bei anderen war Emile nicht sicher, ob sie noch lebten oder ob der Malichor sie bereits geholt hatte.

„Du willst sie doch nicht wecken lassen?”, erkundigte Constantin sich und seine Stimme war angespannt, was eher an der bevorstehenden Begegnung mit seinen Eltern als den dunklen Straßen lag, durch die sie schritten.

„Sie werden so oder so erfahren, dass ihr hier wart. Einige da drinne haben euch erkannt. Und die wissen auch, dass ich hier war. Und selbst wenn das alles nicht der Fall wäre, fänden Ihre Exzellenzen bestimmt Wege, mich dafür verantwortlich zu machen”, erwiderte der Gardist.

„Ich stimme Kurt zu. Wir haben uns unverantwortlich verhalten. Und wir sollten ihm keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten”, meldete Emile sich zu Wort.

„So schlimm war es gar nicht, oder Kurt?”, hakte Amalia nach, doch der Söldner antwortete nicht.

„Was sie eigentlich sagen wollte: Es tut uns Leid, dass du an deinem freien Abend auf uns aufpassen musstest”, entgegnete Emile.

„Ich bin sicher, sie entschädigen ihn dafür. So wie sie all ihre Probleme versuchen zu beseitigen”, meinte seine Cousine und der Magier war sicher, dass sie die Schultern gehoben hätte, wenn sie nicht nach wie vor Constantin stützen würde.

„Manche Dinge kann man nicht mit Gold aufwiegen”, hielt Emile dagegen. Er liebte seine beiden Cousins von ganzem Herzen, aber manchmal schlug besonders Malia sehr nach Constantins Mutter – dabei verabscheute die junge Frau ihre Tante. Er hatte bisher nicht den Mut gefunden, seine Base darauf hinzuweisen.

„Das sind weise Worte, Vetter. Kurt, bitte nimm unsere aufrichtige Entschuldigung an”, ließ Constantin vernehmen, wobei er den Kopf in Richtung ihres Waffenmeisters wandte.

„Sobald wir im Palast sind. Wir alle sollten bis dahin den Mund halten. Die Straßen sind nicht sicher, vor allem nicht für drei zarte Adlige”, entgegnete der Soldat.

„Du hast uns zu gut ausgebildet, um…”, begann seine Schülerin, doch der Gardist brachte sie mit einem einzigen, harsch geflüstertem Wort zum Schweigen: „Amal.”

Der Söldner war der einzige, der ihren Namen derart abkürzte. Irgendwann war es im Training aufgekommen und hängen geblieben. Und wie so oft, wenn er sonst nichts weiter sagte, verstummte die junge Frau und tat, wie ihr geheißen. Was sie sonst nur bei Constantin und Emile tat. Und mitunter bei ihren Vormündern, wenn diese die richtige Strafe ansetzten. Der Magier fürchtete, dass sie heute Abend wieder eine derartige suchen und vielleicht auch finden würden. Doch zuerst mussten sie sicher im Palast ankommen. Emile ahnte, dass der Gardist Recht hatte. Die Nachrichten von Überfällen häuften sich, so viel wusste Emile von den Gesprächen mit seinem Onkel. Also setzten die vier ihren Weg schweigend fort.


	3. Emile – Nachspiel

**Vor vier Jahren**

Sie erreichten den Palast ohne Zwischenfälle. Kurt ließ sie zwei Mal anhalten, als Geräusche aus angrenzenden Gassen kamen, doch sie konnten jedes Mal unbehelligt ihren Weg fortsetzen. Die Wachen am Tor hatten Haltung angenommen, als ihre kleine Delegation sich ihnen genähert hatte. Wenn Emile den Gesichtsausdruck der Soldaten, welche dort eingeteilt gewesen waren, im Schein der Fackeln richtig gedeutet hatte, waren diese nicht begeistert darüber gewesen, ihren Kameraden in Begleitung der drei zu sehen. Vermutlich, weil man sie ebenfalls dafür verantwortlich machen würde, dass die jungen Adligen unbemerkt den Palast verlassen hatten.

Kurt hielt erst an, als sie den Haupteingang durchschritten hatten. Ein kurzes Rascheln und Gerangel folgte, als Amalia und Constantin unvermittelt in den Gardisten hineinliefen.

„Grünblut, wie ist das Protokoll?”, wollte der Soldat wissen, nachdem alle einen Schritt voneinander fortgemacht hatten, und wandte sich zu ihnen um. Er hielt die Laterne, welche er einer der Wachen abgenommen hatte, in die Höhe, damit er die drei besser sehen konnte, wobei er lediglich Emile anschaute.

„Wir müssen einen der Diener wecken, den Kammerdiener oder die Zofe, die wiederum unsere Vormünder wecken. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass meine Mutter alleine schläft, wäre eine der Zofen die bessere Wahl”, antwortete dieser. Fast hatte er den Eindruck, dass seine Worte von den hohen Wänden zurückgeworfen wurden.

„Ivette, oder?”, hakte der Söldner nach.

„Richtig, das ist die Zofe meiner Mutter”, bestätigte Emile.

„Und wo findet das Ganze dann statt?”, erkundigte ihr Waffenmeister sich.

„Im kleinen Ratsraum. Dort lesen sie uns gerne die Leviten. Allerdings lassen sie uns vorher schmoren. Also gehen wir in Constantins Gemach, bis sie uns holen lassen”, meldete Amalia sich zu Wort, wobei ihre Stimme klang, als würde sie etwas äußerst Langweiliges wiederholen.

„Ihr seid heute Nacht schon einmal abgehauen. Wenn ich euch jetzt aus den Augen lasse, macht ihr gleich wieder kehrt”, wandte der Soldat ein.

„Kurt, wir bekommen so oder so Ärger, keinen Grund, es jetzt noch schlimmer zu machen. Und keiner von uns will, dass du deine Position verlierst. Wir schulden dir bereits Dank für unsere Rettung”, erwiderte Constantin.

Der Blick des Gardisten wanderte von einem Schüler zum nächsten, bis er schließlich Emile anschaute.

„Du hast unser Wort”, sagte dieser.

„In Ordnung. Ich bringe euch dahin, dann wecke ich Ivette”, stimmte er schließlich zu und drehte sich wieder um.

„Wir finden den Weg auch alleine”, widersprach Amalia sofort.

„Wir haben nur eine Laterne und bei meinem Glück bricht sich einer von euch den Hals, wenn ich euch alleine durch die Dunkelheit tappen lasse. Darauf lass ich es nicht ankommen”, gab er zurück, während er voran ging. Die drei Cousins setzten sich in Bewegung und folgten ihm.

***

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in Constantins Gemach darauf warteten, zu ihren drei Vormündern gerufen zu werden. Dennoch schien das Ausharren, bis endlich ein Diener erschien, um sie zum kleinen Ratsraum zu begleiten, in all den Jahren kaum leichter geworden zu sein. Zumindest für Emile. Amalia hatte wie immer so getan, als interessiere sie nicht, was als nächstes geschehe und Constantin hatte sich bemüht, nicht allzu besorgt auszusehen. Dennoch sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort, sobald Ivette sie geholt hatte und durch die Gänge eskortierte.

Als sie den kleinen Ratsraum betraten, saßen die drei Vormünder wie jeher an der langen Seite des Ratstisches: Prinz Pascal d’Orsay in der Mitte, zu seiner Linken seine Frau Josette und rechts von ihm Emiles Mutter, Prinzessin Valerie de Sardet. Emiles Vater, den seine Mutter vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren geheiratet hatte, um die Bande zwischen Haus d’Orsay und de Sardet zu stärken, war noch vor seiner Geburt bei einer Expedition ums Leben gekommen. Amalias Mutter war bei der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes gestorben und ihr Vater Armand, der jüngere Bruder von Pascal und Valerie, hatte sein Leben bei einem Kutschenunfall vor fast einem dutzend Jahre verloren.

Anders als bei den vergangenen Gelegenheiten, zu jenen sie in diesen Raum zitiert worden waren, trugen ihre Vormünder lediglich Morgenmäntel und Nachtgewänder. Außerdem war Kurt anwesend, was bisher nicht vorgekommen war. Er stand neben dem Ratstisch, die Arme verschränkt und wenn Emile sich nicht völlig täuschte, war der Gardist nicht sonderlich gerne hier. Als Lehrer war er tadellos – er brachte die drei auch nach all den Jahren immer noch an ihre Grenzen, ohne es dabei zu übertreiben. Aber er hatte dennoch nicht oft mit ihren Vormündern zu tun und Emile hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass es dem Soldaten so ganz Recht war.

Die drei Cousins standen nebeneinander und schauten zu ihren Vormündern, welche den Blick erwiderten. Tante Josette sah mehr als verstimmt aus, Pascal d’Orsay wirkte missbilligend und als Emiles Blick dem seiner Mutter begegnete, zeigte sich ein flüchtiges, nachsichtiges Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, welches sie jedoch sofort wieder unter einer abwartenden Miene verbarg.

„Ein Ausflug in die Taverne der Garde. Nach all den Jahren dachten wir, dass wir wüssten, was uns bei euch erwartet. Doch offensichtlich haben wir uns getäuscht. Ihr beide seid volljährig, Amalia und Constantin!”, begann der Prinz schließlich. Zu Beginn war seine Stimme noch ruhig gewesen, doch im Laufe seiner Ausführung war sie lauter geworden, wobei sie gleichzeitig an Schärfe gewonnen hatte.

„Vater, bitte…”, begann Constantin, doch dieser brachte seinen Sohn mit einer raschen Geste zum Schweigen.

„Kurt hat uns erzählt, was vorgefallen ist. Auch, dass er nicht sofort eingegriffen hat”, fuhr der Adlige fort und ließ bei den letzten Worten den Blick in Richtung des Gardisten wandern.

„Dachte, eine Lektion kann ihnen nicht schaden, Euer Exzellenz”, entgegnete dieser und hob, immer noch mit verschränkten Armen, die Schultern.

„Sie sind verletzt worden. Es ist deine Aufgabe, darauf zu achten, dass so etwas nicht passiert!”, fuhr Josette ihn an und deutete auf die drei.

Amalia hatte zwar das Blut von ihrer Lippe gewaschen, aber man sah bereits, dass sie dick wurde und Constantins Haltung war ebenfalls nachlässig.

„Genau genommen hatte er heute frei”, meldete dieser sich zu Wort, wobei er sich aufrichtete, auch wenn Emile sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren konnte, dass sein Cousin immer noch Schmerzen hatte.

„Er war in der Nähe und ihr in Gefahr. Es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen, euch zu beschützen. Schließlich wird er auch an seinen freien Tagen bezahlt”, hielt seine Mutter kalt dagegen.

„Wenn ihr uns besser erzogen hättet, wäre das heute Abend gar nicht nötig gewesen”, gab Amalia kühl zurück.

Daraufhin wanderten alle Blicke zu ihr und Emile wünschte sich einmal mehr, dass sie nichts gesagt hätte.

„Du wagst es, uns nach so einem Ausfall eurerseits zu kritisieren?”, verlangte ihr Onkel zu wissen.

Sie hob die Schultern: „Offensichtlich. Und es wundert euch auch nicht. Ihr könnt euch die Versuche, eure Gesichter zu wahren, sparen. Ihr lasst uns jeden Tag zwei Stunden mit Kurt trainieren und schickt ihn immer mit, wenn wir den Palast verlassen. Er weiß, wie das hier abläuft.”

Die darauffolgende Stille währte nur einen Moment, doch sie schien so schwer auf dem Raum zu liegen, als könnte man sie nur mit einer scharfen Klinge auftrennen. Vermutlich war es nicht alleine das, was ihren Onkel in schneidendem Tonfall fortfahren ließ: „Dann sollten wir wohl zu eurer Bestrafung kommen. Ihr habt euch nicht nur unerlaubt aus dem Palast entfernt, ihr habt auch für Aufruhe in der Taverne gesorgt und den Ruf unserer Häuser damit in Gefahr gebracht. Ihr könnt euch die Ausmaße der Konsequenzen eurer Taten nicht vorstellen, doch wir werden dafür sorgen, dass die Strafen angemessen ausfallen. Vielleicht begreift ihr dann, welche Verantwortung einem obliegt, wenn man den Häusern d’Orsay und de Sardet angehört.”

Sein Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen, bis er schließlich auf seinem Sohn zum Liegen kam. Der Stimme des Prinzen fehlte jegliche Freundlichkeit, als er seinen Erben fragte: „Bist du verletzt?”

„Es ist… fast nichts. Nur… ein stechender Schmerz in der Seite”, erwiderte dieser stockend, wobei er sich nach wie vor um eine aufrechte Haltung bemühte.

„Du wagst es, unseren Sohn in diesem Zustand herzubringen?”, meldete Josette sich zu Wort und erneut warf sie Kurt einen Blick zu, der nicht weit entfernt von mörderisch war.

„Vermutlich hat er sich ein oder zwei Rippen gebrochen. Schmerzt, bringt einen aber in der Regel nicht um. Wenn es anders gewesen wäre, hätte ich zuerst den Arzt und dann Eure Exzellenzen verständigt”, entgegnete der Soldat.

„Seht ihr? Er ist sehr verantwortungsbewusst”, meinte Constantin, vermutlich in dem Versuch, eine weitere Lanze für seinen Waffenmeister zu brechen.

„Du kennst dich mit derlei Verletzungen aus?”, erkundigte der Prinz sich.

„Hatte selbst schon Mal das Vergnügen in meiner Zeit im Regiment. Brennt, hindert einem beim Luftholen, heilt aber meistens von alleine”, erklärte der Söldner.

„Wie lange braucht es, bis es verheilt?”

„Ein paar Wochen, vielleicht zwei Monate”, entgegnete der Gardist.

„Mmh…”, der Prinz legte die Spitzen der Finger aneinander, während sein Blick von dem Soldaten zurück zu seinem eigenen Sohn wanderte.

„Dann ist dies deine Bestrafung. Du wirst keine schmerzstillenden Tränke erhalten. Vielleicht wirst du uns dann endlich nicht mehr enttäuschen”, sagte er schließlich.

Constantin sog die Luft ein, stieß sie aber augenblicklich scharf aus und hielt sich die Seite.

„Das erscheint mir etwas harsch. Was, wenn es doch etwas Ernsteres ist? Ich will Kurts Erfahrung nicht in Abrede stellen, aber ich denke, es sollte regelmäßig ein Arzt nach ihm sehen”, meldete Valerie de Sardet sich zu Wort.

Ihr Bruder schaute zu ihr, ehe er leicht das Haupt neigte.

„Einmal die Woche sieht ein Arzt nach ihm.”

„Möchtest du nicht lieber, dass zwei Mal die Woche jemand nach ihm sieht, um den Verlauf der Heilung besser beurteilen zu können? Nicht, dass es wie bei Mathis ist”, gab seine Schwester zu bedenken, wobei ihr Tonfall bei der Erwähnung ihres verstorbenen Neffens sanfter wurde.

Der Name von Pascals Sohn aus erster Ehe wurde so gut wie nie laut ausgesprochen. Er war vor vierzehn Wintern im Alter von siebzehn Jahren dem Malichor erlegen.

„Niemand konnte ihm helfen”, entgegnete der Prinz, wobei seine Stimme die Schärfe einer Klinge hatte.

„Dennoch solltest du nicht aus einer Laune heraus die Gesundheit deines einzigen Erben gefährden. Oder, Onkel? Das wäre schließlich nicht sonderlich verantwortungsbewusst”, erinnerte seine Nichte ihn ungerührt.

Der Kopf ihres Oheims ruckte herum und einen Moment lang hatte Emile den Eindruck, sein Onkel würde sie im nächsten Augenblick anschreien. Doch das wäre das erste Mal in all den Jahren, dass er das erleben würde.

„Du bist so ungezügelt… wenn Armand dich sehen könnte, würde er sich deiner schämen”, wandte ihre Tante Josette ein.

Emile glaubte zu sehen, wie seine Base sich kurz versteifte, doch dann schaute sie zu ihrer Tante und entgegnete: „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was mein Vater zu mir sagen würde. Und ich denke nicht, dass du ihn so gut kanntest, dass du das einschätzen kannst.”

„Es reicht”, fuhr der Prinz dazwischen.

„Die Entscheidung steht – weil ich meiner Schwester zustimme. Ein Arzt wird zwei Mal die Woche nach dir sehen. Was uns zu deinen Komplizen bringt”, fuhr er fort und schaute erst zu Emile und dann zu Amalia.

Diese trat vor.

„Ich habe die beiden überredet, in die Taverne zu gehen. Ein Bier, mehr nicht. Nicht, dass ich vorhatte, mich daran zu halten, aber so habe ich sie überzeugt, den Palast zu verlassen. Also wenn ihr jemanden bestrafen wollt – gebt Constantin die schmerzstillenden Tränke und bestraft mich. Separiert mich von ihnen für die Dauer der Heilung”, schlug sie vor, wobei sie bei den letzten Worten erneut die Schultern hob.

„Das scheint dich damals nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zu haben”, hielt Josette dagegen.

„Doch – immerhin habt ihr uns danach bestimmt drei Jahre lang nicht mehr hierher zitiert”, erwiderte ihre Nichte nüchtern, wobei Emile glaubte, dass die Ironie, welche in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, nicht sonderlich hilfreich war.

„Es bleibt dabei – Constantin erhält keine Tränke. Aber ich denke, dass die Separation der richtige Ansatz sein könnte. Emile wird für die Dauer der Heilung mit keinem von euch beiden ein Wort wechseln und umgekehrt. Ihr werdet währenddessen getrennt unterrichtet”, entgegnete der Prinz.

„Das kannst du doch nicht…”, entfuhr es Amalia, doch erneut hob er die Hand und fuhr mit scharfer Stimme fort: „Mit jedem Wort von einem von euch beiden, wird die Zeit verdoppelt.”

Emiles Cousine starrte ihren Onkel einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an, ehe sie ihn unverrichteter Dinge wieder schloss. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Boden, ehe sie zu Emile schaute, der ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte. Keiner von ihnen hatte diese Konsequenzen voraussehen können und er wusste, dass Amalia sich lieber in diese Form der ‘Einzelhaft’ wie sie es nannten, begeben hätte, als ihn diese Strafe absitzen zu lassen.

„Kommen wir zu dir. Du bist in all den Jahren nur noch schwieriger geworden. Affären, weit bevor du volljährig warst, Duelle, die du provozierst, nur weil du weißt, dass du sie gewinnen kannst… Und aus dieser ‘Lektion’ bist du ohne nennenswerte Blessuren herausgekommen. Es scheint, Kurts Training ermutigt dich geradezu dazu, dich unvernünftig zu verhalten”, fuhr ihr Onkel fort.

„Du wirst für die Dauer der Heilung davon ausgeschlossen. Vielleicht lernst du dann endlich, dass Bescheidenheit eine Tugend ist”, fügte er an.

Amalias Blick war zurück zu ihrem Onkel gewandert und Emile konnte ihr ansehen, wie sie mit sich rang, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Ich denke, das wird dem Ganzen nicht gerecht”, meldete Constantins Mutter sich erneut zu Wort.

„Sie hat selbst zugegeben, dass sie die Anstifterin war. Ihre Strafe sollte also drei Mal so lang sein. Ein Mal für jeden von ihnen. Außerdem sollte sie weiterhin das Training besuchen. Allerdings wird sie nicht daran teilnehmen, sondern nur zusehen”, fügte sie an.

„Und sollte sie auf die Idee kommen, eine Trainingsstunde ausfallen zu lassen, wird Emiles Strafe ebenfalls verlängert”, schloss die Prinzessin schließlich und ein Lächeln blitzte über ihre Lippen.

Amalia starrte sie an und als ihr Vetter wieder zu ihr schaute, sah er, dass sie die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, doch sie blieb stumm.

„Damit sind alle versorgt. Kurt, bring Emile zu seinem Gemach und dann postiere vor ihren Quartieren Wachen, damit sie einander nicht besuchen”, verfügte der Prinz.

„Euer Exzellenz”, der Soldat ließ die Arme sinken und verneigte sich kurz, ehe er seinen Platz an der Seite verließ und auf den jüngsten Cousin zutrat. Dieser tauschte einen Blick mit den anderen beiden, nickte ihnen zu und folgte dann seinem Waffenmeister hinaus auf den Gang. Ihre Schatten tanzten im Schein von Kurts Laterne über die Wände, doch beide Männer bewegten sich ebenso stumm wie die zuckenden Umrisse auf der Tapete.

Erst, als sie Emiles Gemach erreichten, richtete der Gardist das Wort an ihn: „Du brauchst Licht, oder?”

Der Adlige nickte und öffnete die Tür.

„Das wäre gut”, erwiderte er und ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, wo eine der Öllampen stand. Kurt folgte ihm, wobei er die Tür schloss.

Nachdem Emile seine Lampe an der Flamme in der Laterne entzündet hatte, fuhr der Soldat fort: „Ich habe einige Schlachten erlebt, bevor ich die Position hier bekam. Aber das eben war brutal. Erinnert mich daran, warum ich lieber mit Waffen als mit Worten kämpfe.”

„Sie meinen es nur gut”, entgegnete Emile.

„Ja… manche Menschen haben da eine merkwürdige Vorstellung von”, gab der Waffenmeister zurück.

„Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich gehofft, dass man euch eine Lektion erteilt. Aber ich hatte eher an eine Woche getrennten Unterricht gedacht. Nicht so was”, fügte er an.

„Wir werden es überstehen, das haben wir letztes Mal auch getan”, meinte der Adlige nur. Damals, nachdem man Amalia im Alter von neun Jahren nach ihrem ersten unerlaubten Ausflug aus dem Palast von ihren Cousins getrennt unterrichtet hatte, hatten die drei einander Briefe geschrieben, welche sie in Amalias Gemach geschmuggelt hatten. Ihre Cousine hatte ihnen auf demselben Weg geantwortet. Emile ahnte, dass es dieses Mal ähnlich sein würde und der Gedanke ließ ihn lächeln. Er würde nicht wirklich alleine sein, das war er nie gewesen.

„Ja, so was haben sie angedeutet… Das war vor meiner Zeit, oder?”, wollte der Söldner wissen.

Emile nickte: „Es war kurz nach Constantins zehntem Geburtstag. Wir drei haben uns… Es ist eine längere Geschichte.”

„Würde ich mir anhören, aber ich nehme an, wenn ihre Exzellenzen davon Wind bekommen, dass ich mit dir geredet habe, statt Wache zu halten, werden sie doch noch Mal darüber nachdenken, mich rauszuwerfen”, erwiderte der Soldat.

„Das könnte sein und du hast heute schon genug Schwierigkeiten wegen uns gehabt. Bitte entschuldige, dass dein freier Abend so eine Wendung genommen hat. Und danke, dass du uns beschützt hast.”

„Keine Ursache. Wie deine Tante schon sagte: Dafür werd ich bezahlt”, gab er zurück.

„Das bringt dir den freien Abend dennoch nicht zurück. Bitte entschuldige”, wandte Emile ein, ehe er sich in Richtung seines Waffenmeisters verneigte.

„Schon in Ordnung, Grünblut. Lieber so, als dass euch wirklich was passiert wäre”, entgegnete der Gardist.

„Ich nehme dich einmal mehr beim Wort und hol die anderen Wachen. Nehme an, ich muss dich nicht daran erinnern, dass du hierbleiben solltest”, fügte er an.

„Ich bleibe hier. Wir sehen uns morgen im Training”, erwiderte Emile.

„Bis morgen, Grünblut.”

Kurt nickte ihm zu, dann verließ er das Zimmer des Adligen. Dieser schaute einen Moment auf die geschlossene Tür, ehe er sich an den Tisch setzte und begann, einen Brief an seine beiden Cousins zu schreiben. Er wollte sichergehen, dass sie sich gedulden und nichts Unüberlegtes tun würden, was ihre Strafen verlängerte. Und in Constantins Fall wollte Emile dafür sorgen, dass dieser nicht eine raschere Genesung vortäuschte, nur in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Strafen dann rascher vorbei sein würden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die Kudos an den Gast :)


	4. Amalia – Neue Aufgaben

**Vor einem halben Jahr**

Die Gabel ihres Onkels verursachte ein leises Klappern, als er sie neben seinen Teller legte, ehe er zur Serviette griff, um sich den Mund abzutupfen. Amalia schenkte ihm nicht groß Beachtung, sondern liebäugelte mit einem weiteren Stück vom Braten, der unweit von ihr auf der Tafel stand. Wie so oft, wenn die drei Cousins gemeinsam mit ihren Vormündern zusammen aßen, nahm Prinz Pascal d’Orsay den Platz an der Stirnseite der Tafel ein. Seine Frau, Josette d’Orsay, saß zu seiner Rechten, seine Schwester Valerie de Sardet zu seiner Linken. Amalia saß zwischen Constantin und seiner Mutter. Sie nahm an, dass ihr dieser Platz vor Jahren zugewiesen worden war, damit ihr die Abwesenheit ihrer Eltern nicht so sehr auffiel und sie sich nicht wie das Waisenkind fühlte, das sie seit dem Unfall ihres Vaters war. Doch mittlerweile nahm sie diesen Platz beinahe gerne ein – so konnte sie zumindest eine Art physischen Puffer zwischen ihrer Tante und ihrem Vetter darstellen. Emile saß ihr gegenüber, den Blick auf seinen Teller gerichtet, auf dem sich noch etwas von dem Salat befand, der als eine der heutigen Beilagen gereicht worden war.

„Wir haben beschlossen, dass es Zeit für euch wird, mehr Verantwortung zu übernehmen”, sagte ihr Oheim, kaum dass er die Serviette wieder abgelegt hatte.

Das brachte Amalia dazu, zu ihm zu schauen, ebenso wie ihre Cousins.

„Lady Laurine von Morange hat Neu Sérène aufgebaut, doch es wird Zeit, dass unsere Familie ihre Präsenz dort verstärkt”, fuhr er fort.

Die junge Adlige horchte auf. Neu Sérène war die jüngste Stadtgründung der Kongregation der Händler und befand sich auf der vor etwa fünfzehn Jahren neu entdeckten Insel Teer Fradee. Die Brückenallianz hatte umgehend mit der Besiedlung eines Teils der Insel begonnen und die streng religiöse Nation Thélème war nur allzu bald gefolgt, obwohl beide Länder miteinander im Krieg lagen. Die Händler waren die letzten gewesen, die einen Posten auf der Insel eingerichtet hatten, doch auch das war bereits ein paar Jahre her. Teer Fradee war der am weitesten entfernte Punkt des Reiches der Kongregation. Die Seereise dahin dauerte mindestens ein paar Wochen, mitunter sogar Monate, hatte Amalia gehört.

„Deshalb wirst du dort als neuer Gouverneur eingesetzt”, erklärte der Prinz, wobei sein Blick an Amalia vorbei zu seinem Sohn wanderte.

„Ich?”, entfuhr es Constantin und Überraschung schwang deutlich hörbar in seiner Stimme mit.

Innerlich ärgerte seine Cousine sich über die offensichtliche Verwunderung ihres Vetters. So etwas galt am Hof allgemein als Schwäche und wie als Beweis dafür zeigte seine Mutter die Andeutung eines missbilligenden Kopfschüttelns. Doch Amalia konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verdenken: Sie selbst hatte diesen Zug von Prinz d’Orsay nicht vorhergesehen. Er war so gut wie nie zufrieden mit Constantin. Dass er ihm jetzt die Verantwortung über das vielleicht wichtigste Projekt der Kongregation übertrug, war mehr als verblüffend.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du dich mit den Verpflichtungen eines Regenten befasst und Erfahrungen sammelst. Es wird noch lange dauern, ehe du dem hier gewachsen sein wirst”, erläuterte sein Vater, wobei er bei den letzten Worten seinen Blick über die Säulen der Halle wandern ließ, als würden sie die gesamte Kongregation tragen. Typisch – natürlich hatte es nur so ausgesehen, als würde er seinem Sohn vertrauen. Amalia hatte schon vor Jahren aufgehört, sich zu fragen ob ihr Onkel jemals mehr in Constantin sehen würde als einen ungenügenden Ersatz für seinen ersten Sohn Mathis. Sein Tod lag so weit zurück, dass sie sich schon gar nicht mehr an sein Gesicht und seine Stimme erinnern konnte. Dafür umso besser daran, dass Pascal d’Orsay danach seinem zweiten Sohn gegenüber nur noch kühler geworden war.

Als sie zu Constantin schaute, hatte dieser den Blick gerade auf den Tisch vor sich gerichtet, ehe er nickte und sich zwang, seinen Vater wieder anzusehen: „Natürlich. Wie du wünschst.”

Amalia legte ihre rechte Hand auf die Linke von Constantin und drückte sie leicht.

„Du wirst das ganz hervorragend machen”, sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Ihr Vetter erwiderte die Geste und auch das Lächeln, doch es wirkte resignierend und nicht ermutigt.

„Du wirst nicht alleine gehen. Schließlich sind verlässliche Verbündete für solch ein Unterfangen wichtig und Lady von Morange neigt mitunter zu sehr dazu, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die nicht zwangsläufig zum Besten der Kongregation ausfallen”, fuhr der Prinz fort.

Die junge Adlige schaute zurück zu ihrem Vormund, doch sein Blick war zu ihrem anderen Cousin gewandert.

„Emile wird dich als Botschafter der Kongregation begleiten. Wir werden unsere Beziehungen zu den Abordnungen von Thélème und der Brückenallianz auf Teer Fradee weiter verstärken”, erklärte er.

„Wofür ein Legat unserer Familie am besten geeignet ist”, schlussfolgerte Emile und neigte leicht den Kopf in Richtung seines Oheims. „Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich, Onkel.”

„Du hast dich bisher als äußerst fähiger Vermittler erwiesen. Ich erwarte, dass du dein gesamtes Können im Sinne der Kongregation auf Teer Fradee einbringst und dein Geschick dort verfeinerst”, erwiderte der Prinz.

„Natürlich”, bestätigte Emile und neigte noch einmal sein Haupt.

Amalias Blick wanderte zurück zu ihrem Vormund, der einen Bediensteten heranwinkte. Dieser schenkte ihm nach, ehe er zurücktrat. Prinz d’Orsay legte seine Hand um seinen silbernen Becher und nahm einen Schluck von dem Wein, doch er sagte nichts weiter und schien sich des Blicks seiner Nichte nicht bewusst zu sein. Obwohl sie sicher war, dass er wusste, dass sie ihn ansah, aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er vorgab, jemandem nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und diesen dadurch zum Handeln zu bewegen. Normalerweise versuchte sie nicht auf die Manöver ihrer Vormünder hereinzufallen, doch dieses Mal siegte Amalias Neugier über ihren Stolz.

„Was ist mit mir, Onkel?”, wollte sie wissen.

„Was soll mit dir sein?”, gab ihr Oheim zurück und wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu.

„Welche Aufgabe soll ich auf Teer Fradee für die Kongregation übernehmen?”, hakte sie nach.

„Keine. Du bleibst hier”, erwiderte er.

„Was? Das könnt ihr nicht machen!”, entfuhr es ihr. Sie war sicher, dass ihre Überraschung noch deutlicher zu hören war als Constantins wenige Augenblicke zuvor.

„Wir können nicht?”, echoete ihr Onkel. Hatte er zuvor seinem Sohn gegenüber bestenfalls zweifelnd geklungen, hatte seine Stimme jetzt die Schärfe einer frisch geschliffenen Klinge.

„Erinner dich an deinen Platz, Kind. Ich kann und ich werde”, hielt er dagegen.

„Du bist impulsiv und unbeherrscht. Mit deiner Selbstsucht hast du mehr als einmal die Beschmutzung unseres Rufes und den Bruch wichtiger Bündnisse riskiert”, ergänzte Josette d’Orsay streng.

Amalias Blick wanderte weiter zu ihrer Tante.

„Ich handle nur nach dem, was mir vorgelebt wird”, entgegnete die junge Frau glatt und legte ein unverbindliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Das erklärt nicht deine Affären und deinen Hang zu Duellen”, meldete nun Emiles Mutter sich zu Wort, wobei ihre Stimme zumindest einen Hauch besorgt klang.

„Das sind Trivialitäten!”, erwiderte Amalia.

„Das magst du so sehen, aber wir haben dir mehr als ein Mal gesagt, dass du auf diese Art nicht weitermachen kannst. Doch du hast Ungehorsam der Verantwortung vorgezogen!”, hielt Lady d’Orsay dagegen.

„Ich…”, Amalia brach ab, als ihr auf die Schnelle kein Gegenargument einfiel. Dennoch erwiderte sie trotzig den Blick ihrer Tante. Die junge Frau hatte sich seit dem Tod ihres Vaters nicht von ihren Vormündern einreden lassen, wer sie zu sein hatte, sie würde heute nicht damit anfangen.

„Vielleicht könnte Amalia sich beweisen?”, schlug Emile vor. Sein Tonfall war ruhig, im Vergleich zu jenem der anderen beinahe sanft.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

„Inwiefern?”, verlangte ihr Onkel zu wissen, doch die Strenge war nach wie vor kaum aus seiner Stimme gewichen.

„Nun, wenn ihr findet, dass ihre… Affären und Duelle eine Gefahr für unsere Beziehungen darstellen, könnte sie versprechen, dass sie beides unterlässt”, erläuterte ihr Vetter.

„Sie hat mehr als einmal ihr Wort gegeben, dass sie uns keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten bereiten wird”, widersprach Prinzessin d’Orsay.

„Aber sicherlich werden wir nicht gleich morgen abreisen? Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, dauert es Monate, eine solche Reise vorzubereiten. Sie könnte während dieser Zeit unter Beweis stellen, dass sie die Interessen der Häuser d’Orsay und de Sardet über ihre eigenen stellen kann”, kam nun auch ihr anderer Cousin ihr zu Hilfe.

„Ihr glaubt, sie könnte sich so lange zügeln?”, erkundigte Emiles Mutter, Prinzessin de Sardet, sich und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

Ihre Züge waren blass, wie so häufig in letzter Zeit und kurz zuckte die Frage durch Amalias Gedanken, wie lange ihre Vormünder all das geplant und ihr und ihren Vettern vorenthalten hatten. Wenn jemand auch nur im Ansatz ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen haben würde, wäre es Valerie de Sardet.

„Länger, wenn es sein müsste!”, bestätigte Constantin beinahe überschwänglich.

„Und sagtet ihr nicht, dass ich für meine Aufgabe Personen brauche, denen ich vollkommen vertrauen kann? Amalia hat mehr als ein Duell ausgefochten, um meinen Ruf zu schützen. Ich kann mich ebenso blind auf sie verlassen wie auf Emile. Und wären zwei Botschafter nicht ohnehin praktischer als einer? Stell dir vor, San Matheus und Hikmet verlangen gleichzeitig nach unserer Aufmerksamkeit, während in Neu Sérène eine Krise ausgebrochen ist?”, fuhr er fort.

Sein Vater musterte ihn und zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit wirkte sein Blick dabei, als würde er wirklich über das nachdenken, was sein Sohn ihm eben gesagt hatte.

„Als könnten wir uns darauf verlassen, dass sie sich wirklich an solch eine Abmachung halten würde…”, warf Josette d’Orsay abfällig ein.

„Willst du mir sagen, dass du nicht ohnehin über all ihre Schritte informiert bist?”, erkundigte ihr Gemahl sich kühl und schaute zu ihr.

Seine Gattin blickte auf ihren Teller hinab, als wäre dort plötzlich etwas unglaublich Interessantes aufgetaucht.

„Also, was denkst du über den Vorschlag deines Vetters?”, wollte Pascal d’Orsay von Emile wissen.

„Ich denke, er hat Recht. Constantin und ich konnten uns immer auf Amalia verlassen, trotz all des Kummers, den sie euch bereitet hat. Sie wäre ein Gewinn für unsere Vorhaben auf Teer Fradee”, antwortete dieser.

Der Prinz sah ihn noch einen Moment länger an, ehe sein Blick wie eine Schlange auf der Lauer zu seiner Nichte hinüberglitt. Amalia hatte jedes Wort verfolgt und ihren Onkel stets nur kurz aus den Augen gelassen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick so ungerührt wie möglich.

„Solltest du versprechen, dich weder in Affären noch Duelle oder Wettstreite irgendeiner Art verwickeln zu lassen, bis ihr das Schiff zur Abreise betreten werdet, wirst du als zweite Botschafterin eingesetzt. Du bist damit direkt Emile und Constantin unterstellt. Sollten sie eine Entscheidung fällen, die dir nicht gefällt, wirst du dich ihr trotzdem fügen”, wandte er sich an sie.

Amalia neigte leicht das Haupt. Es hatte in der Vergangenheit nur sehr wenige Momente gegeben, in denen sie mit einem oder beiden Vettern nicht einer Meinung gewesen war. Und selbst wenn sie jetzt damit anfangen würden, alles war besser als alleine hier zu bleiben, während die beiden fortsegeln würden.

„Ich warte”, verlangte ihr Onkel.

Sie hob den Blick und schaute in seine braunen Augen.

„Ich verspreche, mich in keinerlei Wettkämpfe, Duelle oder Affären verwickeln zu lassen noch sie aktiv zu suchen, bis wir Segel gesetzt und Sérène hinter uns gelassen haben”, sagte sie.

Prinz d’Orsay nickte knapp, während er seine Hand nach seinem Weinkelch ausstreckte und sie um das Gefäß legte. Die Bewegung dauerte eine Winzigkeit länger als zuvor: Dieses Mal ließ er die Finger nacheinander gegen das Metall fallen. Er war zufrieden.

In diesem Moment erkannte Amalia, dass er nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie dieses Versprechen geben würde. Ihr Blick wanderte zu seiner Gattin, die ein Lächeln auf den Lippen trug, an dem man sich hätte schneiden können. Sie hatten Amalia ausgespielt. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht vorgehabt, sie auf dem Kontinent zu behalten, ungezügelt, wie sie war. Und jetzt hatte sie ihnen auch noch den Gefallen getan und war direkt in diese Falle getappt. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Valerie de Sardet, die ein leichtes Lächeln sehen ließ – ob sie zufrieden war, weil der Plan ihres Bruders und seiner Gemahlin aufgegangen war oder ob sie sich vielleicht wirklich freute, dass ihre Nichte ihren Sohn und seinen Vetter begleiten würde, konnte Amalia daraus nicht ablesen.

Dafür war Emiles Lächeln umso echter. Sie glaubte zu sehen, wie er versuchte, die Erleichterung, die aus seinen braunen Augen für einen Lidschlag zu ihr hinüberstrahlte, im Zaum zu halten.

„Wundervoll! Wir werden alle zusammen aufbrechen!”, entfuhr es Constantin begeistert und sie spürte, wie er nun ihre Hand drückte, ehe sie zu ihm sah. Sein Gesicht schien geradezu zu leuchten – was eine Besonderheit war, wenn man bedachte, dass seine Eltern anwesend waren. Es war schwer, sich nicht davon anstecken zu lassen. Was sollte es – sie würde gemeinsam mit ihren liebsten Menschen diesen Kontinent, die Hofintrigen und den Malichor hinter sich lassen. Was bedeuteten da die paar Duelle? Zu Mal sie ihre derzeitige Liebelei nur angefangen hatte, um ihre Tante Josette zu ärgern.

Amalia erwiderte Constantins Lächeln und legte ihre Finger einen Moment um seine.

„Du hast Recht – es ist wundervoll. Ich kann es kaum erwarten.”


	5. Kurt – Präferenzen

**Vor zwei Wochen**

Der Soldat stand am Rande des Vorplatzes, den Blick auf die beiden Kämpfenden gerichtet. Es verging so gut wie kein Ball bei der Kongregation ohne ein Duell. Dieser war keine Ausnahme. Zwei junge Adlige – Isabelle irgendwas und der ältere de Portau Bruder umkreisten sich gegenseitig, die Spitzen der Degen aufeinander gerichtet, aber zu weit voneinander entfernt, als dass sie einander sofort berühren konnten. Isabelle nahm einen weiteren Ausfall vor, dem ihr Kontrahent auswich, nur um fast im selben Augenblick seine Klinge in ihre Richtung zu stoßen. Doch die junge Frau war flink. Ein Ducken, ein Schritt zur Seite und dann streifte ihre Waffe die Wange des anderen Adligen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als sich eine rote Linie auf seiner Haut abzeichnete und zwei kleine Blutstropen aus dem Schnitt hervorquollen.

„Ihr schuldet mir eine Entschuldigung”, erinnerte Isabelle ihn, während sie die Klinge ihres Degens mit einem Taschentuch abwischte.

De Portau zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch er straffte rasch seine Haltung und sein Gesicht nahm einen neutralen Ausdruck an, als er sich in Richtung der Adligen verneigte.

„Ich bitte Euch vielmals um Verzeihung. Meine Worte waren ebenso unbedacht wie unwahr”, sagte er, wobei seine Stimme auf Kurt eine Spur zu glatt wirkte.

Doch seine Kontrahentin schien zufrieden. Sie neigte leicht den Kopf. „Entschuldigung gewährt”, sagte sie majestätisch.

„In Ordnung, die Damen und Herren. Hier gibt’s nichts mehr zu sehen. Der Wein wird warm”, ließ Kurt vernehmen und trat etwas vor, um die Menge aufzulösen, ehe noch weitere Adlige auf die Idee kamen, aufeinander einzustechen. Denn wann immer es schief ging, schienen die Händler es für eine gute Idee zu halten, die Wachen dafür verantwortlich zu machen – die aber gleichzeitig nichts gegen die Duelle tun durften. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass es wesentlich sicherer gewesen wäre, wenn die Gardisten anstelle der Adligen gegeneinander kämpfen würden, aber das verbot anscheinend die Ehre der Händler. Oder das, was diese dafür hielten.

Einige der Gäste der d’Orsays begaben sich zurück in den Ballsaal, andere schritten in kleinen Grüppchen die Kieswege hinab, die in den Garten des Palastes führten. Der Soldat ließ seinen Blick zufrieden über die auseinander strömenden Adligen wandern, als er an einer wohlbekannten Gestalt hängen blieb, die ihn im selben Moment erspähte und prompt die Richtung wechselte. Amalia d’Orsay trug heute ein violettes oder lilanes Kleid – er war nie gut mit Farben gewesen. Was er wusste, war, dass es gut zu dem Braun ihrer Haare passte, die sie hochgesteckt hatte, wodurch ihr Hals zur Geltung kam. Wenn man den Blick daran hinabwandern ließ, wurde er direkt zum Ausschnitt ihres Kleides geleitet, der gerade weit genug war, um sehen zu lassen, dass der Ansatz ihrer Brüste bei raschen Schritten so wie jetzt leicht mitwippte. Früher hatte sie ausladendere Kleider getragen, doch inzwischen schien sie verstanden zu haben, dass weniger oft mehr sein konnte.

Dennoch beschränkte sich Kurt darauf, ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen. Sie war lange Zeit seine Schülerin gewesen – er sollte sie jetzt nicht anders als damals betrachten. Und selbst wenn es keines seiner Prinzipien gewesen wäre, blieb da noch diese Drohung, welche ihre Tante ausgesprochen hatte. Es war mittlerweile zwölf Jahre her, dennoch erinnerte er sich sehr genau an die Worte von Constantins Mutter. Damals, als sie ihm geraten hatte, sich seinen Schüler nie privat zu nähern: „Sollte sich jemals etwas an deiner Einstellung ihnen gegenüber ändern, empfehle ich dir, unsere Dienste zu verlassen, ehe du auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendest, dich ihnen auf eine andere Art zu nähern. Es könnte sonst dein letzter sein.”

Die Erinnerung wurde beiseite gedrängt, als Amal sich an einer kleinen Gruppe vorbeischob und ihn schließlich erreicht hatte.

„Kurt!”, begrüßte sie ihn und kurz flackerte der Ansatz eines Lächelns über ihr Gesicht.

„Es ist kaum zum aushalten hier. So furchtbar langweilig”, fuhr sie fort und wandte sich leicht um, so dass ihr Blick über die Terasse vor ihnen ging.

„Möchtest du tauschen?”, hielt er dagegen.

Die junge Adlige warf ihm einen Blick zu: „Die Menge auflösen und hier vorne auf und ab zu gehen sieht jetzt nicht so schwierig aus. Ich denke, das würde ich hinbekommen.”

„Du willst wirklich das Wein Trinken und Tanzen dagegen eintauschen, deinen Kopf hinzuhalten, falls im Duell einer deiner Schützlinge oder der Gäste verletzt wird?”, widersprach der Gardist.

„Ich habe nie so ganz verstanden, wieso ihr daran Schuld sein sollt, wenn einer von uns sich dumm anstellt”, antwortete sie und hob die Schultern.

„Wenn Schüler Fehler machen werden oft die Lehrer dafür verantwortlich gemacht”, erwiderte er.

„Was uns darauf reduziert, wie gut oder schlecht unsere Lehrer sind. Als könnten wir nichts alleine”, entgegnete sie und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, während ihr Blick weiter über die Gäste ihrer Familie wanderte. Dann presste sie einen Moment lang die Lippen zusammen, wie immer, wenn ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf wanderte, der in eine andere Richtung als zuvor ging.

Schließlich wandte sie sich zu ihm um: „Habe ich es dir in den letzten Jahren sehr schwer gemacht?”

Der Soldat wandte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. „Schwer? Du?”, fragte er halb belustigt.

„Ich habe vermutlich doppelt so viele Duelle angefangen wie Emile und Constantin zusammen. Wenn mir etwas Schlimmeres als die zwei Narben passiert wäre, wärst du dafür verantwortlich gemacht worden”, erklärte sie.

Kurt verschränkte die Arme und erlaubte sich ein halbes, selbstgefälliges Lächeln: „Ich musste mir keine Sorgen machen. Du bist gut ausgebildet worden.”

Daraufhin erhellte ein Grinsen Amals Gesicht.

„Du gibst gerade zum ersten Mal zu, dass du stolz auf mich bist”, meinte sie, wobei es spitzbübisch in ihren Augen aufblitzte.

Der Gardist schüttelte langsam den Kopf und hielt dagegen: „Das habe ich nicht gesagt.”

„Willst du sagen, dass du nicht stolz darauf bist, dass ich für eine der besten Fechterinnen meiner Generation gehalten werde?”, hakte sie nach. Ihr Gesicht wirkte wie das einer Katze, die darauf wartete, in einen Topf voller Sahne zu springen. Er wusste, dass Amal von den drei Cousins jene war, die absolut keine Probleme mit mangelndem Selbstvertrauen hatte.

Also blieb er ihr die Antwort schuldig und ließ seinen Blick wieder über die Fläche vor sich wandern. Die meisten Anwesenden waren inzwischen wieder drinnen, nur einige waren im Park verschwunden. Der Soldat würde am Ende der Nacht erfahren, wie viele junge Paare bei einem Stelldichein erwischt worden waren. Die derzeitigen Wetten der Palastwache der d’Orsays beliefen sich auf drei.

„Kurt!”, protestierte die junge Frau, als ihr anscheinend aufging, dass er dazu nichts sagen würde, aber ein Lachen schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Dennoch schlug sie leicht mit dem Rücken ihrer Hand gegen seinen Oberarm.

„Lady d’Orsay – kein Wunder, dass man Euch nicht bei den anderen findet, wenn Ihr lieber dem Personal Gesellschaft leistet.”

Augenblicklich erstarb Amals Lachen und sie wandte sich zu der Sprecherin um – Isabelle irgendwas.

„Er ist nicht ‘das Personal’, sondern mein Waffenmeister, Kurt Pakusch. Ich verdanke ihm die Hälfte meiner Talente”, entgegnete seine einstige Schülerin.

„So? Dann solltet Ihr doch anderweitig genug Zeit zum Reden haben, anstatt es jetzt zu tun und dafür Eure Gäste zu vernachlässigen”, wandte die andere Adlige ein.

„Wenn es meine Gäste wären, wäre dem wohl so. Doch da dieses Fest die Idee meiner Tante war, kann ich meine Zeit verbringen, wie es mir beliebt. In der Tat würde ich mich lieber mit Menschen unterhalten, die ich bereits mein halbes Leben kenne, als mich der Gefahr von akuter Tristess auszusetzen, welche die Gesellschaft einiger ausgesuchter Gäste mit sich bringen würde”, erwiderte Amal, wobei jedes Wort so klang, als könne man sich daran schneiden, ähnlich dem Lächeln, das nun auf ihren Lippen lag.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen? Reichte Euch die Demonstration eben nicht, um zu beweisen, dass ich mit Beleidigungen nicht leichtfertig umgehe?”, erkundigte Isabelle sich.

„Lady de Sillègue, Ihr seid viel zu intelligent, um in eine banalen Äußerung meiner Person eine Beleidigung gegen die Eure hineinzuinterpretieren”, erwiderte ihr Gegenüber aalglatt.

In Situationen wie diesen war Kurt nie ganz sicher, ob Worte nicht doch Amals stärkste Waffe waren – obwohl sie seine beste Schülerin und er durchaus Stolz auf ihre Fähigkeiten mit Säbel, Dolch und Pistole war. Was er ihr dennoch nie so sagen würde.

„Ein Blick kann oft mehr als tausend Worte sagen”, hielt de Sillègue dagegen.

„Ich denke, die größere Unhöflichkeit hätte darin bestanden, wenn ich Euch als meinen Gesprächspartner nicht angesehen hätte”, widersprach Amal, wobei sie einen halbversöhnlichen Tonfall anschlug. Der Soldat hatte sie oft genug anderen gegenüber erlebt um zu wissen, dass sie sich gerade nur an das Protokoll hielt.

„Und nun entschuldigt mich für einen Moment – ich habe noch ein paar Worte mit meinem Waffenmeister zu wechseln, ehe ich mich wieder den Festlichkeiten widme”, fuhr sie fort und plötzlich spürte Kurt, wie sie ihren Arm unter seinem hindurchschob und ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm legte. Sie hatten seit Jahren sowohl mit als auch ohne Waffen miteinander gekämpft – doch auf diese Art hatte sie ihn noch nie berührt.

„Amüsiert Euch gut, meine Liebe, und überlasst die Gespräche mit den tristen Gästen weiterhin mir”, rief sie halb über die Schulter, ehe sie in Richtung des Geländers ging.

Kurt blieb nicht viel anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen, wenn es nicht so aussehen sollte, als würde sie ihn mit sich ziehen. Das Knirschen ihrer Schritte auf dem Kies klang überlaut in seinen Ohren und sein Blick wanderte von einer Seite zur anderen, auf der Suche nach weiteren Adligen oder Soldaten, die ihnen Beachtung schenkten.

„Amal, meine Aufgabe ist deine körperliche Sicherheit, nicht die, deine Begleitung zu sein”, wies er sie leise zurecht, als sie außerhalb der Höhrweite ihrer Kontrahentin waren.

Die junge Frau ließ augenblicklich seinen Arm los. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm bedauerte das. Doch er wusste, dass es so richtig war. Ihre Cousins und sie waren seine Schutzbefohlenen, nicht mehr und außerdem ein gutes Dutzend Jahre jünger als der Gardist.

„Entschuldige”, erwiderte sie, wobei sie wesentlich aufrichtiger klang als vor ein paar Momenten. Ihr Blick wanderte zurück, zu der Stelle, wo die andere Adlige zuvor gestanden hatte, doch sie war verschwunden.

„Ich brauchte einen Vorwand, um zu fliehen, um nicht doch noch die Abmachung mit meinem Onkel zu brechen”, erklärte sie und stieß die restliche Luft aus, ehe sie den Gardisten wieder anschaute.

„Du gibst dir damit wirklich Mühe”, stellte er fest.

„Dass ich bis zu unserem Aufbruch nach Teer Fradee in keinerlei Duelle oder Affären verwickelt werde? Ja. Am Ende muss ich sonst hierbleiben”, erwiderte sie.

„Du würdest dich eher an Bord schmuggeln, als die beiden ohne dich gehen zu lassen”, meinte er und hob die Schultern.

Constantin, Emile und Amalia waren in all den Jahren, die er sie inzwischen kannte, nahezu unzertrennlich gewesen. Natürlich hatten sich ihre Bekanntenkreise erweitert. Doch selbst als sie alt genug für erste Verliebtheiten und später Affären geworden waren, hatte nach wie vor eine Regel gegolten: Wer immer mit einem von ihnen auf die ein oder andere Weise zu tun haben wollte, durfte nicht schlecht über die anderen beiden sprechen. Oder auch nur den Anschein erwecken, nicht gut von ihnen zu denken.

Ein Grinsen erhellte ihr Gesicht: „Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Das ist eine sehr gute Idee!”

„Kein Grund, jetzt dein Versprechen zu brechen”, versuchte er, ihren Enthusiasmus zu bremsen.

„Solltest du heute Abend an einem Duell beteiligt sein, nachdem man gesehen hat, wie wir miteinander sprechen, werde ich sicherlich dafür verantwortlich gemacht”, erinnerte er sie.

Sie seufzte, doch er war sicher, dass sie es mit der Theatralik dabei übertrieb.

„Na schön. Die letzten zwei Wochen kann ich dir auch einen Gefallen tun. Auch, wenn das vermutlich nicht die Schwierigkeiten aufwiegt, die ich dir in den letzten Jahren bereitet habe”, wiederholte sie.

„Nichts, womit ich nicht fertig geworden wäre”, meinte er und verschränkte erneut die Arme.

Amals Lächeln wirkte ein wenig erleichtert, doch irgendwie schien es nicht ihre Augen zu erreichen, als sie antwortete: „Freut mich, zu hören. Ich möchte dir nur ungern in schlechter Erinnerung verbleiben, wenn ich aufbreche.”

„Wirst du nicht”, entgegnete er und musterte sie einen Moment länger, ehe er anfügte: „Ich begleite euch nach Teer Fradee.”

„Du kommst mit?”, hakte sie überrascht nach.

Er nickte, woraufhin ihr Miene sich aufhellte. Wenn man nicht aufpasste, konnte das Lächeln, das sich gerade auf ihr Gesicht legte, wie der Sonnenaufgang nach einer besonders finsteren Nacht auf einen wirken. Weshalb Kurt versuchte, dem so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er ließ seinen Blick erneut über den Park vor ihnen wandern, ehe er zu ihr zurückschaute.

„Das ist ja großartig!”, fuhr sie fort und richtete sich wieder etwas auf und erst da fiel ihm auf, dass sie ihre Haltung zuvor vernachlässigt hatte.

Ihr Blick wanderte in Richtung des Palastes, der hinter ihnen lag.

„Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die ich nicht vermissen werde, wenn wir aufbrechen, aber ich bin froh, dass du nicht zu der Hand voll Menschen gehörst, die mir fehlen werden”, fügte sie an, wobei ihre Stimme etwas leiser wurde.

„Warte, bis wir unterwegs sind. Früher oder später wirst du dich beschweren und überwacht fühlen”, prophezeite er. Hauptsächlich, weil er ihr ein wenig den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen wollte. Er hatte zwar vor, weiterhin auf sie Acht zu geben, aber seine Zeit als Waffenmeister der drei Cousins war offiziell seit Beginn der Vorbereitungen für die Reise vorbei.

„Habe ich mich in der Vergangenheit so oft über dich beschwert?”, erkundigte sie sich.

„Du warst nicht nur meine beste Schülerin, sondern auch die, die am meisten lamentiert hat”, hielt er dagegen.

„Wenn du mich zu Unrecht kritisiert hast… ja!”, entgegnete sie, aber ihre Stimme klang eher amüsiert als verärgert.

„Du dachtest vielleicht, dass meine Kritik nicht berechtigt war…”, wandte er ein und ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

„Du bist genau so wenig unfehlbar, wie ich. Und egal, was du jetzt sagst – das ist die beste Nachricht, die ich heute erhalten habe. Du wirst daran nichts ändern”, gab sie zurück und lächelte wieder.

„Ich weiß, du tust gerne so, als wärst du nur wegen des Geldes hier, aber im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich keine Probleme damit, zuzugeben, wenn ich jemanden mag. Du gehörst zu uns und ich bin froh, dass du uns begleitest”, fuhr sie fort, wobei ihr Lächeln sich noch verbreiterte.

„Freut mich zu hören”, räumte er schließlich ein und hob mit immer noch verschränkten Armen die Schultern.

„Oho – wie es aussieht, muss ich wohl zurücknehmen, dass du nicht über deine Gefühle reden kannst”, entgegnete sie verschmitzt, wechselte jedoch übergangslos das Thema, wobei ihre Stimme ein wenig von der Begeisterung verlor: „Ich werde wieder reingehen und mich um jene kümmern, die mir nicht fehlen werden.”

Sie nickte ihm zu, dann wandte sie sich in Richtung des Palastes um. Ihre Schritte verursachten ein leises Knirschen, doch sie hielt nach dem zweiten bereits inne und drehte sich noch einmal zu Kurt um: „Wünsch mir Glück, dass sie nicht alle wie gewisse junge Damen sind, dann überstehe ich auch diesen Abend ohne ein Duell.”

„Du brauchst kein Glück. Du musst nur dein Temperament im Zaum halten”, hielt er dagegen.

„Ja, Hauptmann!”, entgegnete sie und salutierte salopp, ehe sie sich abwandte und zurück zum Ballsaal ging.

Kurt stieß die Luft aus und richtete den Blick wieder auf den Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwo in den Tags steht was von Romanze, oder? Nun, hier geht sie langsam los :)  
> Aria und Kukolnyy haben ein wenig Zeit investiert und noch ein paar Kapitel gelesen – nächste Woche geht es endlich mit dem Aufbruch aus Sérène weiter :)  
> Ich wünsche allen frohe Ostern!


	6. Emile – Abschied

**Heute**

Emile hielt die Hände vor seinen Körper und ließ augenblicklich seine Magie einen Schild bilden. Nur einen Lidschlag später knallte es, als eine Kugel auf die violett schimmernde Barriere traf. Kurt und Mutter Iratia hatten ihn solche Abwehrtechniken hunderte Mal üben lassen. Und obwohl dies nicht sein erster echter Kampf war, war es immer noch etwas Anderes, wenn die Person einem gegenüber einen wirklich töten wollte. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, über solche Dinge nachzudenken, denn schon raste ein Säbel auf ihn zu und er musste sich konzentrieren, den Schild aufrecht zu erhalten. In dem Moment, in dem die Klinge die Barriere berührte, ließ der Adlige sie nach außen hin zusammenbrechen. Sein Angreifer wurde von der Druckwelle getroffen und Emile schickte ein magisches Geschoss hinterher, das ihn endgültig zu Boden schickte.

Wenige Armeslängen entfernt fuhr ein Schwert durch die Luft, so rasch, dass er es hätte fokussieren müssen, um seinen Bewegungen korrekt folgen zu können. Kurts Waffe streckte eine Frau nieder. Sie stieß einen gurgelnden Schrei aus, der allmählich in ein Röcheln überging, während der Kampf weitertobte.

Sie waren zu fünft gewesen: Drei Frauen und zwei Männer hatten sich auf Emile de Sardet, den angehenden Botschafter der Kongregation der Händler, und seinem Leibwächter und einstigen Waffenmeister Kurt Pakusch gestürzt, sobald diese die Gasse betreten hatten. Nun stand nur noch einer der Angreifer, eine Frau. Der Soldat hatte sie in die Ecke gedrängt – ihr Rücken stieß gegen die Mauer des Hauses und die Augen, die über dem Tuch zu sehen waren, waren weit aufgerissen. Der Diplomat glaubte, schwarze, schlangenähnliche Linien neben ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Kurt, lass sie gehen”, wandte er sich an den Gardisten, dessen Waffe nur zwei Handbreit vom Brustkorb der Frau entfernt waren.

„Sie würden uns nicht denselben Gefallen tun”, hielt der Söldner dagegen, ohne sein Opfer aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ich bin sicher, sie hat ihre Lektion gelernt”, meinte Emile und trat an den Soldaten heran.

Dieser musterte die Banditin ihm gegenüber. Dann senkte er die Waffe und ging einen halben Schritt zur Seite, wobei er dennoch vor dem Botschafter blieb.

„Verschwinde”, sagte er nur.

Die Frau rannte an ihnen vorbei, stolperte über den Leichnam einer ihrer Kumpanen, rappelte sich aber sogleich wieder auf und verschwand in einer der angrenzenden Gassen. Erst als ihre Schritte verklungen waren, setzte der Gardist sich in Bewegung und ging bei jener Frau in die Hocke, die nach wie vor röchelnd am Boden lag. Ihre Bewegungen waren so schwach, dass Emile nicht sicher war, ob sie sich überhaupt bewusst war, dass sie sich noch bewegte. Kurt holte ein Messer hervor und schob seine freie Hand unter ihren Hinterkopf. Der Adlige wandte sich ab. Er ahnte, was folgte, auch wenn er seinem einstigen Waffenmeister nur einmal zugesehen hatte, wie dieser einem Angreifer, der nicht mehr zu retten gewesen war, die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte. Ein schmatzendes Geräusch erklang, dann erstarb das Röcheln.

Als Emile sich wieder zu dem Soldaten umdrehte, hatte dieser der Frau ihr Tuch von der Nase gezogen, so dass der Rest ihres Gesichtes darunter zum Vorschein kam. Schwarze Linien zogen sich über ihr Gesicht, als hätten sich dunkle Regenwürmer unter ihre Haut geschoben und wären dort verendet. Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen zeigten bereits erste Anzeichen von Trübheit, was bedeutete, dass sie sich dem letzten Stadium des Malichor näherte. Die Seuche war vor ungefähr zwei Jahrhunderten auf dem Kontinent aufgetaucht. Zuerst waren es vereinzelte Fälle gewesen. Doch inzwischen wütete sie in allen Emile bekannten Nationen. Es war nicht klar, wie man sich damit ansteckte: Der Malichor wurde weder durch Berührungen noch durch Tiere übertragen. Seine Opfer waren so willkührlich, dass man inzwischen keiner der Fraktionen, die den Kontinent bewohnten, unterstellen konnte, sich davon einen Vorteil zu erhoffen. Arm und reich, jung und alt, stark und schwach wurden gleichsam von ihr heimgesucht. Manche Familien verloren nur vereinzelt Mitglieder, andere starben komplett aus.

Der Anblick der Toten ließ Emiles Gedanken zurück zu seiner eigenen Mutter wandern. Es war keine Stunde her, dass er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte:

_Er war nach dem Frühstück mit seinem Onkel und seiner Tante direkt zum Zimmer seiner Mutter gegangen. Seit der Malichor ihr Augenlicht gefordert hatte, verließ sie es kaum noch. Emile war in den letzten Wochen immer ein paar Schritte mit ihr spazieren gegangen, doch das würde ab heute nicht mehr möglich sein. Er legte seine Hand auf die Klinke, auch wenn er diese Begegnung gerne weiter hinausgezögert hätte. Das Schiff würde mit der Flut am Abend ablegen und der Prinz der Kongregation hatte deutlich gemacht, dass es keine weitere Verzögerung dieser Reise geben würde._

_Also öffnete der Botschafter die Tür, die ein leises Quietschen von sich gab und den Blick auf Prinzessin Valerie de Sardet, Schwester von Prinz Pascal d’Orsay, freigab. Ihre Haltung war aufrecht wie eh und je, beinahe so, als würde sie immer noch im Thronsaal an der Seite ihres Bruders und seiner Gemahlin sitzen. Auch ihr Kleid hätte auf nahezu jedem höfischen Anlass getragen werden können. Ihre milchigen Augen wanderten umher, als sie die Geräusche aus der Richtung der Tür hörte, als versuche sie, jemanden anzusehen, obwohl sie das schon lange nicht mehr konnte._

_„Wer ist da? Hat Euch niemand beigebracht, anzuklopfen? Ich habe schon tausend Mal darum gebeten”, sagte sie mit kratziger Stimme, die etwas von der Strenge nahm, die in den Worten mitschwang._

_Der junge Mann war an ihren Lehnstuhl herangetreten und griff nach ihrer Hand, während er sich in die Hocke niederließ._

_„Emile”, entfuhr es ihr und schlagartig wurde ihr Tonfall sanft und ihr Gesicht nahm einen friedlichen Ausdruck an, den auch die schwarzen, fast fingerbreiten und schlangenartigen Geschwüre, die der fortschreitende Malichor darauf hinterließ, nicht gänzlich entstellen konnten._

_„Mutter”, entgegnete er, obwohl er immer noch schlucken musste, wenn er sie so sah. Nicht, weil ihn ihr Anblick erschreckte, sondern weil es ihn daran erinnerte, wie sehr sie litt. Seine Mutter zeigte es ihm gegenüber nie, aber er hatte genug über den Malichor gelernt, um zu wissen, dass sie starke Schmerzen hatte. Es hatte auch schon zwei Tage gegeben, an denen sie nur in einem dämmrigen Zustand gewesen war und ihn nicht erkannt hatte. Diese Tage würden zunehmen, das wusste er, auch wenn er nicht mehr hier sein würde, um es zu erleben. Was ihm umso mehr zu schaffen machte._

_„Heute ist der große Tag, nicht wahr?”, erkundigte sie sich, als sie ihre andere Hand auf seine legte. Sie klang wesentlich zuversichtlicher dabei, als ihr Sohn sich in diesem Moment fühlte._

_„Das ist er”, antwortete Emile, obwohl sein Herz bei diesen Worten noch schwerer zu werden schien._

_„Dann brecht ihr heute nach Teer Fradee auf. Ich bin sicher, Constantin und Amalia sind…”, sie brach ab, als sie erneut Luft holen musste. Seit Tagen fiel das Atmen ihr zunehmend schwerer, wenn sie versuchte, mehrere Sätze hervorzubringen._

_„… ganz versessen darauf”, fügte sie schließlich an._

_Emile drückte ihre Hand._

_„So versessen, dass sie beim Feiern gestern Abend die Zeit vergessen haben. Kurt und ich gehen sie gleich suchen”, erwiderte er._

_Prinz Pascal d’Orsay war nicht erfreut gewesen, als sein Sohn und seine Nichte nicht beim Frühstück erschienen waren und die Dienerschaft berichtet hatte, dass sie die Nacht nicht in ihren Zimmern verbracht hatten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass einer von ihnen die Nacht außerhalb des Palastes verbrachte – oder in Amalias Fall mitunter einfach nur in einem anderen Bett – aber am Tag vor der Abreise war das mehr als ungewöhnlich. Dennoch konnte er sich später Gedanken um seine beiden Cousins machen._

_Seine Mutter lachte leise, was nur allzu bald in ein Husten überging. Emile legte ihr seine andere Hand auf die Schulter, als sie sich nach vorne krümmte, um ihr ein wenig Halt zu geben. Sie beruhigte sich allmählich wieder und drückte seine Hand mit der ihren._

_„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass ich sie nicht vor der Tür höre. Nimm ihnen ihren Übermut nicht übel, sie hoffen…”, erneut rang sie nach Luft, „… auf ein besseres Leben für euch drei auf Teer Fradee, ebenso wie ich.”_

_Der junge Mann spürte, wie der Stein, der sich bereits vor dem Betreten des Zimmers in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, größer zu werden schien._

_„Aber dich in diesem Zustand zurückzulassen, Mutter, wenn du krank bist und leidest…”, entgegnete er, schaffte es aber nicht, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen._

_Doch das brauchte er gar nicht. Seine Mutter legte erneut ihre andere Hand auf die seine und hielt sie behutsam fest._

_„Ich sterbe, Emile. Es gibt nichts, was du tun könntest, um mein Leiden zu lindern”, erwiderte sie sanft, ehe sie erneut tief Luft holte und wieder ausatmete. Erst mit dem zweiten Atemzug fuhr sie fort: „Doch ich weiß, dass du vor dem Malichor sicher sein wirst. Niemand auf Teer Fradee ist bisher daran erkrankt. Und wer weiß…” erneut musste sie unterbrechen, um nach Luft zu ringen. Ihr dabei zuzusehen war, als würde eine Klinge durch seinen Brustkorb schneiden. Trotzdem strich er mit seiner freien Hand leicht über ihren Unterarm, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie sich nicht beeilen zu brauchte. Was sie trotzdem tat, sie war sanftmütig, aber dennoch etwas stur: „… vielleicht findet ihr sogar ein Heilmittel. Schließlich soll es allerlei Wunder auf dieser Insel geben. Stell dir…”, ein weiteres Mal holte sie tief Luft, stieß sie ungenutzt aus und nahm erneut Anlauf: „Stell dir das Gesicht meines Bruders vor, wenn ausgerechnet Constantin dazu beiträgt, den Kontinent zu heilen.”_

_Der Hauch eines schelmischen Lächelns stahl sich in ihre Mundwinkel. Doch trotz ihrer entstellten Gesichtszüge war Emile einen Moment lang, als würde die Sonne nach langen Regentagen für einen Augenblick hinter den Wolken hervorbrechen._

_„Doch dafür müsst ihr gehen. Und du musst die beiden finden”, fügte sie an, dieses Mal etwas langsamer. Sie löste ihre Hände von seinen und wandte sich ein wenig zur anderen Seite. Dort stand ein Tischchen, auf dem sich immer ein Becher und ein Krug mit Tee befanden. Erst jetzt fiel Emile auf, dass heute dort auch noch ein Amulett lag. Die Finger seiner Mutter, die suchend über den Tisch strichen, hielten inne, als sie es erreichten und sie nahm es hoch, um sich wieder zu ihrem Sohn umzudrehen. Mit einer Hand tastete sie nach der seinen, dann legte sie den Anhänger hinein. Er war ungefähr halb so breit wie Emiles Handteller und rund. Doch im Gegensatz zu der blitzenden, feingearbeiteten Silberkette, an der er hing, war der Anhänger kühl und schwer. Ein Muster war in die Fläche hineingeritzt, doch ehe er es näher betrachten konnte, legte seine Mutter die Finger seiner eigenen Hand darüber._

_„Es ist ein Familienerbstück. Ich möchte, dass du es immer bei dir trägst”, sagte sie leise._

_„Was ist das?”, wollte er wissen._

_„Etwas, das dir hoffentlich Glück bringt. Und nun geh… sonst legt das Schiff noch ohne euch ab”, antwortete sie und trotz der angeschlagenen Stimme schaffte sie es, den letzten Worten einen neckenden Tonfall zu verleihen._

_Emile legte die Kette um seinen Hals und verstaute den Anhänger unter seiner Tunika, ehe er sich erhob. Er beugte sich vor, legte sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Mutter, ehe er sich nach vorne beugte und ihre Stirn küsste. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Moment kommen würde. Und doch durchfuhr ihn die Erkenntis, dass er sie gerade zum letzten Mal sah, wie ein Blitzschlag._

_Er spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen, als er sich aufrichtete und sie noch einmal anschaute. Seine Hand wanderte von ihrer Schulter hinab zu der ihren._

_„Leb wohl, Mutter. Und danke für alles”, erwiderte er._

_„Pass auf dich auf. Und danke, dass du mein Sohn warst”, entgegnete sie und drückte seine Hand._

_„Das werde ich immer sein”, antwortete er leise, während eine Träne den Weg aus seinem Augenwinkel fand. Doch er tat nichts, um sie daran zu hindern, über seine Wange hinab in seinen Bart zu laufen._

_„Geh”, sagte sie, immer noch leise, aber bestimmt, und drückte seine Hand._

_Emile beugte sich noch einmal vor, dieses Mal küsste er ihre Wange. Irgendwie schaffte er es danach, von ihr zurückzutreten. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Und er wusste auch nicht, was er noch hätte sagen können. Also drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer._

„Grünblut.”

Emile schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zu Kurt um, der immer noch sein Schwert in der Hand hielt und mitten auf dem kleinen Platz stand.

„Ich weiß, dass das hier nicht einfach für dich ist, aber wir müssen immer noch die anderen beiden Grünschnäbel finden”, erinnerte er ihn.

„Entschuldige”, erwiderte Emile und schloss zu ihm auf.

„Nichts passiert. Und wenigstens bist du heute früh im Palast gewesen”, gab der Soldat zurück, während sie sich in Bewegung setzten. Sein Blick wanderte von einer Seite zur anderen, während er nach möglichen Angreifern Ausschau hielt.

„Ich hoffe, ihnen ist nichts zugestoßen”, entgegnete der Botschafter.

„Vermutlich haben sie die Zeit vergessen, sich unter den Tisch getrunken oder wollten einfach nur Constantins Eltern ärgern”, meinte der Gardist und hob leicht die Schultern.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Vielleicht warten sie wirklich schon am Hafen auf uns”, stimmte Emile ihm zu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich ködere Euch mit einer Romanze und dann... werden Herzen auf eine ganz andere Art gebrochen. Und auf keine angenehme :/  
> Aber seien wir ehrlich, das ist es doch auch irgendwie, was GreedFall tut. Aber keine Sorge – es gibt auch ziemlich viel Fluff in dieser Geschichte ;)


	7. Amalia – Ausbruch

**Heute**

Amalia bewegte vorsichtig den Dietrich, wodurch ein schabendes Geräusch erklang. Augenblicklich hielt sie inne. Doch es blieb auf dem Gang vor der Tür ruhig.

„Hast du es?”, fragte Constantin flüsternd.

Sie warf ihrem Cousin einen Blick zu und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie waren beide in diesem Lagerraum aufgewacht, vor ungefähr einer Stunde, wenn Amalia die Zeit hätte schätzen müssen. Es gab ein kleines Fenster, direkt unter dem Dach, aber es war zu schmal, als dass sie hindurchgepasst hätte. Doch dem Licht nach, das hindurchfiel, war es noch früh am Morgen. Was gut war, denn eigentlich sollten sie sehr bald woanders sein. Aber anscheinend hatten sie sich am vorherigen Abend beim Feiern mit den falschen Leuten angelegt. Ihre Erinnerungen waren zum Ende hin lückenhaft. Wie Constantin und sie hierher gelangt waren, wusste sie nicht mehr genau. Sie waren in eine der Tavernen gegangen. Und dann in eine andere. Und danach… wurde es verschwommen.

Eigentlich war es auch egal – denn wenn sie hier nicht rauskamen, würde das Schiff womöglich ohne sie ablegen. Also versuchte Amalia es erneut. Wer auch immer sie in diesen Raum geworfen hatte, hatte ihnen ihre Gürtel, Mäntel und Degen abgenommen. Doch sie hatten nicht ihre Stiefel mitgenommen, wodurch die junge Frau immer noch über ihre Dietriche verfügte, die sie im Stiefelschaft versteckt hatte.

Sie führte den metallernen, dünnen Stift ein wenig weiter in das Schloss hinein und drehte ihn leicht, bis sie einen Widerstand spürte. Vorsichtig übte sie Druck aus und endlich erklang ein kratzendes Geräusch, das von einem Klacken gefolgt wurde. Sie legte ihre freie Hand auf die Klinke und drückte sie probehalber hinunter. Die Tür öffnete sich.

Amalia warf ihrem Vetter grinsend einen Blick zu.

„Malia, du bist unglaublich!”, sagte er, wobei sein Enthusiasmus seinen Versuch, zu flüstern, zunichte machte.

Sie legte einen Finger an die Lippen, während sie mit der anderen Hand den Dietrich wieder im Stiefelschaft verstaute. Dann öffnete sie die Tür, die ein unheilvolles Knarren hören ließ. Beide Cousins froren in der Bewegung ein. Doch nichts geschah.

Amalia verließ als erste das Zimmer. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein Gang. Auch hier waren Wände, Decken und Boden aus Holz. Anscheinend hatte sie niemand Adliges entführen lassen. Oder die Entführer hatten sie noch nicht übergeben. Sie setzte leise einen Fuß vor den anderen, während sie gefolgt von ihrem Vetter den Flur ein wenig hinabschlich. Schräg gegenüber von ihnen befand sich eine Tür. Amalia öffnete sie vorsichtig. Die junge Frau hielt augenblicklich inne, als ein Quietschen erklang. Sie zählte im Geiste langsam bis fünf, doch das Haus blieb ruhig. Dann zog sie die Tür so weit auf, dass sie einen Blick in den Raum dahinter werfen konnte. Sie sah Kisten in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke stehen und zwei normale Fenster. Gut, damit würden sie sich orientieren können. Amalia schlich in den Raum, doch auch hier war keiner zu sehen. Was nichts heißen musste – nur, weil das Knarren niemanden aufgeschreckt hatte, musste das nicht bedeuten, dass niemand hier war. Vielleicht dachten ihre Entführer lediglich, dass die Tür von alleine aufgegangen war oder einer ihrer Kumpanen sich durch das Haus bewegte. Zu ihrer Rechten befand sich eine weitere Tür, auf die sie leise zu trat.

Ein Knarzen hinter ihr ließ sie zusammenfahren und herumwirbeln, doch sie sah lediglich Constantin, der entschuldigend die Schultern hob. Erleichtert stieß Amalia die Luft aus, dann setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Hinter der Tür befand sich eine Art Schreibzimmer – wenn auch viel einfacher eingerichtet als jene, die sie vom Hof kannte. Die Möbel, ein paar Regale, ein Schreibtisch, ein Lehnstuhl und zwei Schemel, waren grob zusammengezimmert. So einfache Arbeiten hatte sie nicht einmal in der Taverne und dem Bordell der Garde gesehen, obwohl die dortige Einrichtung sich bereits gravierend von jener des Palastes unterschied.

Als ihr Blick zur Seite wanderte, erspähte sie einen weiteren Tisch – auf dem ihre Sachen lagen. Sie wandte sich zu ihrem Vetter um und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Raum, damit er ihr folgte, dann ging sie zu dem Tisch hinüber. Amalia legte ihren Waffengurt an, dann überprüfte sie ihre Pistole. Geladen, nach wie vor, aber gesichert. Erst danach zog sie ihren Mantel über und setzte schließlich ihren Hut auf. Sie hatte immer noch etwas Kopfschmerzen, was vermutlich an zu viel Alkohol lag, doch jetzt, wo sie ihre Sachen zurückhatte, fühlte sie sich wieder mehr wie sie selbst. Sie ging zum Fenster hinüber, vor dem der Schreibtisch stand, während Constantin seinen Gurt anlegte.

Die Fenster waren nicht verglast, sondern lediglich mit einigen Holzstreben versehen, so dass niemand ohne Weiteres einbrechen konnte. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen schlammigen Hof. Anscheinend befanden sie sich im ersten Stock des Hauses. Sie konnte Abdrücke auf einer Zufahrt erkennen, vermutlich von Kutschen oder Wagen. Danach wurde der Boden von einer Art Podest abgelöst, auf dem weitere Kisten übereinander gestapelt standen. Als sie sich an die Wand drückte, um zu sehen, was sich direkt vor dem Haus befand, fiel ihr Blick auf zwei Gestalten.

„Meinste wirklich, ‘s kommt wer?”, hörte sie jemanden von unten sagen.

„Hast du ihre Kleidung nicht gesehen? Bei den schicken Sachen zahlt bestimmt jemand ein hübsches Sümmchen für sie”, erwiderte die Figur am Kistenstapel.

„Und wenn nich?”

„Schneiden wir ihnen die Kehle durch und verkaufen ihren Kram. So einfach”, entgegnete der Mann.

Er hatte seinen Hut ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass Amalia sein Geschlecht nur an seiner Stimme erkannt hatte.

Bei der beiläufigen Erwähnung, dass man Constantin und sie töten würde, lief ihr ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken, doch gleichzeitig spürte sie, dass sie wütend wurde. Niemand würde sie beide in irgendeinen Kanal werfen und ganz sicher nicht die paar Hanseln da unten.

Sie hörte leise Schritte neben sich und als sie den Blick hob, sah sie, dass Constantin auf der anderen Seite an das Fenster herangetreten war und hinab in den Hof schaute.

„Machen wir’s gleich. Das Warten nervt”, meinte eine dritte Person, die Amalia von ihrem Posten aus nicht sehen konnte.

In diesem Moment kam eine weitere Gestalt den Weg hinab, auf dem die Wagenspuren hinter das Haus führten.

„Und, wie sieht’s aus?”, wollte einer der Anderen wissen.

„Alles ruhig”, entgegnete der Neuankömmling, der Stimme nach eine Frau.

Hinter dem Hof waren Hausdächer, Schornsteine und die Masten von Schiffen zu sehen. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach befanden sie sich noch in Sérène. Wenistens etwas.

Als Amalia den Blick hob, begegnete sie dem ihres Vetters. Sie deutete mit dem Kinn auf den Raum hinter ihm, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Er neigte leicht den Kopf, dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück.

„Das sind ganz gewöhnliche Vagabunden”, stellte Constantin leise fest, als sie den Flur erreicht hatten.

Seine Base nickte.

„Offensichtlich wissen sie nicht, wen sie entführt haben. Sonst würden sie nicht überlegen, uns die Kehle durchzuschneiden”, entgegnete sie flüsternd.

„Was hältst du davon, ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie einen Fehler begangen haben?”, schlug ihr Vetter vor.

Amalia erlaubte sich ein Lächeln: „Wir sollten schleunigst zurück in den Palast, aber… ich denke, wir sind am Schnellsten, wenn wir die Vordertür nehmen.”

Constantin und Amalia begegneten auf dem Weg hinunter niemanden. Erst als sie an der Tür waren, hielten sie inne und zogen ihre Waffen. Die junge Frau legte eine Hand auf die Klinke und schaute zu ihrem Vetter.

„Bereit?”, fragte sie, wobei sie nur ihre Lippen bewegte, um die Leute im Hof nicht zu warnen. Ein Knirschen erklang von draußen. Vermutlich ging gerade jemand an der Tür vorbei.

Ihr Vetter nickte. In seinen Augen blitzte es und mit jedem Moment schien seine Stimmung von aufgeregt in angespannt über– und wieder zurückzuschlagen. Amalia ließ die Tür auffliegen und schritt hindurch, gefolgt von ihrem Cousin.

„Gentlemen”, sagte sie und ließ ihre Augen über die Umgebung wandern. Vor ihnen stand einer der Banditen, wobei seine Gestalt fast vollständig in seinem großen Mantel zu versinken schien. Unweit von ihm stand eine der Frauen, die in einen abgetragenen Gehrock, Hosen und ungepflegte, schlammverkrustete Stiefel gehüllt war. Die Adlige erspähte den dritten Banditen weiter hinten im Hof, an einem Kistenstapel. Wo war Nummer vier?

„Meine Damen”, ließ Constantin vernehmen, der mit dem Degen in der Hand neben sie trat.

„Wir bedanken uns für die Gastfreundschaft, doch wir werden nun gehen”, fügte er an und machte einen Schritt nach vorne, doch die beiden Gestalten ihnen gegenüber zogen ihre Degen.

„Nicht? Nun… schade”, meinte er, wobei der Tonfall bei seinem letzten Wort das genaue Gegenteil auszudrücken schien.

Amalia hatte weiter die Umgebung beobachtet. Als Constantin den Schritt an ihr vorbei machte, erspähte sie die letzte Entführerin. Diese hatte an der Wand des L–Förmigen Hauses gelehnt und erst jetzt, wo Amalias Vetter ihr nicht mehr die Sicht verdeckte, konnte die Adlige sie sehen. Und die Pistole, die diese in der Hand hielt.

„Constantin!”, entfuhr es Amalia. Sie riss ihren Cousin zu sich hinüber und zog die Tür an sie beide heran. Nur einen Lidschlag später erklang ein lauter Knall und augenblicklich erfüllte der beißende Geruch nach Schießpulver die Luft. Jetzt hieß es, schnell sein.

„War das…”

„Sie haben keine anderen Schusswaffen”, unterbrach Amalia ihren Vetter und stürzte sich an ihm vorbei auf die andere Banditin. Zumindest hoffte die junge Frau, dass sie sich richtig erinnerte, denn ihr blieb keine Zeit, nachzusehen, da die Frau ihr gegenüber im selben Augenblick mit gezücktem Degen auf sie zukam.

Amalia brauchte einen Moment, um einen sicheren Stand zu finden und wich dem ersten Ausfall ihrer Gegnerin noch eher unbeholfen aus, doch danach trieb sie die Frau konsequent mit einer sich immer wieder verändernden Reihenfolge aus Finten, Stößen und Ausfällen zurück. Sie hörte weiteren Kampflärm hinter sich, begleitet von Ausrufen: „Übernimm dich nicht!” und „Obacht – sonst stolperst du.”

Sie wusste, dass beides nicht ihr galt, aber Constantins Rufe erinnerten sie daran, dass sie derzeit in der Unterzahl waren. Und ihr Waffenmeister hatte ihnen beigebracht, Gegner nicht länger als notwendig aus den Augen zu lassen. Amalia ließ sich also wieder zurückfallen und nutzte eine Unachtsamkeit ihrer Angreiferin, um ihr die Spitze ihres Degens in den Oberschenkel zu stoßen. Die Frau schrie auf und ihre Bewegungen wurden beträchtlich langsamer.

Die Adlige sprang von ihr fort und drehte sich um – nur um zu sehen, dass die andere Frau bereits neues Schießpulver in ihre Pistole füllte.

„Constantin – nach links!”, forderte sie ihn auf, während sie an ihn herantrat und kurzerhand den Degen seines Gegners mit dem ihren band. Der Blick des Banditen wanderte von einem zum anderen, anscheinend war er verwirrt, dass er plötzlich einen anderen Fechtpartner hatte.

„Keine Sorge, guter Mann, ihr seid in den besten Händen”, ließ ihr Vetter vernehmen, während er sich rasch entfernte.

Amalia folgte den Bewegungen der gegnerischen Waffe mit der ihren und sah, wie ihr Gegenüber zusehends frustrierter wurde – und schließlich inne hielt, als ein weiterer Ruf erklang: „Gentlemen, Milady – dürfte ich um Eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?”

Der Blick des Banditen wanderte zur Seite. Erst dann gestattete die junge Frau es sich, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Constantin hatte die Frau dazu gebracht, die Pistole fallen zu lassen. Die Spitze seines Degens schwebte einer Biene gleich vor ihrer Brust und sie hatte die Hände erhoben.

„Ich bitte darum, dass alle Anwesenden ihre Waffen fallen lassen und dann dieses Gelände verlassen”, fügte er an.

Amalia schaute zuerst zu dem Mann, der unweit von Constantin stand – aber zu weit entfernt, als dass er mit einem raschen Ausfall bei ihm sein konnte. Dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter zu dem Mann ihr gegenüber, dessen Klinge immer noch von ihrer gebunden wurde. Zum Schluss schaute sie zu der Frau, die sie zu Beginn verletzt hatte. Diese hatte sich zu einem Kistenstapel geschleppt, auf den sie sich nun stützte. Sie hielt nach wie vor ihren Degen in der Hand, doch es wirkte fast, als würde sie sich an der Waffe festklammern.

„Heute noch, meine Cousine und ich haben noch viel vor”, ließ Constantin erneut vernehmen, als niemand Anstalten machte, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen.

Schließlich klapperte es zu Amalias Rechter, als die Verwundete ihre Waffe von sich warf. Die beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick, dann ließen sie ebenfalls die Waffen los. Amalias Gegner hob die Hände, ehe er langsam ein paar Schritte zurückmachte.

„Ihr dürft gehen”, meinte Constantin gönnerhaft.

„Sie nicht – wir behalten sie, bis wir in Sicherheit sind”, wandte Amalia sofort ein und trat rückwärts auf ihren Vetter zu, um ihn vor eventuellen Angriffen zu schützen.

„Gut, dann dürfen die anderen drei gehen”, korrigierte dieser sich.

„Ich denke, Eure Gefährtin könnte dabei etwas Hilfe gebrauchen”, gab die Adlige zu bedenken und deutete mit ihrem Kinn auf die Verletzte.

Doch die beiden Männer wichen weiter zurück. Als der erste die Ecke des Hauses erreichte, wandte er sich herum und lief los, der zweite tat es ihm gleich.

„Sieht so aus, als müsste sie hierbleiben. Eine Schande. Es scheint heutzutage keine Loyalität mehr zu geben”, meinte Constantin und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nun, werte Dame, Ihr werdet uns noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten”, wandte er sich an die Banditin, die er nach wie vor bedrohte. Ihr Blick schien die beiden Cousins durchbohren zu wollen, doch Amalia war nicht beeindruckt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie überfallen wurde. Es war nicht so, dass es ihr häufig passiert war, aber tatsächlich fürchtete sie in diesem Augenblick eher die Standpauke, welche sie zweifelsohne im Palast erwarten würde, sobald man Constantins und ihr Fernbleiben dort bemerken würde. Schließlich hatten sie die Situation hier unter Kontrolle gebracht.

Amalia wandte sich ebenfalls ihrer Geisel zu und richtete ihren Degen auf diese.

„Geht an der Hauswand entlang, bis wir Euch etwas anderes sagen”, wies sie die Frau an. Diese warf der jungen Adligen einen Blick zu, als würde sie sich am liebsten auf sie stürzen. Amalia hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Doch als nichts geschah, deutete sie mit dem Kinn auf die Hausecke, hinter der ihre Kameraden verschwunden waren. Die Adlige ließ die Spitze ihres Degens ein wenig in Richtung des Halses der Frau wandern. Schließlich schob die Banditin sich an der Bretterwand entlang. Amalia ging vor ihrem Vetter und beobachtete abwechselnd die Umgebung und ihre widerspenstige Geisel.

Doch niemand lauerte ihnen auf. Hinter der Ecke führte ein verschlammter Weg auf ein Tor zu, dessen linker Flügel ein wenig offen stand. Sie konnte sehen, dass sich dort Leute bewegten und bereits jetzt waren die Geräusche von der Straße zu hören, die sich dahinter erstreckte. Klopfen und das Knattern von Wagenrädern, das ab und an Gespräche und Schritte übertönte.

Als ihre kleine Gruppe das Tor erreichte, tauschte sie einen Blick mit ihrem Cousin, der um Amalia herum ging und das Tor ein wenig weiter öffnete.

„Das war’s”, stellte er überrascht fest und schaute zurück zu seiner Base. Diese hielt weiter die Spitze ihres Degens auf die Entführerin gerichtet.

„Wir verabschieden uns nun. Kommt nicht auf die Idee, uns zu folgen”, wandte die Adlige sich an diese.

„Und versucht beim nächsten Mal loyalere Kumpanen zu finden. Lebt wohl”, fügte Constantin an und neigte leicht den Kopf in Richtung der Banditin, gerade so, als würde er sich von einem gleichrangigen Adligen verabschieden.

Amalia senkte ihre Klinge und ging langsam rückwärts, wobei sie die Frau nicht aus den Augen ließ. Doch sobald diese nicht mehr bedroht wurde, preschte sie an den beiden vorbei auf das offene Tor zu, wobei sie Constantin anrempelte, der seinerseits halb gegen Amalia fiel.

„Verzeih mir”, ließ er augenblicklich vernehmen, sobald er sich wieder gefangen hatte, und griff nach den Schultern seiner Base, um dieser Halt zu geben.

„Nichts passiert”, erwiderte sie und steckte ihren Degen wieder in die Scheide.

„So etwas Unhöfliches! Wir haben sie doch laufen lassen!”, meinte ihr Cousin kopfschüttelnd, ehe sie gemeinsam das Tor durchschritten.

„Wenigstens folgt sie uns dann nicht”, gab Amalia zu bedenken.

„Das bleibt zu hoffen”, entgegnete ihr Vetter, doch sein Gesicht hellte sich bereits wieder auf: „Das glaubt uns doch niemand! Gefangen genommen und selbstständig wieder befreit innerhalb eines Tages!”

„Ja – ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass unser Abenteuer schon los geht, bevor wir Sérène verlassen haben”, stimmte sie ihm zu und lächelte.

„Und wie rasch wir dabei waren – ich bin sicher, Kurt ist stolz auf uns”, fuhr ihr Cousin fort.

Amalia wiegte leicht den Kopf: „Wenn man bedenkt, dass er so etwas noch nie über einen von uns gesagt hat… Ich glaube eher, dass er uns das Fell dafür über die Ohren ziehen wird, dass wir uns von vier Hanseln haben gefangen nehmen lassen.”

„Hach – wahrscheinlich hast du Recht”, lenkte ihr Vetter ein.

„Aber… wer weiß, vielleicht erfährt er es auch gar nicht, wenn wir uns sputen”, meinte sie und grinste.

„Glaubst du, wir schaffen es rechtzeitig zurück in den Palast?”, erkundigte Constantin sich und sein Blick wanderte die Straße hinauf. Sie wussten, dass sie nach oben mussten, wenn sie zurückwollten – es würde nicht allzu schwer werden, den Weg zu finden.

„Nicht, wenn wir hier noch ewig herumstehen”, antwortete sie.

Erneut lächelte ihr Cousin und nickte ihr zu.

„Wohl wahr. Komm!”, das letzte Wort rief er und lief los. Amalia schloss sich ihm an und gemeinsam rannten sie die Straße hinauf, vorbei an Geschäften, die langsam öffneten, den Wagen von Lieferanten und Passanten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Ich weiß, ich sagte der Upload kommt Freitag, dieses Mal kam mir das Leben dazwischen.  
> Habt alle weiterhin ein schönes Wochenende und bis nächste Woche. Dann erfahren wir, was Kurt zu der ganzen Aktion zu sagen hat ;)


	8. Kurt – Die vermissten Grünschnäbel

**Heute**

Kurt Pakusch, einstiger Waffenmeister der drei Cousins, ging an der Seite von Emile auf die Docks zu. Nauts – leicht zu erkennen an den Gesichtstätowierungen – eilten beladen mit Kisten und Bündeln auf einige der Schiffe zu, während sie von anderen Dinge abluden. Immer wieder hallten Rufe durch die Luft, die ab und an vom Kreischen der Möwen übertönt wurden. Insgesamt sah der Soldat vier Schiffe, doch er wusste, dass am Kai hinab noch mehr anlegen konnten. Sein einstiger Schüler blieb stehen und ließ den Blick über die Szenerie vor ihnen wandern, ehe er sich erneut in Bewegung setzte und auf einen Naut zuhielt, der Befehle rief: „Du dort! Sei vorsichtig, dieses Porzellan ist mehr Wert als dein Leben!”

Keine schöne Aussicht – und als sei dem Träger das ebenfalls aufgegangen, stolperte er in diesem Moment. Die zwei mit Leinen verzurrten Bündel, die er getragen hatte, fielen mit lautem Klirren und Scheppern zu Boden. Die Schnur eines der Pakete riss und einige Scherben klapperten über das Kopfsteinpflaster.

„So viel zum Porzellan”, murmelte Kurt.

Er wusste, wie es war, von Dingen umgeben zu sein, die höher wertgeschätzt wurden als das eigene Leben. Zwölf Jahre Dienst im Palast hatten ihm Einiges über die Wertmaßstäbe der Kongregation der Händler beigebracht. Es schien kein Problem zu geben, das sie nicht mit Gold lösen konnten. Was im Falle der Garde oft gelang, schließlich waren sie Söldner. Was nicht bedeutete, dass sie sich sofort vom Nächstbesten kaufen ließen – sie schlossen Verträge lediglich auf Zeit ab und sobald das Ende in Sicht war, holten sie weitere Angebote ein. Was ihnen oft eine Erhöhung des Soldes einbrachte.

Grünblut hatte den Kurs geändert und eilte zu dem gestürzten Mann, der dabei war, sich wieder aufzurappeln.

„Seid Ihr verletzt?”, erkundigte der Botschafter sich und reichte dem Naut eine Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Nichts passiert”, entgegnete dieser.

„Als ‘Nichts’ würde ich es nicht bezeichnen. Geh zurück zu den Wagen und sieh zu, dass das nicht noch einmal geschieht”, schaltete der andere sich ein. Kurt musterte ihn. Er war ähnlich groß wie Grünblut, dafür glatt rasiert, wodurch seine zahlreichen Tätowierungen im Gesicht gut zu erkennen waren. Der Söldner hatte nur ab und an mit Nauts zu tun gehabt, doch er wusste, dass ihr Rang sich anhand dieser Zeichen ablesen ließ und es war wie bei der Garde – je mehr Zeichen, desto höher stand die Person. Auf dem Gesicht dieses Nauts war nicht mehr viel Platz, wenn man von Nase, Wangenknochen und Stirn absah.

„Natürlich, Käpt’n”, ließ der andere Naut vernehmen, ehe er an ihm vorbei eilte.

„Seid nicht zu hart zu ihm. Mein Vetter mochte dieses Service ohnehin nie”, wandte der Botschafter sich an den verbliebenen Seemann, nachdem er den Scherben auf dem Pflaster noch einen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Ihr… seid der Cousin des Gouverneurs?”, erkundigte der Naut sich. Er musterte die beiden Männer sich gegenüber, wobei sein Blick länger auf dem Adligen als dem Gardisten ruhte. Kurt kannte dieses Verhalten aus dem letzten Dutzend Jahre gut genug. Er war leicht als Leibwache zu erkennen und verlor somit oft die Aufmerksamkeit der meisten. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er nicht zuhörte. Er hatte in all der Zeit so Einiges aufgeschnappt.

„Emile de Sardet, Neffe des Prinzen und Botschafter der Kongregation”, erwiderte dieser und reichte dem Naut die Hand zum Gruß. Der andere Mann ergriff sie und schüttelte sie kurz.

„Kapitän Vasco, nehme ich an?”, erkundigte der Diplomat sich.

„Richtig”, antwortete der Seemann.

„Wenn alles soweit in Ordnung ist, werden wir bald mit Eurem Boot in See stechen.”

Der Tonfall des Naut wurde merklich kühler, als er entgegnete: „Es ist ein Schiff. Kein Boot.”

„Entschuldigt”, entgegnete Grünblut sofort. Von den drei Grünschnäbeln war er schon immer der Bedachteste gewesen. In den ersten Monaten, in denen Kurt die drei trainiert hatte, hatte er angenommen, dass der Junge einfach nur konfliktscheu war. Das traf in Teilen zu, aber auf eine der besseren Arten: Emile versuchte stets, Unstimmigkeiten mit Worten zu lösen oder zu entschärfen, bevor sie eskalierten. Constantin bemühte sich ebenfalls um Ersteres und scheiterte oft an Zweiterem. Und Amal verursachte Konflikte genau so gerne, wie sie diese mit einem Duell entschied, oft zu ihren Gunsten.

„Ihr seid nicht der Erste, der es so nennt”, erwiderte der Kapitän.

„Ihr habt nicht zufällig meinen Vetter und meine Base gesehen?”, wollte Grünblut wissen und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die Docks wandern.

„Nein. Sie sind nicht bei Euch?”, hakte der Naut nach.

„Sie waren heute früh nicht im Palast, nachdem sie gestern Abend die bevorstehende Reise feiern wollten. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie vielleicht bereits hier sind, aber dann werde ich sie suchen gehen”, antwortete der Botschafter.

„Ich hoffe ihnen ist nichts zugestoßen. Oder dass sie es sich anders überlegt haben. Die Flut wartet nicht”, gab der Kapitän zu bedenken.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich in Grünbluts Mundwinkel: „Sie haben es sich auf keinen Fall anders überlegt. Vielleicht haben sie ein Zimmer in der Taverne genommen, als ihnen der Weg zu weit erschien.”

Soweit Kurt wusste, war das in Constantins Fall bereits einmal vorgekommen – allerdings war der angehende Gouverneur damals bedeutend jünger gewesen.

„Wenn Ihr dort seid – könntet Ihr ein Auge nach einem meiner Crewmitglieder aufhalten? Er hat sich noch nicht zum Dienst gemeldet und wurde zuletzt vor zwei Tagen dort gesehen”, erkundigte der Naut sich, doch Kurt hörte nur noch mit halben Ohr zu, weil etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog: Zwischen all den rasch vorbeieilenden Menschen und dem Kreischen der Möwen näherten sich zwei Personen, die zielgerichtet auf ihre kleine Gruppe zuhielten. Er wandte sich ein wenig um und sah Constantin und Amal auf sie zukommen. Auf den Lippen des Adligen lag ein Lächeln, welches sich verbreiterte, als er seinen einstigen Waffenmeister erblickte. Das Schmunzeln seiner Cousine mochte auf den ersten Blick verhaltener wirken, doch es wurde zu einem Grinsen, als sie näherkam.

„Kurt! Emile! Verzeiht uns die Verspätung”, rief Constatin und beschleunigte seinen Gang für die letzten Armlängen.

„Constantin! Amalia!”, empfing Grünblut sie, wobei er ihnen entgegeneilte und einen nach dem anderen umarmte.

Kurt nannte es die Zwei–Stunden–Umarmungen, weil sie es gefühlt jedes Mal taten, sobald sie zwei Stunden voneinander getrennt waren.

„Ist das unser wackerer Kapitän?”, fragte der angehende Gouverneur, nachdem sein Vetter und er einander losgelassen hatten und musterte den Naut.

„Kapitän Vasco”, bestätigte dieser und nickte ihm zu.

„Constantin und Amalia d’Orsay, wir sind hocherfreut”, stellte der Adlige seine Base und sich vor.

„Wir brauchen noch etwa zwei Stunden, bis das Schiff vollständig beladen ist. Falls Ihr wünscht, könnt Ihr bereits an Bord gehen und Euch einrichten. Obwohl… die Kajüten wohl nicht ganz dem Komfort entsprechen, den Ihr gewohnt seid”, gab der Naut zu bedenken.

„Ich habe noch nie ein Schiff betreten, ich bin sicher, es wird meine Erwartungen bei Weitem übertreffen!”, widersprach Constantin enthusiastisch.

„Zu Mal wir noch nach Eurem Schiffsjungen sehen werden. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und finden ihn”, wandte Emile ein.

„Dafür wäre ich dankbar, aber wenn es nicht anders geht, werden wir ohne ihn segeln. Eure Reise hat Priorität”, entgegnete der Kapitän.

„Keine Sorge – Emile sorgt dafür, dass wir pünktlich zurück sind”, meinte Amal, wobei sie besagtem Vetter ein Lächeln zuwarf.

„Wir halten Euch nicht weiter ab”, bestätigte der Botschafter, ehe er sich abwandte und den Weg in Richtung des Gasthauses einschlug.

„Entschuldigt unsere Verspätung”, begann Constantin, als sie die Straße wieder hinauf gingen.

„Wo wart Ihr zwei?”, wollte Grünblut wissen und warf erst seinem Vetter, der an seiner Seite lief und dann seiner Cousine, die hinter ihm einherschritt, einen Blick zu.

„Wir… wurden aufgehalten”, antwortete diese vage.

„Entführt hat man uns und dann in ein grässliches Haus gesperrt. Aber sie hatten nicht mit Malias Dietrichen gerechnet, noch damit, dass wir unsere Degen wiederfinden und ihnen dafür eine Lektion erteilen”, berichtete Constantin.

Kurt schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Der angehende Gouverneur war fünfundzwanzig, Amal vierundzwanzig und Emile dreiunzwanzig – und er war immer noch der Vernünftigste von den dreien. Dabei hatte der Soldat langsam angefangen zu glauben, dass die drei allmählich erwachsen wurden, aber so wie es aussah, traf das nur auf Grünblut zu, der bereits mit sechszehn mitunter wie ein wesentlich erfahrener Mann argumentiert hatte.

„Ihr lasst euch entführen? Wie?”, wollte der Gardist wissen.

„Das… ist etwas lückenhaft”, gestand Constantin und schaute kurz über die Schulter in Richtung seines einstigen Waffenmeisters.

„Wie lückenhaft?”, hakte dieser nach.

„Wir wissen es beide nicht mehr so genau. Wir nehmen an, dass sie uns etwas ins Getränk getan und dann gehofft hatten, dass jemand für uns bezahlt. Zumindest klangen sie heute früh so, aber wir haben sie nicht nach ihren Motiven befragt”, antwortete Amal, die neben ihm ging.

„Nun, dafür hatten wir auch kaum Zeit. Kurt, du hättest sehen sollen, wie rasch wir sie in die Flucht geschlagen haben”, begann ihr Vetter, doch der Gardist bremste ihn sogleich: „Wie viele?”

„Vier. Schurken, sage ich dir. Sie waren…”

„Ihr habt euch von vier Hanseln gefangennehmen lassen? Habt ihr überhaupt etwas bei mir gelernt? Man könnte denken, ihr wollt gar nicht aufbrechen. Wenn euch so viel am Hof liegt…”, widersprach er sofort, brach aber ab.

Schon nach seinen ersten Worten hatte er eine Berührung am Unterarm verspürt und daraufhin zu Amal gesehen. Diese hatte leicht den Kopf geschüttelt und kurz einen Blick in Constantins Richtung geworfen. Er hatte sie und ihre Vettern in all der Zeit mehr als einmal belehrt. Zu Beginn, als sie noch Kinder und Jugendliche gewesen waren, hatte Amal noch versucht, sich mit Lügen herauszureden, doch in den letzten Jahren hatte sie ihm nur selten widersprochen – und sogar ab und an zumindest in die richtige Richtung dabei gedacht. Dass sie ihn jetzt unterbrach hing nicht mit ihrem mangelnden Respekt zusammen, sondern mit ihrem Vetter.

„Ich versichere dir, Kurt, wir sind nicht darauf aus, hierzubleiben. Aber lass dich von Amalia nicht abhalten, deine Meinung mit uns zu teilen”, entgegnete Constantin, der ihn erneut über die Schulter hinweg ansah.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt!”, widersprach diese ein wenig zu schnell. Auf Constantins Gesicht legte sich ein nachsichtiges Lächeln: „Willst du sagen, dass du unserem geschätzten Waffenmeister eben kein Zeichen gegeben, dass er von mir ablassen soll?”

Amals Blick wanderte kurz zu Boden, ehe sie wieder ihren Cousin ansah und die Schultern hob: „Ich finde nur, dass wir bereits im Palast genug gemaßregelt wurden.”

Daraufhin huschte ein Schatten über Constantins Gesicht, wie so oft, wenn es um seine Eltern ging. Kurt konnte es ihm nicht ganz verdenken.

„Bitte, sie mussten nur ein wenig Vorrat anlegen. Schließlich haben sie in den nächsten Monaten keine Gelegenheit dazu”, erwiderte er, lächelte aber am Ende bereits wieder.

„Kommt. Finden wir diesen Schiffsjungen”, fügte er an und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Der Soldat blieb einen Moment zurück, ebenso wie seine einstige Schülerin.

„Nehme an, die Exzellenzen waren nicht amüsiert, als ihr zwei nach dem Frühstück aufgetaucht seid.”

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu und ihre gute Laune schien für den Moment verflogen.

„Nicht einmal im Ansatz. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätten wir nach dem Umziehen den Palast sofort wieder verlassen, aber Constantin hätte es vielleicht eines Tages bereut, seinen Eltern nicht auf Wiedersehen gesagt zu haben. Und Tante Valerie… hat uns zumindest ein paar freundliche Worte mit auf den Weg gegeben und uns gesagt, wo wir euch finden werden.”

„Vier Leute?”, hakte er nach.

Erneut nickte Amal: „Ich weiß, wir haben uns nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert.”

Das war für ihre Verhältnisse geradezu einsichtig.

„Immerhin habt ihr es alleine da rausgeschafft”, meinte er und hob die Schultern.

Daraufhin legte sich wieder ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht seiner einstigen Schülerin.

„Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was für eine Standpauke du uns gegeben hättest, wenn ihr uns hättet retten müssen.”

„Sei lieber froh”, bestätigte der Soldat. Obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht für die Erziehung der drei verantwortlich war. Erst recht nicht jetzt, wo er lediglich als ihr Leibwächter angestellt war. Und Verantwortlicher für Constantins Wache sobald sie Teer Fradee erreichten. Doch zuerst mussten sie aufbrechen.

Amal und er beschleunigten ihre Schritte, um Emile und Constantin nicht zu verlieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an lordirrelevant für die Kudos :)  
> Ich wünsche Euch allen ein schönes Wochenende!


	9. Constantin – Auf den Spuren des vermissten Schiffsjungen

**Heute**

Die Hälfte der Tische in der Taverne waren besetzt gewesen, als sie dort eingetroffen waren. Constantin hatte gedacht, dass sie zwar ein wenig herumfragen, aber schließlich unverrichteter Dinge wieder abziehen würden. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Der Wirt hatte sich tatsächlich an den Jungen erinnert und sie an einen Kartenspieler verwiesen, der in einer Ecke saß und etwas löffelte, das wohl als ‚Eintopf’ bezeichnet wurde. Der angehende Gouverneur hatte ihn gefragt, was mit Jonas geschehen war. Er hatte sich sogar bereit gemacht, den Mann, dessen Äußeres sichtlich preis gab, dass er bereits seit Monaten am Malichor litt, mithilfe des Namens d’Orsay zum Reden zu bringen, doch so weit kam es gar nicht. Der Spieler erzählte ihnen von Jonas – und dass dieser angeblich von einem Edelmann angesprochen worden war. Dessen Name der Spieler sogar kannte.

Constantin hielt das alles für mehr als fragwürdig, aber Emile hatte sich bei dem Mann bedankt und sie waren aufgebrochen. Unterwegs hatte der angehende Botschafter ihnen erklärt, dass die Familie Fontaine zum niederen Adel gehörte. Sie verfügten über ein wenig Besitz im Umland von Sérène, besaßen aber kaum Einfluss innerhalb der Kongregation. Die geringe Größe ihres Anwesens bestätigte diesen Eindruck: Es zwar zweigeschossig und verfügte vielleicht über fünf oder sechs Räume.

Sie waren umgehend zur Dame des Hauses geführt worden, doch diese schien nicht zu wissen, wovon sie sprachen. Ihr Mann sei geschäftlich unterwegs und sie habe noch nie von einem Schiffsjungen namens Jonas gehört.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Euch nicht weiter behilflich sein kann”, sagte Lady Fontaine erneut.

„Das ist bedauerlich, aber nicht zu ändern”, entgegnete sein jüngerer Vetter.

„Habt vielen Dank für Eure Zeit”, fügte er an und verneigte sich.

„Lady Fontaine, könnte ich einen winzigen Gefallen erbitten? Ich bin bereits den halben Tag unterwegs und die nächsten Monate nur auf einem Schiff… wäre es möglich, dass ich mich hier noch einmal frisch mache?”, erkundigte Amalia sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Und einem Augenaufschlag. So etwas tat sie sonst nur bei Hof, doch Constantin gab sein Bestes, um sich die Verwunderung darüber nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Natürlich. Meine Zofe wird Euch den Weg zeigen”, erwiderte diese.

„Besten Dank. Ihr könnt schon einmal draußen warten. Wir wollen die Gastfreundschaft von Lady Fontaine nicht überstrapazieren”, wandte sie sich an die anderen drei.

Ihre beiden Vettern tauschten einen Blick, dann hoben sie die Schultern und verabschiedeten sich. Kurt folgte ihnen, als sie das Haus verließen und den kleinen Platz davor überquerten.

„Das war höchst ungewöhnlich”, sagte Constantin schließlich, als sie ein paar Schritte gemacht hatten.

„In der Tat”, bestätigte Emile und ließ seinen Blick zurück zum Haus wandern.

„Entweder lügt sie, oder sie weiß nichts von den Machenschaften ihres Mannes”, warf der Söldner ein, der mit verschränkten Armen neben ihnen stand, wobei seine Stimme noch dunkler als gewöhnlich war.

„Du denkst, er tut dem Jungen etwas an?”, wollte der angehende Gouverneur wissen, nachdem er sich zu seinem einstigen Waffenmeister umgewandt hatte.

„Ein Mann, der einen Jugendlichen entführt und die Ehefrau weiß nichts davon? Man braucht nicht viel Fantasie um sich vorzustellen, warum er das tut. Ich würde die Garde informieren, aber bei jemand so Hochgestellten werden sie nicht weit kommen”, antwortete der Soldat.

Die Münz–Garde, die der Einfachheit halber oft nur als Garde bezeichnet wurde, übernahm meistens die Aufgaben von Wächtern innerhalb der Kongregation. Constantin wusste aus ihrem Unterricht mit Sir de Courcillon, dass die meisten ihrer Mitglieder ursprünglich aus dem Land Algerm kamen. Vor etwa hundertfünfzig Jahren hatten sie Expansionskriege geführt, als die Bevölkerung von Algerm zu zahlreich geworden war. Sie hatten in kurzer Zeit große Landstriche erobert – doch sie waren an der Verwaltung der erbeuteten Gebiete gescheitert. Sie hatten weite Teile wieder verloren und waren schließlich dazu übergegangen, ihre Kampfkraft zu verkaufen. Seitdem arbeiteten sie für Thélème, die Brückenallianz und die Kongregation. Niemand über zwanzig durfte in Algerm bleiben, wenn er nicht zuvor im Ausland gedient hatte. Einige gingen bereits vor ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag. Thélème und die Brückenallianz verwendeten den Großteil ihrer eigenen Soldaten auf den Krieg miteinander und die Kongregation sparte sich seit jenem Abkommen mit Algerm die Ausbildung eigener Rekruten für Stadtwächter, Leibwachen und Soldaten im Allgemeinen. Es war günstiger, die Algermer zu bezahlen, als eigene Wachen zu trainieren und wenn die Kongregation irgendwo Gold sparen konnte, tat sie dies. Das hatte er schon gelernt, bevor er überhaupt von der Existenz eines Landes namens Algerm gehört hatte.

„Wie abscheulich. Vielleicht sollten wir… meine Eltern informieren”, gab Constantin zu bedenken. Er spürte, wie Emile nach seiner Hand griff und sie kurz drückte. Der angehende Regent schenkte seinem Vetter dafür ein dankbares Lächeln. Sie beide wussten, wie ungerne Constantin zurückgehen würde. Zudem bestand die Möglichkeit, dass seine Eltern die Sache als unwichtig abtaten und ihm einmal mehr Verantwortungslosigkeit vorwarfen.

„Vielleicht findet Amalia etwas”, meinte sein Cousin und in seine Augen legte sich ein aufmunternder Ausdruck.

Bei der Erwähnung ihrer Cousine und der Aussicht darauf, nicht noch einmal in den Palast zurückzumüssen, nahm der Druck in Constantins Brustkorb merklich ab, auch wenn ihm erst dabei auffiel, dass dieses Gefühl dagewesen war.

„Du fandest es also auch merkwürdig, dass sie uns plötzlich hinauskomplementiert hat und sich noch Mal frisch machen wollte?”, fragte er seinen jüngeren Vetter.

„Eindeutig.”

„Nehme an, ihr werdet es gleich erfahren”, meinte Kurt und deutete mit dem Kinn auf Amalias Gestalt, die mittlerweile auch das Haus der Fontaines verlassen hatte und auf sie zukam.

„Du hast dich wirklich frisch gemacht”, stellte Emile fest. Der angehende Gouverneur musste ihm Recht geben: Sie hatte ihre Haare zuvor in einem einfachen Flechtzopf getragen, nun fielen sie ihr in einem feinen Fischgrätenzopf über die linke Schulter.

„Und du… riechst auch anders”, bemerkte Constantin, als sie die drei Männer erreichte und plötzlich ein schwerer, blumiger Geruch in der Luft lag, bei dem er nur knapp den Instinkt unterdrücken konnte, eine Hand vor die Nase zu nehmen und einen halben Schritt zurückzutreten.

Amalias Lächeln wurde eine Spur resignierend, als sie die Schultern hob: „Ich musste es ja so aussehen lassen, als wäre ich wirklich deswegen dageblieben. Als Lady Fontaine nachsehen wollte, ob ich fertig bin, habe ich zur erstbesten Parfumflasche auf dem Toilettentisch gegriffen. Nicht meine beste Wahl. In der Eile habe ich auch den Zopf zu straff gebunden. Aber das kann ich auf dem Weg zum Lagerhaus in Ordnung bringen.”

Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in die nächste Gasse und sie setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Du hast also die Zeit Mal wieder zum Herumschleichen genutzt”, schlussfolgerte Kurt.

Einer von Amalias Liebhabern hatte ihr vor Jahren gezeigt, wie man Dietriche benutzte und seitdem war sie in den vergangenen Jahren mehrfach in andere Zimmer eingebrochen, sowohl im Palast als auch bei auswärtigen Anlässen. Constantin konnte sich nur an zwei Gelegenheiten erinnern, bei denen sie etwas gestohlen hatte. Seine Cousine war vor allen Dingen neugierig, wie es schien.

„Natürlich”, entgegnete sie und grinste ihn an, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Im Arbeitszimmer von Lord Fontaine gibt es nicht viel. Wie Emile auf dem Weg hierher sagte – eine kleine Familie mit wenig Besitz. Kein Wunder, dass sie nie auf einen der Bälle eingeladen waren. Doch es gibt ein Lagerhaus weiter unten in der Stadt. Ich denke, wir sollten unser Glück dort versuchen.”

„Malia, du bist unglaublich”, sagte Constantin und warf ihr ein Lächeln zu.

„Ich versuche lediglich, mit euch beiden mitzuhalten”, antwortete sie.

„Als ob du das müsstest”, widersprach ihr älterer Vetter.

„Welche Richtung?”, unterbrach der Gardist die beiden.

„Färbergasse. Du weißt, wo das ist?”, wollte sie wissen.

Er nickte.

„Gut – ich nicht und ich fürchte, den beiden geht es nicht anders”, antwortete sie und schaute kurz zu ihren Cousins, die ebenfalls den Kopf schüttelten.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich Leibwächter oder Kindermädchen bin”, entgegnete der Söldner und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Wie wäre es mit geschätzter Gefährte?”, schlug Emile vor.

Constantin hörte den Soldaten schnauben und tauschte einen Blick mit Malia, die immer noch lächelnd die Schultern hob. Sie wussten alle drei, dass der Söldner sich gerne etwas harsch gab.

„Heb dir dein Süßholzraspeln für deinen Posten als Botschafter auf”, erwiderte dieser, doch es klang weniger grimmig, als seine Frage zuvor. Die drei folgten ihrem einstigen Lehrer durch die Gassen von Sérène.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute nur ein kurzes Kapitel. Nächste Woche gibt es noch eins und danach wird erst Mal eine Weile Pause sein. Die Überfahrt und die ersten Kapitel auf Teer Fradee sind zwar schon fertig – aber ich muss mir die Reihenfolge und Notwendigkeit der Überfahrts-Kapitel noch Mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.  
> Und vermutlich ist Euch aufgefallen, dass ich den Hintergrund der Garde ein wenig abgeändert habe. Ich habe nie verstanden, wieso die Garde gefühlt für alle Fraktionen kämpft – und damit ihre eigenen Mitglieder an der Front zwischen Thélème und der Brücken-Allianz tötet. Falls jemand verstanden hat, wieso das so ist oder ich es einfach falsch verstanden habe – erleuchtet mich gerne. Ich bin da echt neugierig, ob es vielleicht eine andere Erklärung gibt.  
> Ach ja – und ich habe den Namen etwas abgewandelt. "Groschen-Garde" klang irgendwie... als würden sie sich mit Kleingeld zufrieden geben und so ganz macht der liebe Kurt nicht den Eindruck, finde ich ;)


	10. Emile – Aufbruch

**Heute**

Es fühlte sich beinahe etwas surreal an, endlich im Schein der langsam gen Horizont sinkenden Sonne die Docks hinab zum Schiff zu laufen. Doch wenn sie länger blieben, würde die Ebbe einsetzen und ihr Boot – Schiff korrigierte er sich in Gedanken – noch einen weiteren Tag nicht den Hafen verlassen können. Und Emile wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was sein Onkel sagen würde, wenn er feststellte, dass ihre Delegation noch nicht auf dem Weg nach Teer Fradee war. Der junge Mann wandte sich noch einmal um und schaute hinauf. Er glaubte, den Palast in der Ferne auf einem der Hügel Sérènes ausmachen zu können. Kurz durchzuckte ihn die Frage, ob seine Mutter am Fenster stehen würde, doch ihr folgte die bittere Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn ohnehin nicht würde sehen können.

„Lass uns gehen, Grünblut”, holte ihn Kurts raue Stimme in den Augenblick zurück. Der Soldat klang dabei fast sanft für seine Verhältnisse.

„Sonst fahren die beiden ohne uns und ich bin nicht sicher, ob das mehr Ärger für uns oder Teer Fradee bedeutet”, fügte der Gardist an, nachdem der Botschafter sich endlich zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

Er schloss sich seinem einstigen Lehrer an und sie folgten den anderen. Der Kapitän ging voraus, Emiles Verwandte folgten ihm auf dem Fuße.

Amalia hatte ihren Arm in Constantins gelegt und beide gingen mit langen Schritten den Kai hinab. Sein Vetter hatte den breitkrempigen Hut leicht schräg auf sein aschblondes Haupt gesetzt und die Schöße seines Gehrocks flatterten im aufkommenden Wind. Amalias braune Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten, der bei jedem Schritt leicht von einer Seite auf die andere Seite hüpfte.

„Wirkt so, als würden sie lieber rennen”, ließ der Söldner neben ihm vernehmen.

„Wundert es dich?”, erkundigte Emile sich und sah zu ihm.

„Nicht wirklich. Frage mich nur, wann ich die beiden zum letzten Mal so enthusiastisch gesehen habe. Von einem eurer vielen Wiedersehen Mal abgesehen”, entgegnete dieser.

Kurt hatte seine Schüler in all den Jahren hin und wieder damit aufgezogen, dass sie oft so wirkten, als hätten sie einander wochenlang nicht gesehen, wenn es doch eigentlich nur zwei Stunden gewesen waren. Doch er tat es stets mit diesem halben Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches sich nur selten dort finden ließ, weshalb keiner der drei Anstoß daran genommen hatte. Selbst Amalia hatte nur einmal versucht, sich daraufhin zu verteidigen. Doch dann hatte sie es sich anders überlegt und lediglich grinsend die Schultern gehoben.

„Ehrlich gesagt kann ich dir das auch nicht sagen. Was ist mit dir?”, wollte der Botschafter wissen.

„Werde mich nicht beschweren, aus diesem Hornissennest rauszukommen”, antwortete der Soldat, wobei seine Stimme noch ein wenig dunkler zu werden schien.

„Geht mir ähnlich”, bestätigte Emile, während sie auf ein Kai abbogen, an dem nur ein einziger Dreimaster lag. Der junge Mann konnte beim Näherkommen Crewmitglieder entdecken, die eilig über das Deck liefen, aber im Gegensatz zu seiner ersten Begegnung mit Crew und Kapitän vor ein paar Stunden war niemand mehr damit beschäftigt, das Schiff zu beladen. Vermutlich wussten sie, dass die Abfahrt kurz bevor stand, denn der Kapitän hatte Jonas vorausgeschickt, sobald Emile und Amalia mit ihm zurück an den Docks gewesen waren. Der Botschafter versuchte die Gestalt des Schiffsjungen auszumachen, doch er konnte ihn nicht finden. Vielleicht war er unter Deck oder an den Segeln beschäftigt. Dann ließ der Diplomat seinen Blick weiter über das Schiff und schließlich über eine Art hölzerner Steg wandern, der aus mehreren querverlaufenden Brettern zusammengezimmert worden war. Er führte vom Pflaster des Docks hinauf zu der Aussparung in der Reling.

Ihr Kapitän blieb davor stehen und deutete mit der Hand auf sein Schiff: „Gentlemen. Milady.“

Obwohl diese Geste eindeutig gedacht war, um sie an Bord willkommen zu heißen, blieben alle anderen ebenfalls stehen und sahen zu den hohen Masten hinauf. Fast erwartete der Botschafter, zu sehen wie die Spitze der Masten die orange getönten Bäuche der Wolken berührte, die gemählich über den sich rosafärbenden Himmel trieben. Doch als sein Blick das Ende des höchsten Mastes erreichte, musste er feststellen, dass es noch wesentlich weiter bis zum Himmel war.

Die drei Cousins hatten nie zuvor den Kontinent verlassen und auch sonst nie ein derartiges Schiff betreten.

In diesem Augenblick nahm Emile eine Bewegung vor sich wahr. Er senkte den Blick gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie sein Vetter auf den Steg zusprintete, ihn mit langen Schritten, fast schon Sprüngen, überquerte und mit einem Satz lachend auf dem Deck des Schiffes landete. Er nutzte den verbliebenen Schwung, streckte die Arme aus und drehte sich um seine eigene Achse, während er immer noch lachend den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Doch nur einen Moment später schloss er seine Arme um Amalia, die ihm in einem raschen Sprint gefolgt war und beide stolperten, sich weiterhin um die eigene Achse drehend aber nicht voneinander loslassend, im Kreis herum.

Emile lächelte, froh, beide so gelöst zu sehen.

„Der Enthusiasmus Eurer Verwandten ist… bemerkenswert“, meinte der Kapitän und schaute von den beiden zu Emile.

Dieser erwiderte den Blick des Nauts und neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Die Reise wurde von beiden lange erwartet“, erklärte er. Emile wusste, dass Constantin nach wie vor seinen Vater zufrieden stellen wollte – auch wenn dies eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit zu sein schien. Und Amalia… Sie war die Geschickteste von ihnen, was die Intrigen des Hofes anging, dennoch wusste er, dass sie diese mehr als bereitwillig zurückließ.

Emile warf seinem Waffenmeister ein Lächeln zu: „Teer Fradee erwartet uns”. Er klopfte dem Soldaten auf die Schulter, ehe er am Kapitän vorbeitrat und den beiden anderen folgte.

Er hörte die Schritte von Kurt und dem Naut hinter sich.

„Haha! Schau es dir an! Ein richtiges Schiff!“, ließ sein Vetter vernehmen.

Amalia und er hatten ihre Umarmung so weit gelöst, dass sie nun lediglich einen Arm um die Schulter des anderen gelegt hatten. Seine Base schirmte die Hand mit den Augen ab, während sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und am Mast, der ihr am nächsten war, hinauf schaute.

„Ich sehe es“, bestätigte Emile ihm lächelnd.

„Hach, es ist, als könnte ich bereits jetzt freier atmen“, entgegnete Constantin.

„Warte, bis wir auf hoher See sind“, meinte Amalia und grinste.

„Und nichts mehr von Sérène zu sehen sein wird? Oh, das wird sicher ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl!“, erwiderte sein Cousin und legte dabei Emile seinen anderen Arm um die Schultern.

„Alle auf ihre Posten! Anker einholen und klarmachen zum Ablegen!“, erklang die Stimme des Kapitäns hinter ihnen. Augenblicklich kam Geschäftigkeit in die Crew. War sie vorher bereits rasch gewesen, wurden ihre Handlungen geradezu emsig. Emile konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie einige Nauts die strickleiterartigen Gebilde hinaufkletterten, ehe sein Vetter Amalia und ihn in Richtung der Schiffsspitze zog.

„Komm! Ich will so weit wie möglich nach vorne!“, rief Constantin halb über seine Schulter.

Emile ließ seinen Vetter gewähren. Dies war die beste Laune, in der er ihn seit langer Zeit erlebte. Er hoffte, dass sie so lange wie möglich halten würde.

***

„Es ist so… langweilig“, ließ Constantin vernehmen, wobei seine Stimme zur Mitte des Satzes hinaufkletterte, nur um beim letzten Wort wieder in die Tiefe zu gehen, was seiner Aussage eine gewisse Theatralik verlieh.

Sie waren erst seit einer halben Woche auf See. Sie hatten am Abend ihrer Abfahrt bald vom Bug nach Achtern – mittlerweile hatte Emile noch ein paar weitere nautische Begriffe gelernt – gewechselt und zugesehen, wie sich die Nacht über Sérène hinabgesenkt hatte, während es am Horizont immer kleiner zu werden schien, bis die Dunkelheit die Stadt schließlich verschluckt hatte. Emile hatte dabei das Gefühl gehabt, dass der Stein in seiner Magengrube wieder zurückgekehrt war und dort ausgeharrt hatte. Dort hinten, bei den Lichtern, die zu verlöschen schienen, war auch seine Mutter. Wie viel Zeit ihr noch blieb, war ungewiss. Einige Ärzte vermuteten, dass sie bereits nicht mehr leben würde, wenn die drei Teer Fradee erreichten. Emile war weiterhin an der Seite seiner Verwandten geblieben. Schon alleine, weil er wusste, dass seine Mutter nicht wollen würde, dass er Trübsal blies.

Bislang war ihre Fahrt ruhig verlaufen. Sie hatten Wind und waren, soweit Emile es beurteilen konnte, auf keinerlei Schwierigkeiten gestoßen. Zumindest hatte er bisher keine übermäßig hektischen Manöver bemerkt.

„Ich könnte dir ein Buch leihen“, schlug Emile an seinen Vetter gewandt vor.

„Irgendwie hätte ich damit rechnen sollen, dass dieser Vorschlag von dir kommt”, meinte Amalia und grinste, während sie sich gegen die… Takelage war wohl das Wort für die aus Seilen geknüpften Leitern, die hinauf zu den Masten führten, lehnte.

„Ach, bitte. Das hat Sir de Courcillon früher auch immer vorgeschlagen! Warum sollte man sich bei solchem Wetter wie eine alte Jungfer in ein Buch verkriechen?“, verlangte sein Vetter zu wissen.

„Es liegt mir fern, deine Langeweile zu verstärken”, entgegnete Emile und hob leicht die Schultern, während Amalia „Constantin”, murmelte, wobei ihr Tonfall zwischen tadelnd und nachsichtig lag.

Der Blick des jungen Gouverneurs wanderte zu ihr, die wiederum in Richtung von Emile nickte. Als sein Vetter den Botschafter anblickte, hob dieser nur lächelnd die Schultern. Er selbst las sehr gerne und auch wenn Amalia, Constantin und er sonst alles teilten, gehörte diese Leidenschaft doch nicht dazu.

„Entschuldige, liebster Vetter! Es war nicht nicht so gemeint!“, entgegnete Constantin sofort und griff nach Emiles Hand.

Dieser drückte die Hand seines Cousins: „Nichts passiert. Es ist schade, dass ich euch nicht beim Vertreiben der Langeweile behilflich sein kann.”

„Wir waren vorgewarnt”, erinnerte ihre Cousine ihn und lächelte ebenfalls. Doch ihr Vetter kannte sie gut genug, um zu ahnen, dass sie sich ähnlich langweilte wie Constantin.

Hinter Emile erklang ein Knarren, anders als jenes, welches das Schiff mitunter von sich gab. Fast ein Quietschen.

„Kurt!“, rief sein Vetter und stieß sich sogleich wieder von der Reling ab.

Der Botschafter wandte sich ebenfalls um und sah, wie ihr Waffenmeister blinzelnd in die Sonne trat, die Hand über die Augen haltend und schräg einen Blick gen Himmel werfend, ehe er kurz den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich dachte, du würdest ewig schlafen! Du hast dem Wein gestern reichlich zugesprochen“, empfing Constantin den Soldaten.

„Ich hab‘s mit Schlafen versucht, bis mich so ein lamentierender Grünschnabel wachgekräht hat“, knurrte der Gardist. Er wankte in Richtung Reling und hielt nicht einmal in der Bewegung inne, als er sich unterwegs einen Eimer nahm, der an einem Seil befestigt war.

„Wachgekräht? Bitte, wir wissen beide, dass meine Stimme nicht derart kräftig ist“, erwiderte der zukünftige Gouverneur mit gespielter Entrüstung in der Stimme, während er seinem Waffenmeister folgte.

„Er meint bestimmt Emile”, warf Amalia grinsend ein.

„Man sollte glauben, dass ihr beide alt genug seid, euch alleine zu beschäftigen”, murrte der Soldat, während er begann, den Eimer an der Reling in die Tiefe hinabzulassen.

„Man sollte meinen, du kennst uns gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dem nicht so ist”, hielt seine einstige Schülerin mit einem Lachen in der Stimme dagegen.

Emile nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass seine Verwandten zumindest für kurze Zeit anderweitig beschäftigt waren, und stieg die Stufen zum Achterdeck hinauf. Er wurde kurz gegen das Geländer gedrückt, als ihr Schiff einen weiteren Wellenkamm überquerte. Obwohl die See nicht sonderlich rau war, hatte er nach wie vor ein wenig Probleme damit, sich auf dem Schiff zu bewegen.

Als er das Achterdeck erklommen hatte, wandte er sich zu den beiden Nauts, die unweit von ihm am Steuer standen. Ihr Kapitän hatte die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt und schaute auf die See hinaus, während die Frau neben ihm mit ruhigen Händen ab und an den Kurs ein wenig korrigierte.

„Habt Ihr einen Moment, Kapitän?“, erkundigte der Diplomat sich.

„Was gibt es, Botschafter?“, erwiderte der Naut und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Emile wusste aus Gesprächen mit anderen Mitgliedern der Crew, dass der Mann ihm gegenüber nur wenig älter als fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt war. Die Tätowierungen auf seiner Haut – blaue, wellenförmige Linien, die dennoch in symmetrischen Segmenten auf beiden Seiten des Gesichtes zu finden waren – hätten es ansonsten für ihn schwierig gemacht, das Alter des Kapitäns zu schätzen. Insgesamt gab es nicht sonderlich viel Kontakt zwischen Nauts und den Adligen der Händlergemeinschaft. Der Botschafter wusste aus seiner Zeit bei Hofe, dass die meisten Adligen die Seefahrer als notwendige Übel betrachteten und dabei immer noch als ihre Untergebenen, obwohl die Nauts ein eigenes Volk waren. Doch nur die Nauts kannten die Geheimnisse darum, wie man lange Seereisen unbeschadet überstand, also war die Kongregation und alle anderen, welche den Kontinent verlassen wollten, auf sie angewiesen.

„Ich wollte Euch darum bitten, dass Ihr es uns wissen lasst, falls meine Cousins oder ich der Mannschaft zu sehr zur Last fallen. Oder Euch“, entgegnete Emile.

Sein Gegenüber hob leicht die Augenbrauen, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte: „Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Lord de Sadet. Ihr seid nicht die ersten Passagiere, die wir befördern.“

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir Euch oder Euren Leuten die Arbeit unnötig schwer machen müssen. Es wird sicherlich noch häufiger im Laufe der Reise vorkommen, dass wir durch Unachtsamkeit oder Unwissen einen Fehler begehen. Zögert nicht, uns darauf hinzuweisen“, entgegnete Emile. Er unterstrich seine Aussage, indem er die rechte Hand zur Seite führte.

Der Kapitän hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er leicht den Kopf neigte: „Natürlich, Lord de Sadet. Doch wie ich bereits sagte, seid unbesorgt.“

Der Botschafter hätte gerne erwidert, dass er die Nauts respektierte, doch ein überraschter Ausruf seines Cousins ließ ihn inne halten und den Blick in Richtung Deck wenden. Er sah Constantin halb mit dem Rücken zu sich stehen und unter ihm bildete sich eine Wasserlache. Kurt stand in einer ähnlichen Pfütze. Einzig Amalia war trocken. Sie hielt den leeren Eimer in den Händen und lachte. Emile war davon ausgegangen, dass der Soldat den Eimer benutzt hatte, um sich zu waschen, doch anscheinend hatte er ihn sich über den Kopf gekippt – oder Amalia hatte ihn irgendwie an sich gebracht und sowohl Constantin als auch den Gardisten mit einem Wurf des Wassers erwischt.

„Das… das wirst du büßen!”, entfuhr es dem zukünftigen Gouverneur.

„Dafür musst du mich erst fangen”, erwiderte sie grinsend, ehe sie sich umdrehte und rasch über das Deck lief. Constantin setzte sich augenblicklich in Bewegung und verfolgte sie. Amalia lief um einen Mast herum und wandte sich rasch um, so dass sie ihren Vetter im Auge behalten konnte. Wenn er nach links lief, tat sie es ihm gleich und wenn er die Richtung wechselte, ebenfalls.

„Ich…”, begann Emile und warf dem Kapitän einen Blick zu. Obwohl das Gesicht der Nauts für ihn aufgrund der Tätowierungen oft schwer zu lesen war, war er sicher, dieses Mal einen leicht überraschten Ausdruck dort zu finden.

„Ihr müsst nichts sagen. Ich kümmere mich sofort darum”, fügte der Diplomat an und begab sich zur Treppe. Doch ehe er die unterste Stufe erreicht hatte, sah er, wie Kurt an den Mast herantrat, um den die anderen beiden immer noch herum liefen.

„Es reicht, Grünschnäbel”, sagte er.

„Aber…”, begann Constantin, doch sein einstiger Lehrer unterbrach ihn: „Nichts aber.”

„Ha – du wirst wohl schneller werden müssen”, meinte Amalia immer noch lachend.

„Wir klären das auf andere Art”, fügte der Soldat an, woraufhin das Lächeln der jungen Frau sich noch mehr verbreiterte.

„Mit einem Übungskampf? Kurt, du weißt genau, wie der ausgehen wird”, beschwerte Constantin sich.

„Du übst Angriffe. Und Amal wird nur reagieren, wenn du sie falsch ausführst”, erläuterte der Soldat, woraufhin Amalias Gesicht einen unwilligen Ausdruck annahm.

Emile wusste, dass sie es genoss, die Beste von ihnen beim Kämpfen zu sein. Und Kurt wusste das auch. Trotzdem widersprach sie nicht, was an und für sich schon an ein kleines Wunder grenzte. Andererseits hatte sie in den letzten Jahren all ihre Lehrer zunehmend ernster genommen, angefangen mit dem Soldaten.

Dieser wandte sich um und ließ den Blick über das Deck wandern. Er hielt erst inne, als er den Botschafter am Fuße der Treppe entdeckte: „Grünblut! Werd deinen Gehrock los – ihr drei habt lange genug gefaulenzt“, setzte der Waffenmeister hinterher und winkte seinen Schützling mit der Linken heran.

Emile lächelte ein wenig. Anscheinend bekam er Hilfe dabei, seine Verwandten vor der Langeweile zu bewahren.

„Los, los, los. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit“, fuhr Kurt fort, während der Diplomat an ihn und seine beiden Verwandten herantrat.

„Genau genommen haben wir das“, korrigierte Amalia ihn, machte aber ein paar Schritte in Richtung Schiffsmitte.

„Ach ja? Dann sehen wir zu, dass wir die Zeit möglichst sinnvoll nutzen. Runter in den Liegestütz mit euch. Ihr müsst das Deck vielleicht nicht schrubben, aber Ihr werdet es dennoch gut kennen lernen“, prophezeite der Waffenmeister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Abfahrt gemeinsam mit Constantin ist eine meiner liebsten Szenen im Spiel, darum wollte ich sie hier auch bringen :)  
> Wie bereits letzte Woche angekündigt folgt nun eine Pause, bis ich die Kapitel fertig gepuzzelt habe. Es ist gefühlt ziemlich viel Kurt-Amalia-Fluff. Ich muss gestehen, ich bin Fluff nicht gewohnt, daher die Puzzle-Pause. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Zeit!


	11. Emile – Die Regeln auf See

**Heute**

Emile folgte Constantin, nachdem dieser durch die Tür in die Gemeinschaftskajüte getreten war. Sie befand sich am Ende des Ganges, von dem die kleinen Schlafkabinen der Adligen links und rechts abgingen. Die Gemeinschaftskajüte, wo sie regelmäßig aßen, nahm die Hälfte der Breite des Schiffes ein. Die andere nahm die Kajüte des Kapitäns ein, in der Emile aber noch nie gewesen war. Die Gemeinschaftskajüte war zweckmäßig eingerichtet: Es gab einen großen Tisch, der mit dem Boden verschraubt war, ebenso wie die Bänke an den langen Seiten. An der Wand waren Kommoden befestigt, in denen sich ein paar Bücher und ein abgegriffener Satz Spielkarten befanden. Allerdings war es ein thélèmisches Kartenspiel, so dass keiner von ihnen die Regeln beherrschte.

Der Tisch war wie immer gedeckt: Es befanden sich Schüsseln sowie Löffel in der Mitte und daneben ein großer Topf mit dampfenden Inhalt, dessen würziger Duft bereits an der Tür wahrzunehmen war. Daneben stand eine Holzschüssel mit Schiffszwieback.

„Ein Eintopf. Wie… einfallsreich”, kommentierte Constantin, während er um den Tisch herumging und Platz nahm.

„Ich fürchte, daran werden wir uns gewöhnen müssen”, entgegnete Amalia, die sich neben ihn setzte.

„Wenn ihr Grünschnäbel nicht wollt – ich beklage mich nicht über eine weitere Portion”, warf Kurt ein und ließ sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank nieder.

„Als Gäste kommt Ihr in den Genuss warmer Mahlzeiten. Die Mannschaft erhält in der Regel nur Schiffszwieback, eingelegten Fisch und Gemüse – so es noch da ist”, meldete eine weitere Stimme sich zu Wort. Der Tonfall war neutral gehalten, obwohl der Botschafter glaubte, etwas wie einen unterschwelligen Tadel darin mitschwingen zu hören.

Der ranghöchste Naut hatte seine angrenzende Kajüte verlassen.

„Kapitän! Welch Freude! Werdet Ihr uns heute wieder Gesellschaft leisten?”, erkundigte Constantin sich erfreut.

Sie waren mittlerweile fast anderthalb Wochen auf See und bisher hatte der Naut erst einmal mit ihnen gegessen.

„Heute Abend, ja”, antwortete er und trat an den Tisch heran.

„Nun dann, wackerer Kapitän – bei uns ist immer ein Platz für Euch frei”, entgegnete der junge Gouverneur. Seine Cousine und er rutschten augenblicklich zur Seite, wodurch Platz für den Naut entstand.

„Besten Dank”, entgegnete dieser und ließ sich neben Constantin und gegenüber von Emile nieder.

Letzterer nahm eine Schüssel und begann damit, sie zu füllen, ehe er sie weiterreichte. Sein Cousin nahm sie ihm ab und reichte sie an ihre Base weiter.

„Herzlichen Dank”, sagte sie und angelte quer über den Tisch nach einem Löffel, während Emile damit fortfuhr, den Eintopf auf die Schüsseln zu verteilen und diese auszuteilen.

„Was tut Ihr an den anderen Abenden?”, wollte Constantin wissen und schaute zu dem Naut neben sich.

„In der Regel esse ich alleine, während ich unseren Kurs bestimme und korrigiere. Falls das nötig sein sollte. Oder mit der Crew”, entgegnete er.

Der Kapitän nickte Emile leicht zu, als dieser ihm seine Schüssel reichte.

„Ich hätte angenommen, dass Ihr mehr Zeit mit Euren Gästen verbringt”, meinte Amalia zwischen zwei Löffeln.

„Es ist wichtig zu wissen, wie es der Crew geht. Auch, wenn wir Nauts eine Familie sind, sollte man doch regelmäßig mit allen sprechen, damit niemand außen vor bleibt”, erwiderte der Naut.

„Heißt – seine Aufgaben lassen keine Bespaßung von euch zu”, merkte Kurt an, ehe er sich über seine Schüssel beugte.

Emile hatte endlich das Essen verteilt und nahm ebenfalls Platz.

„Wir sind erwachsen – wir brauchen niemanden zu unserer Unterhaltung”, hielt Constantin dagegen.

„Das klang heute Vormittag noch anders”, widersprach der Waffenmeister und musterte den jungen Adligen über seinen Löffel hinweg.

„Vielleicht haben wir uns nur so lautstark beschwert, damit du uns endlich Gesellschaft leistest”, wandte Amalia ein und ihre Augen blitzten schelmisch im Schein der Öllampen.

„Heißt, ihr wolltet unbedingt durch ein Training gescheucht werden. Dir nehme ich das ab, den anderen beiden nicht”, entgegnete der Gardist, wodurch das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner einstigen Schülerin sich zu einem Grinsen verbreiterte.

„Bitte, Kurt, wir wissen deinen Rat und deine Lektionen stets zu schätzen”, meinte Constantin.

„Ja, Euer Exzellenz”, wiegelte der Soldat ironisch ab, „ebensogut könntest du behaupten, dass du Intrigen am Hof vermisst.”

„Ich mag nicht dein bester Schüler gewesen sein, aber mir waren deine Lektionen stets lieber als jene des Hofes”, hielt der junge Mann dagegen.

Dieses Mal neigte Kurt nur leicht den Kopf, ehe er weiter aß.

„Kapitän, eine Frage, wenn Ihr erlaubt”, wandte Emile sich an den Mann ihm gegenüber.

„Nur zu, Botschafter”, entgegnete dieser.

„Ich kam nicht umhin, den Eindruck zu gewinnen, dass die Nauts sich untereinander nur mit einem Namen ansprechen. Und es klingt sehr, als wären es Vornamen.”

Der Kapitän nickte.

„Verfügen Nauts auch über Nachnamen?”, wollte der Diplomat wissen.

„Das tun wir.”

„Also ist Vasco Euer Vorname”, schlussfolgerte Amalia und lehnte sich etwas vor, so dass sie ihn an Constantin vorbei anschauen konnte.

„Korrekt, Lady d’Orsay”, erwiderte dieser.

„Wie lautet Euer Nachname?”, erkundigte sie sich.

„Unsere Nachnamen ergeben nur für andere Nauts einen Sinn und werden nur selten verwendet”, entgegnete er.

„Das war keine Antwort”, stellte die junge Frau fest und ein leises Lächeln legte sich in ihre Mundwinkel, aber nicht in ihre Augen.

„Wir teilen sie Außenstehenden nicht mit”, erwiderte der Kapitän.

„Nicht? Wie ungewöhnlich”, meldete Constantin sich zu Wort, der bisher diesem Gespräch stumm gelauscht hatte.

„In der Tat. Bei uns gilt es als Zeichen des Vertrauens, wenn man sich mit dem Vornamen anspricht, bei den Nauts scheint es anders zu sein”, sinnierte seine Cousine, ehe sie einen weiteren Löffel von dem Eintopf nahm.

„Ihr sprecht jeden, der unter euch steht mit dem Vornamen an”, hielt Kurt dagegen.

„Das ist… nicht ganz falsch”, räumte Constantin ein, obwohl seine Stimme zu Beginn noch so geklungen hatte, als wolle er vehement widersprechen.

„Nicht ganz falsch? Keiner von euch oder den anderen Adligen hat in all den Jahren jemals meinen Nachnamen verwendet”, entgegnete der Soldat.

„Wie hätten wir dich denn nennen sollen? Hauptmann Pakusch?”, hakte Amalia nach und sah einen Moment so aus, als würde sie diesen Namen ähnlich einem neuen Gericht probieren, doch dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf.

„Meister Pakusch?”, probierte sie es erneut, wirkte aber immer noch nicht sonderlich überzeugt.

„Gefällt mir”, hielt der Soldat dagegen und ein halbes Lächeln legte sich in seinen Mundwinkel, während Amalia die Augen verdrehte.

„Natürlich. Ich kenne dich mein halbes Leben. Ich fange jetzt nicht mit Förmlichkeiten an”, widersprach sie.

„Als ob es dir schaden würde, anderen ein wenig Respekt entgegenzubringen”, hielt er dagegen.

Die junge Frau machte mit ihrer freien Hand eine leichte Geste zur Seite, wobei ihre Handfläche nach oben zeigte: „Was soll ich sagen, ich verfüge über wenig Respekt im Allegemeinen. Aber glaub mir – du hast von all unseren Lehrern noch am meisten davon abbekommen.”

„Irgendwie fällt es mir nicht schwer, zu glauben, dass du die anderen noch weniger ernst genommen hast.”

Amalia hielt einen Moment inne und tatsächlich schien der schelmische Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht etwas zu schwinden, als sie erwiderte: „Wenn bei dir der Eindruck enstand, dass ich deinen Unterricht nicht ernst genommen habe, habe ich wohl all die Jahre etwas falsch gemacht.”

„Ich würde sagen, deine zahlreichen Duellerfolge sollten gezeigt haben, dass du ihm durchaus zugehört hast”, wandte Constantin ein.

„Wartet, bis ihr da draußen auch Mal auf was Anderes als gelangweilte Adlige trefft”, hielt Kurt dagegen.

Amalia zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, entgegnete dieses Mal aber nichts. Für einen Moment senkte sich Stille herab, doch es war erneut Emiles Cousine, die sie brach: „Kapitän, da mein Vetter bereits angefangen hat, Fragen zu stellen, würdet Ihr mir auch eine erlauben?”

„Natürlich, Lady d’Orsay.”

„Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass von den unteren Decks mitunter Geräusche erklingen, die ziemlich sicher dem Beischlaf zuzuordnen sind. Wie ist das unter den Nauts geregelt?”, wollte sie wissen und sah an ihrem Cousin vorbei in Richtung des Kapitäns.

Emile glaubte einen Moment lang sich verhört zu haben, während er seine Base anstarrte.

„Malia… glaubst du wirklich, dass das ein angemessenes Thema für das Abendessen ist?”, erkundigte Constantin sich, wobei ihm anzuhören war, dass er über ihre Frage mehr als nur etwas pikiert war.

Sie schaute zu ihm.

„Sei nicht so prüde. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich ihn nach seinen persönlichen Lieblingsstellungen gefragt. Es ist eher eine technische Frage und da er bereits deutlich gemacht hat, dass er nicht viel Zeit für uns erübrigen kann, dachte ich, ich frage lieber gleich, ehe ich in irgendein Fettnäpfchen trete”, entgegnete sie.

Emile fuhr sich mit der Hand an die Stirn und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er es vermied, zu dem Kapitän zu sehen. Obwohl es vermutlich als Botschafter seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre, für Amalias Verhalten um Entschuldigung zu bitten.

„Also nimmst du lieber Anlauf und springst mit beiden Beinen hinein?”, gab Constantin zurück, klang aber dabei eher amüsiert als tadelnd.

„Wen hätte ich sonst fragen sollen, wie die Sachen auf dem Schiff geregelt sind?”, widersprach sie.

„Trotzdem… ist das sogar für deine Verhältnisse eine sehr direkte Frage”, meinte Emile und versuchte, seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich mich da anschließen wollen, aber ich kenne nur die Verhältnisse am Hof und war neugierig, wie diese Dinge hier gehandhabt werden”, entgegnete sie.

Dann wanderte ihr Blick von ihrem Vetter zu dem Naut: „Aber falls ich Euch durch meine Frage zu nahe getreten sein sollte, bitte ich Euch um Entschuldigung, Kapitän.”

Als Emile ihrem Blick folgte, schüttelte der Naut nur leicht den Kopf und tatsächlich schien der Hauch eines Lächelns in seinen Mundwinkeln zu liegen. Ob es amüsiert, nachsichtig oder lediglich aufgesetzt war, konnte der Botschafter beim besten Willen nicht einschätzen.

„Mitnichten, Lady d’Orsay. In der Regel gilt, alles, was einvernehmlich ist, ist erlaubt. So lange es nicht die Arbeit beeinträchtigt. Während der Schichten sind derlei Aktivitäten verboten”, antwortete er.

„Klingt vernünftig. Gelten diese Regeln für alle auf dem Schiff?”, hakte sie nach.

„Wie gesagt – so lange die beteiligten Parteien zu einer einvernehmlichen Übereinkunft kommen, steht dem außerhalb des Dienstes nichts im Wege”, antwortete der Kapitän, während Emile erneut den Kopf schüttelte.

Seine Cousine war schon immer sehr direkt gewesen – und hatte wenig auf Anstandsregeln gegeben. Normalerweise störte ihn dieser Charakterzug an ihr nicht und mehr als einmal hatte er sie dafür bewundert. Aber gerade heute spürte er, wie ihm deshalb das Blut in die Wangen stieg.

„Das heißt – Euch schließt diese Regel mit ein”, schlussfolgerte sie.

Emile, der gerade einen weiteren Löffel von dem Eintopf hatte nehmen wollen, ließ diesen mit einem Platschen zurück in die Schüssel fallen und versuchte, seine Überraschung mit einem Husten zu überdecken, während Constantin der seinen mit einem lauten: „Malia!” Luft machte.

„Was? Ich bin nur neugierig”, verteidigte sie sich erneut.

„Kapitän, bitte tut einfach so, als hättet Ihr das nicht gehört”, wandte der angehende Gouverneur sich an den Naut auf seiner anderen Seite.

„Wir bitten um Entschuldigung für das Verhalten unserer Cousine. In der Regel sind ihre Fragen vernünftig”, fügte Emile an und neigte seinen Kopf in Richtung des anderen Mannes.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Gentlemen”, wiegelte dieser ab und nickte kurz in Richtung von Constantin und warf dabei erst ihm und dann Emile einen Blick zu, ehe er zu Amalia schaute.

„Um Eure Frage zu beantworten, Lady d’Orsay: Theoretisch ja. Praktisch nehme ich mich selbst davon aus. Sich mit Passagieren einzulassen wäre unprofessionell. Und wenn ich mich jemandem aus der Crew einließe, würde ich mich fühlen, als würde ich meinen Rang ausnutzen”, entgegnete er.

„Eine äußerst ehrbare Ansicht”, entgegnete Constantin, vielleicht, um seine Base daran zu hindern, weitere Fragen zu stellen.

„Ich bin sicher, Malias Neugierde konnte damit hinreichend gestillt werden”, fügte er an, wobei er ihr bei den letzten Worten einen eindringlichen Blick zuwarf.

Seine Cousine verdrehte die Augen.

„Du klingst ja schon fast wie…”, begann sie, brach dann aber ab und ihr Blick huschte zu ihrem anderen Vetter, aber es war so flüchtig, dass dieser nicht hätte sagen können, ob sie ihn tatsächlich angesehen oder er sich das nur eingebildet hatte.

„Wie…?”, hakte Constantin nach.

„Wie einer meiner liebsten Menschen, den ich in Verlegenheit gebracht habe. Bitte entschuldige”, lenkte sie ein, legte ihren Löffel zur Seite und griff mit ihrer rechten Hand nach seiner Linken.

„Und auch Euch schulde ich eine Entschuldigung, Kapitän. Ich war mehr als vorlaut, bitte verzeiht”, wandte sie sich an den Naut.

„Eure Fragen waren etwas ungewöhnlich. Aber sie haben keinen Schaden angerichtet”, versicherte dieser ihr.

Constantin drückte ihre Hand und lächelte, als er meinte: „Du sagst, was dir durch den Kopf geht. Dafür bewundere ich dich. Auch, wenn es einen mitunter in Verlegenheit bringen kann.”

„Dem schließe ich mich an”, fügte Emile an, wofür Amalia ihm den Ansatz eines Grinsens über den Tisch zuwarf.

„Und nun – lassen wir diese etwas ungeschickte Konversation am besten hinter uns. Noch jemand Nachschlag?”, erkundigte Constantin sich.

„Ach – auf einmal schmeckt es dir?”, wollte Malia wissen.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es das nicht tut”, hielt dieser dagegen.

„Das klang vorhin noch ganz anders”, konterte sie neckend.

„Ich denke, ich werde mir einfach den Rest genehmigen, während ihr zwei euch weiter streitet”, meldete Kurt sich zu Wort und zog den Topf am Griff zu sich heran.

„Moooooment!”, widersprach seine einstige Schülerin sofort und griff nach den dicken Stofflappen, die neben dem Topf gelegen hatten, ehe sie ebenfalls nach dem Topf griff, über den hin sie den Soldaten herausfordernd angrinste.

Emile räusperte sich leise und schüttelte den Kopf, während er auf seine halbvolle Schüssel hinabsah. Amalia mochte die meisten Affären von ihnen dreien gehabt haben – aber sie war mitunter auch die am wenigsten erwachsene, obwohl sie die Mittlere ihres Trios war.

Als der Botschafter wieder den Blick hob, schaute er zum Naut hinüber, der den verbalen und ein wenig verspielten Abtausch zwischen Kurt und Amalia beobachtete, in den sich nun auch Constantin einmischte. Erneut lag da ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen des Kapitäns und Emile betrachtete es einen Moment länger. Doch er gewann allmählich den Eindruck, dass es eher amüsiert als alles andere wirkte, wofür der Diplomat dankbar war.

Dann wandte der andere Mann unerwartet seinen Kopf und schien den Blick des Botschafters zu bemerken. Dieser versuchte sich zu retten, indem er einen Blick in Richtung der anderen drei warf, ehe er erneut den Kapitän ansah und leicht die Schultern hob. Dann schaute Emile wieder auf seine Schüssel hinab. Vielleicht sollte er sich auf das Essen konzentrieren. Bevor der Naut noch auf die Idee kam, dass der Diplomat ihn angestarrt hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Das Sortieren hat länger gedauert, als ich erwartet hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein - ich habe aufgrund meines Offline-Lebens eine ganze Weile nicht geschrieben. Aber jetzt bin ich zurück, und Kukolnyy ist bereits mit der Beta-Lektüre für weitere Kapitel beschäftigt :)  
> Die Uploads werden zumindest für den Rest des Jahres jeden Freitag fortgesetzt. Ich habe noch ein paar weitere Kapitel fertiggestellt, aber wir alle wissen, dass das Korrekturlesen einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen könnte.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr und alle, die euch wichtig sind, sind in dieser verrückten Zeit gesund geblieben. Lasst uns das Jahr mit mehr Fluff, unbeholfener Romantik, Eskapismus und ein wenig Abenteuer beenden, okay?  
> Ich hoffe, Euch hat der Auftakt zum zweiten Pairing gefallen :)  
> Bis nächste Woche - mit mehr von Kurt und Amalia!  
> Talin


	12. Kurt – Geschenke

**Heute**

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seinen Hut ins Gesicht geschoben, um sich vor der Sonne zu schützen. Der Kapitän hatte sie am ersten Tag gewarnt, dass sie sich möglichst viel im Schatten aufhalten sollten, um sich nicht die Haut zu verbrennen. Constantin und Amal hatten sich nicht daran gehalten, wodurch die Wangen des angehenden Gouverneur es für ein paar Tage spielend mit jenen der Dirnen aus den Bordellen der Garde hätten aufnehmen können. Seine Cousine hatte es noch stärker erwischt – ihr komplettes Gesicht war rot gewesen, als hätte sie starkes Fieber gehabt. Sogar ihre Kopfhaut war verbrannt. Seitdem trugen auch die beiden breitkrempige Hüte.

Der Soldat hatte vor sich hingedöst, während Emile und Constantin sich leise unterhalten hatten. Der Botschafter hatte versucht, seinen Vetter mit irgendetwas zu unterhalten, was ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelungen war. Das Knarren der Segel und leise Plätschern der Wellen hatte ihr Gespräch größtenteils überdeckt. Doch die Schritte, die sich nun über das Deck bewegten, wirkten vertraut. Der Gardist schob seinen Hut ein wenig nach oben und sah, wie Amal auf ihre beiden Cousins zuhielt. In ihrer Linken baumelte ein Beutel, der ungefähr so lang wie ein Unterarm war. Der dunkelgrüne Stoff, aus dem er gefertigt worden war, sah teuer aus.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit für ein bisschen Abwechslung”, hörte er seine ehemalige Schülerin sagen, doch da hatte er den Kopf wieder zurücksinken lassen und den Hut wieder über die Augen gezogen.

„Abwechslung wäre ein Segen”, erwiderte Constantin und seinen Worten folgte ein kleiner, theatralischer Seufzer.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass das hier hilft”, meinte seine Cousine.

„Was ist das?”

„Geschenke. Ich dachte, irgendwann wird es etwas langweilig für uns”, fügte sie an.

Einen kurzen Moment breitete sich Stille aus, nur durchbrochen vom Knarren der Seile.

„Das… ist ein Kartenspiel, oder?”, erkundigte Constantin sich schließlich.

„Das ist kein Kongregations-Blatt. Wir hatten mit so etwas Mal am Hof von Halis zu tun, als wir die Brückenallianz besucht haben”, meldete Emile sich zu Wort.

Die Grünschnäbel konnten einfach nicht still sein… Kurt gab den Versuch, noch etwas zu schlafen, auf und setzte sich hin, so dass er sich an die Reling lehnen konnte, während er zu den drei Adligen hinüberschaute. Constantin hielt ein paar runde Karten in der Hand, auf die er hinabsah.

„Ich habe den Händler gebeten, eine ausführliche Anleitung dazu zu legen. Sie wirkte etwas kompliziert, aber ich dachte, gemeinsam finden wir heraus, um was es geht”, meinte Amalia, die vor ihren Vettern hockte und zu ihnen schaute. Der Beutel lag neben ihr auf dem Deck und sie drehte sich ein wenig, um erneut hineinzugreifen. Ihr Blick streifte Kurt, doch sie konzentrierte sich darauf, ein kleineres Säckchen aus dem Beutel zu holen, dessen Stoff dunkelrot war. Die Form war rechteckig, was auch immer darin war, schien stabil zu sein. Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und reichte es Emile.

„Das ist für dich.”

„Danke”, entgegnete dieser überrascht, ehe er den Beutel nahm und aufschnürte. Er zog ein Buch daraus hervor. Der Umschlag war dunkelrot, schillerte aber golden, als der junge Mann es aufschlug.

„Die gesammelten Werke von Javelot”, stellte er fest und blätterte weiter, während Constantin kurz ein leises Lachen hören ließ.

„Das ist sehr lieb von dir, Malia”, fügte Emile an und lächelte ihr zu.

Doch seine Cousine schaute zu ihrem anderen Vetter: „Wieso lachst du?”

„Nun…”, begann er, doch er wurde von seinem Verwandten unterbrochen: „Ist nicht so wichtig.”

„Emile…”, sagte Amal, wobei ihre Stimme ausnahmsweise ein wenig tadelnd klang.

„Unser Vetter hat eine Gesamtausgabe der Werke von Javelot mit an Bord genommen”, erklärte Constantin und hob leicht die Schultern.

„Oh…”

Es war selten, dass sie um Worte verlegen war, doch anscheinend war das so eine Situation.

„Wie dumm von mir!”, entfuhr es ihr schließlich.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm. Der Gedanke zählt!”, hielt Emile dagegen und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Außerdem wird er ohnehin keine Zeit haben, seine Nase in irgendein Buch zu stecken, weil er uns erst einmal helfen wird, das hier zu verstehen”, wandte Constantin ein und hielt die Karten ein wenig in die Höhe.  
„Und sollten wir des Spielens müde werden, könnten wir immer noch ein Stück mithilfe der Bücher einstudieren”, fuhr er fort, wobei seine Augen leuchteten.

Er und Amal waren schon immer leicht zu begeistern zu gewesen – wenn es um die richtigen Dinge ging.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Crew nur darauf wartet, ein Stück von Javelot zu sehen”, hielt Emile dagegen.

„Dann werden wir es eben mit verteilten Rollen lesen – Malia und ich kennen schließlich kaum etwas von ihm. Das sollte für etwas Ablenkung sorgen”, meinte Constantin.

„Aber zuerst – ein Spiel. Lasst uns herausfinden, worum es geht”, fügte er an und holte ein paar beschriebene Seiten hervor.

„Fangt schon Mal mit dem Lesen an, ich bin gleich wieder bei euch”, entgegnete Amal, ehe sie sich erhob und umdrehte. Sie hielt direkt auf den Soldaten zu und erst an, als sie ihn erreicht hatte.

Ähnlich wie bei ihren Cousins ließ sie sich in die Hocke nieder, was sie auf Augenhöhe mit ihrem einstigen Lehrmeister brachte. Sie hatte einen kleinen, dunkelblauen Beutel in der Hand, den sie ihm entgegen hielt.

„Was ist das?”, wollte er wissen.

Die kleine Tasche sah ähnlich jener aus, die sie Emile gegeben hatte, wenn man von der Farbe absah.

„Ein Geschenk”, antwortete sie und ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Warum?”, hakte er nach. Er kannte die drei seit zwölf Jahren. Niemals war dem Söldner von irgendwem am Hof etwas geschenkt worden, wenn man von Lady de Furet und Fayette absah. Doch bei beiden war es etwas Anderes gewesen, weil Kurt mit ihnen auf die ein oder andere Art zusammen gewesen war. Die Grünschnäbel hingegen waren seine Schüler gewesen und auch wenn diese Zeit vorbei war, oblag die Verantwortung für ihre Sicherheit weiterhin ihm.

„Warum nicht?”, hielt sie dagegen und ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich ein wenig.

Kurt streckte die Hand nach dem Beutel aus und nahm ihn ihr ab. Der Stoff war weich und dicker, als er erwartet hatte. Er zog die Kordel auf und schaute hinein.

„Ich war nicht sicher, was ich dir schenken könnte”, begann sie, als er in das kleine Säckchen griff und kurz darauf einen hölzernen Becher hervorholte. Das Holz war dunkel und innen völlig glatt. Um den äußeren Rand liefen oben und unten eine rankenartige Schnitzerei mit vergoldeten Blättern. Im Becher befanden sich ein paar Würfel, ebenso dunkel wie der Becher und ebenfalls mit vergoldeten Zahlen. Der Soldat ertastete weitere im Beutel und ließ diese mit einem Klappern in den Becher rutschen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du genau tust, wenn du nicht gerade auf uns aufpasst. Ich weiß, dass einige der Wachen anderer Adliger würfeln, während sie darauf warten, dass die Bälle und anderen Feierlichkeiten enden”, fügte sie an und erst jetzt schaute der Gardist wieder zu ihr.

Amals Blick wirkte forschend, während sie von ihm zum Becher in seiner Hand und wieder zurückschaute.

„Weil Würfelpartien kurz sind. Sollte man plötzlich aufbrechen müssen, ist der Verlust nicht so hoch”, erklärte er und verstaute den Becher samt seines Inhalts wieder in dem kleinen Säckchen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich eher ein Kartenmensch”, fügte er an, woraufhin die junge Frau leicht die Augenbrauen hob.

„Dann habe ich gleich bei zwei Geschenken daneben gelegen”, schlussfolgerte sie.

„Ich hatte überlegt, dir einen neuen Schleifstein und Öl zu schenken, aber… das würde wirken, als würde ich dir etwas dafür geben, damit du noch besser auf uns aufpassen kannst und ein Paar neue Stiefel wären zwar insgesamt praktisch gewesen, aber nicht dafür, dass man sich hier die Zeit vertreiben kann”, fügte sie an und hob die Schultern.

„Du hast dir Gedanken gemacht”, stellte er fest.

Ein schiefes Lächeln legte sich auf Amalias Lippen. „Offensichtlich nicht genug. Sonst hätte ich bei Emile und dir nicht so daneben gelegen.”

„Du liegst bei mir nicht völlig falsch. Und es ist das erste Mal, dass mir einer von euch etwas schenkt. Danke”, er nickte ihr zu, woraufhin ihr Gesicht sich wieder etwas aufhellte.

„Beim nächsten Mal versuche ich etwas Passenderes zu finden”, entgegnete sie.

„Wenn du den Rhythmus beibehalten willst, hast du zwölf Jahre Zeit”, erwiderte er.

Amal grinste: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir so viel Zeit damit lassen werde. Aber schön zu hören, dass du dann noch bei uns sein willst.”

„Solange ihr zahlt”, hielt der Söldner dagegen, was sie mit dem üblichen Augenverdrehen beantwortete.

„Malia! Wir glauben, wir haben es!”, rief Constantin in diesem Moment.

Sie schaute über die Schulter.

„Kurt – wie sieht es aus, bereit für ein Spiel?”, fügte der angehende Gouverneur an und seine Augen wanderten von seiner Cousine zu seinem einstigen Lehrer.

„Wenn du verlieren kannst, Grünschnabel”, hielt dieser dagegen und erhob sich. Amal tat es ihm gleich.

„Oho! Das wollen wir erst einmal sehen”, gab dieser lachend zurück.

Kurt und Amal gingen zu den beiden hinüber und ließen sich ihnen gegenüber nieder.

„Lass hören – wie soll das gehen?”, erkundigte der Soldat sich.

„Ziel des Spiels ist es, eine möglichst niedrige Summe auf der Hand zu haben”, begann Emile zu erläutern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dank der Anmerkung von JovialKoala ab heute alle Kapitel mit mehr Leerzeilen ^^ Vielen Dank für Hinweis und Kudos :)


	13. Kurt – Amalias Lüge

**Vor zwölf Jahren**

Er schritt den Gang hinab, der zum Salon Ihrer Exzellenz führte. Die Abendsonne fiel durch die hohen Fenster zu seiner Rechten, während er an Gemälden vorbeiging, die irgendwelche verstorbenen oder vielleicht noch lebendigen Mitglieder der Kongregation zeigten. Kurt Pakusch war seit wenigen Wochen Waffenmeister der drei Cousins Constantin, Emile und Amalia. Ersterer war der Erbe des Händlerprinzen, die anderen beiden seine ständigen Gefährten, wobei bisher nur das Mädchen etwas wie Talent für den Umgang mit Waffen gezeigt hatte. Die beiden Jungen wurden dennoch gleichermaßen von ihm ausgebildet – sie würden sich schlagen können, doch sie würden ihn nicht überflügeln, dessen war er sicher. Die Kleine hingegen… sie bedeutete Arbeit, das hatte er bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung geahnt. Sie war widerspenstig und hatte ihm nach den ersten Übungsstunden Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die man von einem jungen Mädchen nobler Herkunft nicht erwarten sollte – doch am Ende waren vermutlich alle Kinder gleich: vorlaut, ungestüm und nur schwer zu bändigen.

Es hatte keinen Monat gedauert, bis sie Kurt bei einem Training vorgeworfen hatte, dass er versucht hatte, sie anzufassen. Was nur bedingt stimmte – er hatte tatsächlich ihren Stand korrigieren wollen. Dass die Kleine daraus den Vorwurf gemacht hatte, dass er sie auf ganz andere Art versucht hatte, berühren zu wollen, hätte er wohl ahnen müssen.

Kurt hatte kurzerhand erwidert, dass ihn in keinster Weise interessierte, was sich unter ihrer Kleidung befand. Er war hier, um ihnen den Umgang mit Waffen beizubringen, doch wenn sie es vorzog, auf diese Art zu kämpfen, sie das woanders tun sollte.

Der Vorfall war gerade vier Tage her. Seitdem hatte Amalia im Training nie wieder etwas gesagt, was es wesentlich ruhiger gestaltet hatte. Dennoch hatte die Zwölfjährige ihm trotzige Blicke zugeworfen, die er getrost ignoriert hatte. Er hatte mehr Schlachten überstanden, als diese Kinder Winter erlebt hatten. Von etwas Derartigem würde er sich nicht einschüchtern lassen.

Der Diener, der Kurt den Gang hinuntergeführt hatte, blieb vor der Tür stehen und klopfte. Beide Männer mussten nur einen Augenblick warten, bis sie hineingerufen wurden.

„Eure Exzellenz – Kurt Pakusch“, vermeldete der Diener das ohnehin Offensichtliche und verneigte sich vor Josette d’Orsay – Prinzessin der Händlergemeinschaft. Sie war noch keine vierzig Jahre alt und Kurt wusste, dass es Frauen gab, die nur halb so alt wie sie waren, aber dennoch alles für das Aussehen der Prinzessin gegeben hätten. Ihre Haare glänzten in der Farbe erntereifen Getreides in der Abendsonne und in ihren grauen Augen versteckte sich ein Stich ins Grüne. Doch vor allem verriet ihre aufrechte Haltung und ihre Art, dass sie sich ihrer Position sehr wohl bewusst war. Sie hatte in einem der Lehnstühle aus dem dunklen Holz das Makkuabaumes gesessen, sich aber erhoben, als die beiden Männer eingetreten waren.

Die Prinzessin gab dem Diener mit einem leichten Nicken zu verstehen, dass er sich entfernen konnte. Dieser kam der Aufforderung augenblicklich nach und kurz darauf waren sie alleine. Das heißt… nicht ganz alleine, denn erst jetzt fiel Kurt Amalias zierliche Gestalt auf, die neben einem der deckenhohen Fenster stand, halb verdeckt vom Schatten der Wand, den diese in der untergehenden Sonne warf.

„Kurt. Meine Nichte hat Anschuldigungen gegen dich hervorgebracht. Ich bin sicher, du weißt, wovon ich spreche“, begann sie.

Der Blick des Gardisten war von dem Mädchen zu der Prinzessin gewandert.

„Wenn es darum geht, dass ich ihren Stand korrigiert habe – ich soll die Kinder an Waffen ausbilden. Es bleibt nicht aus, dass man einander dabei nahe kommt. Ich bin nicht Lord de Courcillon. Ich kann sie nicht nur mit Worten anleiten“, erklärte er. Ihm war bewusst, dass seine Antwort vermutlich keinerlei Gewicht für sie hatte.

„Davon hat sie nichts erzählt. Es geht darum, was nach dem Training vorgefallen ist. Amalia, sage uns, was du mir vorhin erzählt hast“, forderte sie ihre Nichte auf.

Das Mädchen hatte bis dahin geschwiegen, doch aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er wahrgenommen, dass sie ihn angeschaut hatte. Jetzt, wo sie das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit wurde, wanderte ihr Blick zu Boden und sie räusperte sich leise.

„Er hat mich nach dem Training dabehalten. Für eine… ‚Sondereinheit‘, wie er es nannte“, murmelte sie.

Kurt traute seinen Ohren nicht. Das war nicht vorgefallen. Nicht, dass er nicht kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte, ihr einen Denkzettel für ihr Verhalten zu verpassen. In Form von dreißig zusätzlichen Liegestützen. Nicht auf die Art, die sie gerade andeutete.

„Sprich lauter“, unterbrach die Prinzessin ihre Nichte.

Erneut räusperte das Mädchen sich und ihr Blick flackerte kurz in Richtung ihres Ausbilders, doch er erreichte höchstens Kurts Stiefel.

„Er hat mich dabehalten, um mir eine Lektion zu erteilen. Mir hat nicht gefallen, wie er mich angesehen hat und...“

„Du solltest ihn dabei anschauen. Die Leute werden dir deine Anschuldigungen nicht glauben, wenn du es nicht schaffst, jenen in die Augen zu sehen, gegen die du sie hervorbringst“, verlangte ihre Tante mit Strenge in der Stimme.

Das Mädchen hob den Blick. In ihren Augen fand sich fast ein ähnliches Grau wie bei ihrer Tante, doch es wirkte ein wenig dunkler.

„Er sagte, wir könnten diese Einheit nicht mit so viel Kleidung absolvieren und dass ich mich ausziehen solle. Als ich seiner Aufforderung nicht nachkam, trat er an mich heran und streifte meine Weste ab und zog mir kurz darauf die Tunika über den Kopf. Er als er nach dem Bund meiner Hose griff, protestierte ich. Ich… hatte gar nicht geahnt, was er meinte. Doch er grinste nur und meinte, dass mir eh niemand glaube würde. Ich habe ihn von mir geschubst und irgendwie ist er gestolpert und nach hinten gefallen. Dann bin ich weggerannt“, schilderte die junge Adlige.

Der Soldat hatte noch nie eine derart dreiste Lüge gehört – zumindest nicht dann, wenn er genau wusste, dass die Wahrheit ganz anders ausgesehen hatte. Ein winziger Teil war fast beeindruckt, dass Amalia es schaffte, ihre Geschichte sehr zusammenhängend und sicher vorzutragen. Sie würde sich später großartig am Hof mit all seinen Intrigen machen. Wie Kurt diese Adligen und ihre Lügen verachtete…

Der weitaus größere Teil von ihm fragte sich allerdings, ob er den Palast wieder lebendig verlassen würde.

„Und das hat sich genau so zugetragen?“, hakte die ältere Adlige nach.

Das Mädchen nickte.

„Amalia, ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt!“

„Ja, das ist die Wahrheit“, sagte diese heftig und funkelte ihre Tante an.

Der Gardist wusste nicht, wieso, aber die Bestätigung der Lüge brachte ihn sogar noch mehr auf. Nur, dass ihm das nicht dabei helfen würde, seinen Kopf auf seinen Schultern zu behalten. Er war nur ein Söldner, angeheuert, um den Nachwuchs der Adligen etwas beizubringen. Er hatte geahnt, dass diese Aufgabe nicht leicht werden und er vielleicht nach ein paar Wochen wieder hinausgeworfen werden würde. Dass dieses Dienstverhältnis möglicherweise mit seinem Tod endete, weil eine kleine, adlige Rotznase ihr Temperament nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und eine faustdicke Lüge über ihn erfand, hatte er nicht kommen sehen.

Die Prinzessin neigte leicht den Kopf, ehe sie zu dem Soldaten schaute.

„Was hast du dazu zu sagen?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Sie lügt, Euer Exzellenz. Ja, sie ist vor vier Tagen aus dem Training gestürmt – nachdem sie mir vorgeworfen hat, sie… unschicklich berührt zu haben, als ich ihren Stand korrigierte. Doch ihre beiden Cousins waren ebenfalls anwesend und sind erst nach ihr gegangen“, entgegnete der Gardist. Er hatte nicht das Nachttraining überlebt, um im Palast am Strick zu enden.

Die Erwachsene musterte ihn einen Moment länger.

„Constantin und Emile haben das beide unabhängig voneinander bestätigt“, entgegnete sie ruhig, ehe sie ihren Kopf rasch zu ihrer Nichte umwandte: „Du hast das Training vor ihnen verlassen. Und niemand hat dich halbnackt durch den Palast stürmen sehen.“

„Aber… ich… es war abends! Nach dem Training! Er hat mich aufgesucht und...“, begann sie.

„Kurt war an jenem Abend mit anderen Soldaten auf Patroullie. Und auch an den anderen Abenden. Du hast gelogen, Amalia“, unterbrach ihre Tante sie erneut.

Der Blick des Mädchens flog zu Boden und einen Moment glaubte der Gardist, dass sie wieder aus dem Zimmer stürmen wollte, doch sie blieb genau dort stehen, wo sie war.

„Was tun wir, wenn zu viele Beweise gegen uns sprechen?“, erkundigte ihre Tante sich, wobei keine Nachsicht in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Wir entschuldigen uns“, murmelte das Mädchen.

„Wir bitten um Entschuldigung“, korrigierte die ältere Prinzessin sie.

Stille schien sich auf den Raum herabzusenken, nicht unähnlich der Sonne vor den hohen Fenstern.

„Wir warten, Amalia“, ließ ihre Tante vernehmen.

„Entschuldigung“, nuschelte die Kleine.

„Deutlicher. Mit Augenkontakt“, forderte die Adlige.

Amalia hob den Blick und schaute den Soldaten direkt an.

„Ich bitte dich um Entschuldigung, Kurt, weil ich gelogen habe“, sagte sie schließlich, ehe sie einen Arm leicht auf den Rücken legte, die andere Hand auf den Bauch und eine Verneigung in seine Richtung andeutete, wobei sie den Blickkontakt kurz brach, danach aber wieder den Soldaten anschaute.

Ihre Tante nickte, anscheinend zufrieden mit dem Ablauf.

„Kurt?“, wollte sie wissen und wandte sich zu ihm um.

Der Soldat war nicht weit davon entfernt, auf dem Absatz umzukehren, den Palast zu verlassen und nie wieder herzukommen. Doch er wusste, dass sein Kommandant einen plötzlichen Abbruch der Beziehungen zu den Familien de Sardet und d‘Orsay nicht gutheißen würde. Kurt würde also nicht nur einen gutbezahlten Posten, sondern vermutlich auch ein Stück des Rückhaltes der Garde verlieren. Also zwang er sich, leicht zu nicken: „Ist in Ordnung.“

„Gut. Amalia, du darfst gehen“, schloss ihre Tante das Thema, wobei ihre Stimme deutlich machte, dass ihre Nichte den Raum verlassen sollte.

Das Mädchen schaute an Kurt vorbei und kam der Aufforderung nach, was den Soldaten fast verwunderte. Erst, als sie die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte und das Geräusch ihrer Schritte im Gang verklungen war, fuhr ihre Tante fort: „Sie wird lernen müssen, überzeugender zu lügen, wenn sie eines Tages damit durchkommen will.“

Erst dann schaute sie wieder zu dem Soldaten.

„Ich nehme an, du lässt dich mit einer entsprechenden Summe dazu überreden, Stillschweigen über diesen Vorfall zu bewahren?“, erkundigte sie sich.

Einen Moment wusste der Gardist nicht, was er antworten sollte, als ihm aufging, dass es der Prinzessin nicht darum gegangen war, dass Amalia gelogen hatte, sondern dass sie es nicht überzeugend genug getan hatte. Er wusste, warum er den Kampf auf dem Schlachtfeld bevorzugte – dort ging es wesentlich ehrlicher zu als in den Palästen der Adligen.

Dennoch zwang er sich dazu, erneut zu nicken.

„Gut. Ich werde veranlassen, dass ein gut gefüllter Münzbeutel seinen Weg zu dir findet“, entgegnete sie.

„Darf ich mich entfernen?“, fragte er.

Er hasste diese Verhaltensregeln am Hof.

„Eine Sache noch: Du weißt, was mit dir passiert wäre, wenn auch nur im Ansatz die Möglichkeit bestanden hätte, dass sie nicht lügt, oder?“

„Eure Exzellenz, ich würde niemals einen meiner Schützlinge auf diese Art ausnutzen“, entgegnete der Soldat.

Kurt war sicher kein Kind von Unschuld, doch es gab Dinge, die man einfach nicht tat und dazu gehörte genau das: Sich einem Schutzbefohlenen mit einer anderen Absicht als der eines Mentors nähern. Selbst wenn der Schützling vielleicht glaubte, etwas für seinen Lehrer zu empfinden, was über das übliche Verhältnis zwischen Ausbilder und Lehrling hinausging.

„Gut. Sollte sich jemals etwas an deiner Einstellung ihnen gegenüber ändern, empfehle ich dir, unsere Dienste zu verlassen, ehe du auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendest, dich ihnen auf eine andere Art zu nähern. Es könnte sonst dein letzter sein“, erklärte die Prinzessin.

„Du darfst gehen“, fügte sie an und deutete mit ihrer Hand in Richtung der Tür.

Ebenso wie seine Schülerin kurz zuvor, kam er der Aufforderung rasch nach. Und es kostete ihn eine Menge Überwindung, die Tür hinter sich nicht zuzuwerfen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich probiere in den meisten RPG-Szenen alle Varianten des Gesprächsverlaufes durch, um möglichst viel über die Charaktere zu erfahren. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele von Euch beim Durchspielen beim Gespräch mit Kurt zu Reiner die Variante "War da mehr zwischen euch?" gewählt haben, aber ich fand Kurts Reaktion an der Stelle sehr gut. Er wird gefühlt sonst nie laut, aber da wurde er es. Da ich das gerne übernehmen wollte (ohne die Spielszene 1:1 nachzuschreiben), habe ich diese Szene geschrieben. Keine Sorge - die Sache wird demnächst auch noch Mal abschließend geklärt.


	14. Kurt – Dinge, die sich wieder einrenken lassen

**Heute**

„War das schon alles?“, wollte Amal wissen und musterte ihn.

Der Abstand zwischen ihnen betrug nur wenige Armeslängen. Der Platz zum Trainieren auf dem Schiff war begrenzt, zu Mal der Kapitän ihn noch mehr eingeschränkt hatte, indem er mit Kreide Linien auf das Deck hatte malen lassen.

Die junge Adlige stand ihm gegenüber, die Knie leicht gebeugt, die Hände vor sich haltend, ganz so, wie er ihr und ihren Cousins die Grundhaltung des unbewaffneten Nahkampfes beigebracht hatte.

Er hatte die drei Grünschnäbel heute Mittag durch eine Trainingseinheit gejagt, bis ihnen die Tuniken vor Schweiß am Körper geklebt hatten. Constantin und Emile hatten sich bereits zurückgezogen, um sich frisch zu machen, wie sie es genannt hatten.

„Sicher, dass du das fortsetzen und nicht lieber deinen Cousins folgen willst?“, hakte er nach, während er ihre Haltung studierte. Sie bot ihm keinen wirklichen Angriffspunkt. Ein wenig war er stolz darauf, seine Aufgabe trotz all der Widrigkeiten in den letzten Jahren so gut erfüllt zu haben.

„Im Gegensatz zu ihnen bin ich nicht aus Zucker“, erwiderte sie grinsend.

Innerlich stimmte er ihr zu. Der Soldat war ebenfalls überzeugt, dass ihre Cousins vor allem dem Regen ausweichen wollten, der vor ein paar Minuten als leichter Niesel eingesetzt hatte. Inzwischen klatschten Tropfen auf das Deck und das Prasseln des auf den Ozeanwellen aufschlagenden Wassers übertönte viele der sonstigen Geräusche.

„Also bis zum Ende“, schlussfolgerte er und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, in der Hoffnung, sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Deckung für einen Moment zu vernachlässigen, wenn sie sich neu ausrichten musste.

„So wie immer“, entgegnete Amal und ihr Lächeln wurde eine Spur spitzbübischer.

Sie war tatsächlich seit Jahren immer diejenige gewesen, die das Training in die Länge gezogen hatte – nicht, weil sie so wenig Fortschritte machte, sondern weil sie immer noch eine Einheit hatte dranhängen wollen, mitunter sehr zum Missfallen ihrer beiden Cousins, die dann ebenfalls hatten länger bleiben müssen. Nach dem Vorfall vor zwölf Jahren hatte Kurt sehr lange darauf geachtet, nicht alleine mit seiner Schülerin zu sein. Auch wenn sie – zumindest soweit er davon wusste – nie wieder einen Versuch unternommen hatte, solche eine Lüge über ihn zu erzählen wie in seinen ersten Wochen im Palast.

Tatsächlich folgte sie seiner Bewegung und dann sah er endlich eine ungeschützte Stelle. Er stieß sich mit den Fersen von den nassen Planken ab und machte einen Satz auf sie zu. Amal wich zur Seite aus, bekam aber seinen rechten Arm zu fassen. Noch während er sich halb in der Luft befand, tauchte sie unter ihm hinweg. Doch gerade, als sie seinen Schwung ausnutzte und er erkannte, zu welchem Wurf sie ansetzte, ging etwas schief. Denn statt ihn an sich vorbei zu werfen, riss sie ihn plötzlich mit sich zu Boden. Kurt spürte, wie es in seiner Schulter zog und glaubte, trotz des Prasseln des Regens das Knacken zu hören, als das Gelenk sich weiter verschob, als ihm möglich sein sollte. Schmerz flammte in seiner Schulter auf, der jenen, als seine Hüfte auf dem Deck aufschlug, überdeckte.

Der jungen Adligen entfuhr ein Keuchen, als sie ebenfalls mit den Planken kollidierte.

„Hast du dich verletzt?“, fragte sie, während sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten, was den Schmerz in seinem Arm wie flüssiges Feuer über seine Schulter fließen ließ. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe dem Soldaten auffiel, dass der Sturz seines Oberkörpers durch ihren abgefangen worden war, aber genau deswegen ihre Bewegungen seinen Arm zur Seite rutschen ließen.

Er stützte sich mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig auf dem nassen Holz unter ihnen ab, ehe er sich in eine sitzende Position brachte.

„Nichts, was sich nicht wieder einrenken lässt“, entgegnete er. Wenigstens kühlte der Regen seine Schulter. Auch, wenn das nicht auf Dauer helfen würde.

„Du…” in diesem Moment wurden ihre Augen größer.

„Deine Schulter!”, entfuhr es ihr und sie rutschte über die nassen Planken an ihn heran, bis sie neben ihm saß.

„Das tut mir Leid. Das wollte ich nicht”, fügte sie rasch an. Ihr Tonfall war höher als bei der Frage zuvor.

„Kann passieren”, entgegnete er.

„Wirklich, Kurt, es tut mir sehr Leid”, sagte Amal erneut.

„Lass uns einfach die Schulter wieder einrenken”, meinte er nur.

„Ja, richtig… Lass uns das im Trocknen versuchen, ehe noch etwas Anderes schief geht”, erwiderte sie und schien sich langsam wieder zu fangen. Dann erhob sie sich und machte Anstalten, sich in Richtung der Tür zu bewegen, die unter Deck führte.

„Es ist leichter, wenn ich dabei liege”, wandte er ein.

Die junge Frau blieb stehen und schaute zu ihm hinab. „Dafür gibt es Betten, die stehen wenigstens im Trockenen”, gab sie zurück und streckte ihren linken Arm in seine Richtung aus. Kurt sah auf die dargebotene Hand.

„Ich will nicht noch Mal auf dem Boden ausrutschen. Nachher mache ich alles noch schlimmer”, fügte sie an.

Schließlich nickte der Soldat, ignorierte aber ihre Hand und stand mithilfe seiner Linken auf.

„Ist so leichter”, erklärte er, als er dem fragenden Blick seiner einstigen Schülerin begegnete.

Diese nickte und ihr Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich etwas auf. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich dir nach der Sache nicht mehr aufhelfen darf”, meinte sie, ehe sie sich abwandte und rasch auf die Tür zuschritt. Sie hielt diese auf, so dass Kurt hindurchgehen konnte.

„Wenn ich nach so einem Vorfall Angst vor jemanden hätte, würde das die Hälfte meiner Kameraden betreffen”, gab er zurück. Als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, blieb er einen Moment stehen, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Er streckte die linke Hand aus und tastete sich an der Wand entlang. Er streifte eine Tür, hinter der vermutlich einer der anderen beiden Adligen sich aufhielt, zumindest fiel aus dem Spalt darunter ein wenig Licht in den Flur, ebenso wie unter der Tür schräg rechts vor ihm.

„Meine Kajüte ist die letzte auf der linken Seite”, sagte sie hinter ihm. Kurt setzte sich in Bewegung und begab sich, gefolgt von der jungen Adligen, den Korridor hinab.

Amal öffnete die Tür und hielt sie erneut so lange auf, bis Kurt hindurchgetreten war. Die Kajüte war klein: Zwei Schritte vor ihm begann der Rahmen des Bettes. Das Möbelstück war an der Wand befestigt, dessen Länge gleichzeitig die längste des Raumes war. Neben dem Kopfende war ein Brett angebracht, das vermutlich als Schreibtisch diente. Davor stand ein Schemel.

„Leg dich hin“, sagte sie und deutete auf ihr Bett.

„Ich bin völlig durchnässt“, wehrte er ab.

„Es ist nur Wasser. Es trocknet wieder“, meinte sie und wiederholte die Geste.

Kurt stieß die Luft aus und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes, um sich nur mit der linken Hand die Stiefel auszuziehen. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er so langsam war, doch jede Bewegung schien direkt in seine rechte Schulter zu strahlen und das Feuer des Schmerzes nur zu schüren. Er wusste, dass die Empfindungen rasch nachlassen würde, sobald seine Schulter wieder an Ort und Stelle war, wo sie eigentlich hingehörte.

Er hörte, wie Amal den Flur hinabrief: „Constantin! Emile!“

Fast augenblicklich erklang das Klappen einer Tür gefolgt von herbeieilenden Schritten. Gerade als der Gardist sich wieder aufrichtete, erschienen der angehende Gouverneur in der Tür und sein Cousin direkt hinter ihm.

„Ich brauche Licht“, sagte sie an die beiden gewandt.

„Was ist passiert?“, erkundigte Constantin sich.

„Ausgekugelte Schulter“, entgegnete Kurt, der gleichzeitig versuchte, sich unter dem Blick des jungen Adligen nicht unwohl zu fühlen. Diese Situation könnte man leicht gegen ihn auslegen…

„Wäre für diese Angelegenheit ein Arzt nicht besser geeignet?“, hakte Constanin nach.

„Ich bin sicher, ich bekomme das hin“, erwiderte sie.

„Aber nur, wenn ich genug Licht habe. Also!”, forderte sie die beiden auf.

„Keine Sorge, teuerste Cousine, wir lassen dich nicht im Dunkeln“, entgegnete Constantin, wobei ein Lächeln über seine Lippen strich, vermutlich aufgrund des Wortspiels, das dem Soldaten erst aufging, als die beiden Adligen aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren. Im Falle des jungen Gouverneurs währte die Abwesenheit jedoch nicht lange. Dieses Mal kündigte sowohl das Geräusch seiner Schritte als auch das sich nähernde Licht ihn an.

Amal nahm ihrem Vetter die Öllampe ab. Sie nahm ein kleines Tuch und legte es um das Glas, welches die Flamme vor Luftzügen schützte, um es anzuheben. Dann entzündete sie den Docht der Lampe auf ihrem Tisch, ehe sie das Glas wieder darüber stülpte und sie ihrem Cousin zurückgab.

„Was ist eigentlich genau passiert?“, wollte dieser wissen und sein Blick wanderte von seiner Base zu seinem einstigen Lehrer.

„Das Deck war nass und statt Kurts Angriff in einen Wurf zu verwandeln, bin ich ausgerutscht und habe im Fall seine Schulter ausgerenkt“, berichtete Amal.

„Ich habe geahnt, dass Training bei Regen keine gute Idee ist. Ich hoffe, es ist euch eine Lehre“, entgegnete Constantin.

„Auf dem Schlachtfeld kannst du dir das Wetter auch nicht aussuchen“, hielt Kurt dagegen. Obwohl er zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler aufsehen musste, schien dieser ein klein wenig unter dem Blick des Waffenmeisters zu schrumpfen.

„Wohl wahr. Ich hoffe, deine Verletzung hinterlässt keine bleibenden Schäden“, entgegnete der junge Adlige.

„Wird sie nicht. Und sie hält mich auch nicht davon ab, euch drei morgen wieder über das Deck zu scheuchen“, prophezeite der Soldat ihm.

„Trotzdem würde ich hier gerne anfangen. Also raus mit dir, die Kajüte ist schon für zwei Leute zu klein“, scheuchte sie ihren Vetter hinaus.

Constantin deutete eine Verneigung an, ehe er einen Schritt zurückmachte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Amal wandte sich zu dem Gardisten um und ihr Blick wanderte zu seinem verletzten Arm.

„Wir sollten sichergehen, dass du dir bei unserem Sturz nichts gebrochen hast“, meinte sie, während sie die Lampe nahm und eine weitere anzündete, die über dem Bett an der Wand befestigt war. Anschließend stellte sie die erste Öllampe wieder auf den Tisch und drehte den Docht etwas heraus, damit die Flamme größer wurde und mehr Licht von sich gab.

„Glaube nicht, dass das passiert ist“, entgegnete er, als die junge Frau sich zu ihm umwandte.

„Ich taste deinen Arm trotzdem ab. Sicher ist sicher“, erwiderte sie und zog den Schemel heran, um sich darauf niederzulassen. Anschließend griff sie nach der rechten Hand des Soldaten und schob die ihre unter seinen Handrücken. Mit der Linken drückte sie vorsichtig erst auf sein Handgelenk, dann auf den Unterarm, ehe sie ihre beiden Hände etwas weiter über den nassen Stoff von Kurts Tunika wandern ließ und die Prozedur wiederholte.

Der Gardist wandte den Blick nach vorne, wo es allerdings auch nicht viel zu sehen gab. Durch das leichte Flackern der Öllampen tanzte der Schatten der Adligen über das Holz. Er wollte seine einstige Schülerin nicht anstarren. Er hatte sie aufwachsen sehen. Dadurch gab es einige Grenzen, die man besser nicht übertrat. Nicht, dass es Amal, was das anging, ihm unbedingt leicht machte. Sie war von einer rotznasigen Zwölfjährigen mit zu viel Temperament für den zierlichen Körper zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen, die am Hof dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich einige Köpfe nach ihr umdrehten, wenn sie vorbei ging. Es lag nur zum Teil an ihrem Aussehen. Sie wusste, wie sie ihre Haare hochstecken musste, um ihren schlanken Hals zu betonen, auch wenn sie beim Training stets die Haare einfach im Nacken zusammengefasst hatte. Ihre Nase war fast genau so groß wie jene von Emile. Dieser konnte das mit seinem braunen Vollbart abmildern, der Vorteil fehlte Amal. Dafür hatte der Blick aus ihren grauen Augen, bei dem sich im linken ein kleiner Teil befand, der dunkler war, etwas sehr Bestimmendes. Ähnlich ihrer Tante wusste die junge Frau sehr genau, wer sie war und wie weit ihre Privilegien reichten.

Kurt erinnerte sich noch, dass es ein paar Monate vor ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag gewesen war, als ihm die Frage durch den Kopf gegangen war, wie Amal ohne Kleidung aussehen würde. Und wie sie sich anfühlen würde. Der Soldat hatte danach das Bordell regelmäßiger als bisher aufgesucht und damit hatte die Sache sich erledigt. Keine Ablenkung mehr beim Training oder danach. Und er wollte diesen Gedanken jetzt auch keinen Raum geben. Wobei es in diesem Moment half, dass er vor Schmerz die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste. Ihre Berührungen waren in der Nähe der Hand kaum spürbar gewesen, doch sie waren umso schmerzhafter geworden, je weiter sie sich den Oberarm hinauf gearbeitet hatte.

„Ich höre keine Knochen knirschen – hoffen wir, dass ich mit der Diagnose richtig liege“, sagte sie schließlich, als sie an der Schulter angelangt war.

„Leg dich hin“, forderte sie ihn erneut auf und deutete mit ihrem Kopf auf das Kopfende ihres Bettes.

„Das geht auch im Sitzen“, wandte er ein.

„Vorhin sagtest du noch, dass es im Liegen leichter ist. Hoffen wir, dass ich mich besser anstelle als Emile und Constantin“, erwiderte sie und wiederholte die Geste.

Der Gardist gab auf. Er konnte sich auf dem Übungsplatz gegen sie behaupten. Außerhalb war das etwas anderes, doch er wusste, dass er damit nicht alleine war: Wenn Amalia d‘Orsay sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, gab es kaum jemanden, gegen sie ankam. Die einzige Ausnahme bildeten ihre beiden Cousins und gelegentlich deren Eltern - wenn diese das richtige Druckmittel fanden. Also wandte er sich zur Seite und ließ sich langsam rückwärts auf die Matratze sinken.

„In Ordnung“, sagte sie, wobei sie klang, als wolle sie sich selbst gut zureden, während sie ihre Hand um sein Handgelenk legte. Ihre andere schob sie unter den Ellenbogen.

„Gleichmäßig ziehen“, erinnerte er sie und warf ihr einen Blick zu.

Sie hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst, nickte aber. Dann lehnte sie sich leicht zurück und begann, seinen Arm von seinem Torso fortzuziehen. Er spürte, wie die Dehnung zunahm, dann gab es einen dumpfen Knall. Der Schmerz flaute augenblicklich ab und Kurt stieß die Luft aus.

„Das war‘s“, bestätigte er ihr.

„Wirklich?“, sie klang überrascht, trat aber wieder an das Bett heran und legte seinen Arm vorsichtig ab.

Der Soldat nickte und richtete sich langsam wieder auf.

„Bei mir hat das damals viel länger gedauert“, meinte sie und zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Oder es kam dir so vor, weil deine beiden Vettern es nicht hinbekommen haben“, mutmaßte der Gardist, während er versuchte, aufzustehen. Als Amal sechzehn gewesen war, war ihr beim Training etwas ähnliches passiert. Constantin hatte sich verschätzt und seiner Cousine die Schulter ausgekugelt.

„Du brauchst noch eine Schlinge“, entgegnete Amal. „Warte einen Moment, ich hole dir was“, fügte sie an und verließ die Kajüte.

Der Söldner ließ sich wieder auf der Bettkante nieder und hörte, wie sie ein paar Schritte den Flur hinabging, gefolgt von einer weiteren Tür. Kurz darauf erklang ein Rumpeln und ein unterdrückter Fluch aus der Kabine rechterhand. Es folgte ein Poltern, dann kamen ihre Schritte wieder zurück.

„Du hast die Wahl zwischen hellgrünen und dunkelrot, etwas anderes konnte ich auf die Schnelle nicht finden“, sagte sie. Seine ehemalige Schülerin hielt zwei breite Schals in ihrer Hand, von denen einer vermutlich mehr kostete, als Kurt in einer Woche verdiente.

„Ich finde sicher was anderes“, widersprach der Soldat.

„Du solltest den Arm gleich fixieren – nicht erst später. Also, welchen willst du?“, wollte sie wissen und bewegte kurz beide Tücher.

Resignierend streckte der Gardist seine gesunde Hand nach dem hellgrünen Stoff aus, doch er erreichte ihn nicht.

„Den hier? Der andere würde deine Augen besser zur Geltung bringen“, entgegnete Amal.

Kurt sah von dem Schal zu ihr.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mir über so was Gedanken mache?“, hakte er nach. Einen Moment glaubte er, etwas wie Unsicherheit über ihr Gesicht huschen zu sehen, doch dann wandte sie sich ein wenig ab und warf den dunkelroten Stoff in Richtung ihres Kopfkissens.

„Deine Entscheidung“, meinte sie nur und trat an ihn heran.

„Ich kann...“, begann er.

„Du bist verletzt. Und ich habe es verursacht, also bin ich dafür verantwortlich. Du hast Constantin damals auch dazu gebracht, sich um mich zu kümmern“, erinnerte sie ihn, während sie sich wieder auf dem Schemel niederließ und den Stoff auseinanderfaltete. Kurt konnte erkennen, dass ein Muster aus Rauten hineingewoben war. Vielleicht waren es doch eher anderthalb Wochenlöhne, die das Kleidungsstück wert war, so fein wie die Fäden wirkten.

„Du hast Emile gesagt, er soll ihm seinen Schal geben und dann hat Constantin mir eine Schlinge gebastelt. Er war hinterher fast stolz auf sich“, erinnerte sie sich, wobei sich ein Lächeln in ihre Mundwinkel legte, während sie den Stoff so weit zog, dass sie die Mitte zu fassen bekam.

„Allerdings habe ich immer gefragt, warum du vorher ihn und Emile damit beauftragt hast, meine Schulter wieder einzurenken, ehe du ihnen gezeigt hast, wie es geht“, fügte sie an, während sie seinen rechten Arm vorsichtig anhob und auf dem Stoff bettete.

„Wollte nicht, dass mir irgendwer nachsagt, ich würde die Verletzlichkeit meiner Schützlinge ausnutzen“, erwiderte er.

Kurt konnte noch sehen, wie sie die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, dann beugte sie sich vor und führte den Schal von beiden Seiten hinter seinem Hals zusammen.

„Du? Uns ausnutzen? Wer hat denn so was behauptet?“, hörte er sie unweit seines Ohres fragen. Er spürte, wie eine ihrer Hände kurz über seinen Nacken strich, während sie die Enden des Stoffes zusammenband. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und ließ sich wieder auf dem Schemel nieder.

„Du“, antwortete er und ließ seinen Arm probehalber in die Schlinge sinken.

Die Schulter schmerzte immer noch, aber wesentlich weniger als zuvor und soweit er es beurteilen konnte, hatte der Schal die richtige Länge, damit er die Hauptlast des Armes trug.

„Ich?“, hakte sie nach und Überraschung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?“, fragte er und sah von dem hellgrünen Stoff auf. Er wusste, dass aus der kleinen, schlechten Lügnerin eine ziemlich gute geworden war. Er war nicht nur ihr Waffenmeister gewesen, er war oft genug für die Sicherheit der drei verantwortlich gewesen, um mitzubekommen, wie sie durch die höfischen Intrigen geschlittert waren. Wobei Amal wesentlich koordinierter durchgekommen war, als ihre beiden Vettern. Und die ein oder andere selbst angestoßen hatte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nach unseren ersten Wochen hast du deiner Tante gegenüber behauptet, dass ich versucht hätte, dich auszuziehen“, entgegnete er ernst. Es war keine seiner liebsten Erinnerungen.

„Ich habe was?“, hakte sie nach und lachte kurz auf. Doch als ihr Blick seinen traf, wurde sie wieder ernster.

„Das war vermutlich nicht sehr angenehm für dich. Warum habe ich das getan?“, wollte sie wissen, wobei Neugierde in ihrer Stimme mitzuschwingen schien.

Der Soldat hob die Schultern – wofür er prompt mit Schmerz in der rechten bestraft wurde.

„Ich war erst ein paar Wochen bei euch und habe euch viel korrigiert. Ein paar Tage zuvor warst du wütend, als ich deinen Stand kritisiert habe und dich dabei berührt habe. Da hattest du mir zum ersten Mal unterstellt, dass ich… versucht habe, meine Position auszunutzen“, fuhr er fort.

„Als ich dir gesagt habe, dass mir egal ist, was sich unter deiner Kleidung verbirgt und du woanders mit solchen Tricks kämpfen sollst, bist du wütend davon gestürmt. Ich hatte gedacht, dass es sich damit erledigt hat, aber noch vor Ende der Woche hast du versucht, deine Tante davon zu überzeugen, dass ich versucht habe, mich an dir zu vergreifen“, fügte er an.

Amal hatte ihm zugehört, die Hände ineinander gelegt und die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen. Erst zum Ende hin war ihr Blick von seinen Augen fortgewandert. Nun sah sie die Wand neben ihm an, doch es wirkte, als würde sie einen Punkt weit dahinter anschauen. Schließlich nickte sie.

„Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich. Meine Tante hat mich dazu gebracht, dir gegenüber zu sagen, was ich ihr erzählt hatte. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du rausgeworfen werden würdest, weil ich so wütend auf dich gewesen bin. Noch nie zuvor hat man mir so oft gesagt, dass ich etwas falsch mache wie in deinem Training“, sagte sie und schaute ihn wieder an.

„Ich habe damals nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht“, gestand sie.

„Wenn meine Tante die Lüge nicht durchschaut hätte, hätte es dich das Leben gekostet, oder?“, fragte sie schließlich.

Der Soldat nickte: „Sehr wahrscheinlich.“

Daraufhin wanderten ihre Augenbrauen ein wenig in die Höhe. „Das wollte ich sicher nicht – aber ich war zwölf. Es war mir nicht bewusst, was ich damit auslöse.“

„Dachte ich mir.“

„Dennoch hätte ich das nicht tun dürfen. Ich war ein rechtes Scheusal“, schlussfolgerte sie.

„Ein Scheusal mit Potenzial“, räumte er ein.

„Hast du das damals schon so gesehen?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Nach der ersten Woche war ich überzeugt, dass du die einzige von euch bist, die überhaupt ein Duell irgendwann gewinnen könnte. Doch die anderen beiden haben sich langsam gemacht“, meinte der Soldat.

Es stimmte – Constantin war ein passabler Fechter und Emile würde es zumindest mit einem einfachen Soldaten aufnehmen können, wenn er mit Waffen kämpfen müsste. Was vor allem daran lag, dass Emile sich mehr auf seine Magie verließ, mit der er weitaus besser Gegner in Schach halten konnte als mit seinem Degen.

„Und trotz meiner Lüge bist du geblieben“, stellte sie fest.

„Es war leicht verdientes Geld im Vergleich zu den sonstigen Aufgaben eines Soldaten“, entgegnete er, was Amal dazu brachte, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Natürlich war es nur das liebe Geld. Tu nicht so, als hätte es dir nicht ab und an Spaß gemacht, uns all die Jahre durch den Trainingshof zu scheuchen und in unsere Schranken zu weisen“, hielt sie dagegen.

„Wie ich sagte – einfach verdientes Geld“, meinte er und lächelte leicht.

„Es hätte dich trotzdem fast den Kopf gekostet. Und ich glaube, ich habe nie gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut“, erwiderte sie ernst.

„Deine Tante hat dich dazu gebracht, dich zu entschuldigen und für den Vorfall noch Mal meinen Lohn für den Monat aufgestockt“, wiegelte er ab.

„Ich denke, wir beide wissen, dass ich das damals ungefähr so ernst gemeint habe wie Constantin, wenn er behauptet, dass er sich freut, gemeinsam mit seinen Eltern zu speisen. Und man kann nicht alle Dinge mit Geld entschädigen, wie Emile immer sagt“, widersprach sie.

„Es ist schon lange her“, erwiderte er.

„Das macht eine aufrichtige Entschuldigung erst recht notwendig: Bitte entschuldige, Kurt. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht und es hätte dich leicht das Leben kosten können. Und falls ich deine Aufgabe als Waffenmeister noch anderweitig erschwert habe, tut mir das auch Leid“, sagte sie und senkte einen Moment lang den Kopf.

Der Söldner musterte seine ehemalige Schülerin. Im Gegensatz zu dem zierlichen Mädchen, das vor zwölf Jahren vor ihm gestanden hatte, wirkte sie ehrlich. Dennoch war es ungewöhnlich – niemand entschuldigte sich bei einem einfachen Soldaten, mit Ausnahme von Emile und bei sehr seltenen Gelegenheiten Constantin, wobei letzterer der Natur seiner Mutter folgend solche Worte stets von einer Geldsumme begleiten ließ. Amal spielte Ereignisse für gewöhnlich herunter oder brachte ihr Gegenüber dazu, sich selbst schuldig zu fühlen, wenn es sich dabei nicht um ihre Cousins handelte. Bisher hatte der Gardist nur erlebt, dass sie sich ihnen gegenüber so verhielt. Dem Rest der Familie hatte sie stets die angemessene Etikette angedeihen lassen, aber man hatte kein Adliger sein müssen, um zu durchschauen, dass sie sich dabei lediglich an Regeln gehalten hatte.

„Entschuldigung gewährt?“, sagte er schließlich, nicht sicher, welche Erwiderung in dieser Situation angebracht war.

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, als sie den Kopf wieder hob.

„Gut. Und nur für das Protokoll – ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass du dich einem von uns auf unschickliche Weise näherst. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damals darauf gekommen bin“, entgengete sie.

„Vielleicht hast du irgendwo gehört, dass man so unliebsame Angestellte los wird“, mutmaßte der Soldat.

„Wahrscheinlich. Es war trotzdem kein schöner Zug von mir. Im Vergleich dazu ist die Schulter vermutlich eine angenehme Nebenerscheinung“, meinte sie.

„Zumindest eine erwartete. In ein paar Tagen ist sie so gut wie neu“, erwiderte Kurt und erhob sich.

„Freut mich zu hören. Es würde sonst sehr langweilig auf diesem Boot werden, wenn ich nur gegen Emile und Constantin kämpfen kann“, entgegnete sie und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Du kannst die Kajüte nebenan beziehen. Wir lagern dort unsere Sachen, aber wir werden sie einfach hier bei uns mit unterbringen“, fügte sie an und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Wand zu ihrer Linken, hinter der Soldat es rumpeln gehört hatte, als sie den Schal gesucht hatte.

„Meine Sachen sind bei der Mannschaft untergebracht“, hielt er dagegen.

„Einhändig Leitern klettern ist leichtsinnig, was du nicht bist”, erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Ich habe ohnehin nicht verstanden, warum du nicht bei uns untergebracht bist. Du gehörst zu uns – nicht zu den Nauts“, erwiderte sie.

„Das klingt fast, als wäre es etwas Schlechtes, zu ihnen zu gehören“, meinte der Soldat.

„Das… nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Es ist nur… sie sind das Personal. Uns verbindet nur das Geld, das den Besitzer wechselt, wofür sie uns nach Teer Fradee bringen. Du hast uns über ein Jahrzehnt ausgebildet und begleitet. Egal, wie sehr du versuchst es dir einzureden, du gehörst zur Familie“, erklärte sie.

„Einer nicht unbedingt einfachen Familie mit schwierigem Hintergrund und undankbaren Kindern, wenn man meinen Tanten und meinem Onkel Glauben schenkt, aber du hättest ja irgendwann kündigen können“, fügte sie Achsel zuckend an und grinste ein wenig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls Tammy, welche*r diese [Kurt-Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/06ACkOhrsETsOoMyQJRxgH?si=mz6tCpwHQLi5q20uDDZ2vg) auf Spotify erstellt hat, das hier zufällig liest: Mir gefällt diese Playliste :) Ich kannte die meisten Künstler nicht und daher auch nicht die Lieder, aber ich finde, dass viele sehr gut passen. Also: Danke für's Teilen :)


	15. Vasco – Weiße Bö

**Heute**

Das Wetter war ruhig, die Sonne schien und die Cavalo-Marinho pflügte gemählich durch die Wellen. Sie waren rasch unterwegs. Wenn das so bleiben sollte, würden sie Teer Fradee vielleicht eine Woche früher erreichen. Vasco hielt sich auf dem Achterdeck auf, neben ihm stand sein erster Maat Gumercinda – die einfach nur kurz Cinda gerufen wurde. Sie hielt das Steuer ruhig, was beim derzeitigen Seegang kein Kunststück war, doch sie war darin genau so gut, wenn die Wellen auf das Deck klatschten und die Crew aufpassen musste, nicht aus den Wanten zu fallen.

Die d’Orsays standen am Bug, beide auf die Reling in ihrem Rücken gestützt, und plauderten miteinander, während der Soldat unweit von ihnen mit einigen Crewmitgliedern, die dienstfrei hatten, Karten spielte. De Sardet befand sich ebenfalls auf dem Achterdeck. Er war vor etwa einer halben Stunde mit einem Buch aufgetaucht und hatte den Kapitän gefragt, ob es störte, wenn er sich in eine Ecke setzen und lesen würde. Langsam gewann Vasco den Eindruck, dass der Botschafter nur aus Höflichkeit zu bestehen schien. So gesehen war er vermutlich eine gute Wahl für seinen Posten auf Teer Fradee.

Cinda drehte gerade leicht das Steuerrad, als ein Ruf aus dem Ausguck erscholl: „Weiße Bö von achtern!”

Der Naut wirbelte herum. Tatsächlich – die Wellenkämme trugen verräterische, weiße Kronen und sie kamen rasch näher.

„Weiße Bö! Segel reffen! Passagiere unter Deck!”, bellte er.

Augenblicklich kam Leben in die Besatzung, noch ehe Cinda die Befehle mittels der Pfeife wiederholt hatte. Die Kartenspieler sprangen auf und kletterten zu den Segeln hinauf, um diese einzuholen, während sein erster Maat einen Blick über die Schulter warf und das Steuer fester packte.

„Das wird lustig”, murmelte sie, immer noch mit der Pfeife zwischen den Zähnen.  
Einzig seine Passagiere waren träge. Der angehende Gouverneur schlenderte, begleitet von dem Gardisten, in Richtung Achterdeck.

„Gibt es Schwierigkeiten, wackerer Kapitän?”, wollte er wissen.

„Unter Deck. Sofort!”, entgegnete dieser, doch da begann die Cavalo-Marinho bereits zu bocken. Plötzlich wirbelten Wasser und Schnee durch die Luft, so dass man kaum noch etwas sehen konnte. Die See tobte wie ein betrogener Geliebter und der Wind heulte so laut, dass man kein Wort mehr verstand. Vasco krallte seine Hände um das Geländer. Er wusste, dass Cinda das Steuer halten konnte. Und dass sie nur kurze Zeit diesen Wahnsinn durchhalten mussten. Weiße Böen kamen oft ohne Vorwarnung und verschwanden genau so schnell wieder. Das Schiff wurde von einer Seite zur anderen geworfen, als wäre es das Spielzeugboot eines aufgebrachten Kindes.

Der Naut sah, wie der Gardist den Adligen mit sich über das nasse Deck in Richtung der Kajüten zog. Die Cavalo-Marinho neigte sich bedenklich zur Seite, ehe sie unvorhergesehen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung geschleudert wurde. Der Wind trieb sie vor sich her – trotz der wenigstens zum Teil gerefften Segel. Cinda ließ das Steuer tanzen, um die Bewegungen der bockenden See auszugleichen. Gerade, als sie erneut gegensteuerte, erklang ein Schrei.

Vasco riss den Kopf hoch und sah eine Gestalt nur wenige Armeslängen vor sich fallen. Und dann mitten in der Luft anhalten, als wäre dort ein unsichtbares Netz gespannt. Das Schiff pflügte weiter durch die Wellen – wodurch die Naut plötzlich für Vasco zum Greifen nahe war. Der Kapitän hielt sich mit einer Hand weiter am Geländer fest, während er mit der anderen nach Flavia griff und diese heranzog.

Wie sich einen Lidschlag später herausstellte, hätte er sich die Mühe sparen können. Durch die weitertreibende Vorwärtsbewegung des Schiffes, kollidierten die beiden Nauts unsanft miteinander und fielen zu Boden. Vasco hustete und griff mit einer Hand blind nach dem Geländer über seinem Kopf, um nicht über das Deck zu rutschen, während die Cavalo-Marinho weiter über die Wellen schlingerte. Mit der anderen umklammerte er sein Crewmitglied, damit sie nicht von Bord gespült wurde. Er hörte jemanden rufen, wusste aber nicht, was. Es war nur ein Wort, doch was auch immer es war – der reißende Wind machte es unmöglich, etwas zu verstehen.

Eine weitere Woge warf das Schiff zur Seite und der Naut spürte, wie die Muskeln in seinem Arm protestierten, als er über das Achterdeck rutschte. Die Kälte in seinem Gesicht ließ seine Nasenspitze taub werden und Wasser rann ihm in die Augen.

Und dann – ebenso rasch wie es angefangen hatte – war es vorbei. Die Cavalo-Marinho schaukelte noch ein wenig, doch davon abgesehen war es still.

„Glück gehabt”, ließ Cinda schräg über ihm vernehmen. Als Vasco zu ihr hinauf schaute, löste sie gerade die Hände vom Steuerrad, wodurch ihre weiß hervorgetretenen Knöchel langsam wieder eine normale Farbe annahmen. Wie auch der Kapitän und alle anderen an Deck war sie völlig durchnässt. Ein paar Strähnen ihres dunklen Haares hingen ihr ins Gesicht und schienen sich mit den Tätowierungen zu vereinen.

„Danke, Käpt’n”, meldete Flavia sich zu Wort, nachdem sie sich von ihm gerollt hatte. „Das war knapp”, fügte sie an, wobei sie ihrem Gesichtsausdruck folgend noch nicht ganz wusste, was passiert war.

„Ich habe nichts getan”, hielt er dagegen, als er die dargebotene Hand nahm und sich auf die Füße ziehen ließ. Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er de Sardet, der seitlich auf einer Stufe der Steuerboard-Treppe saß und sich am Geländer festhielt. Er schaute sich um, als würde er dem Frieden noch nicht trauen.

„Es ist vorbei”, versicherte der Kapitän ihm und ging auf den Adligen zu.

Dieser bemühte sich, seine Beine aus dem Geländer zu befreien. Anscheinend hatte er es für eine gute Idee gehalten, sich zusätzlich damit festzuhalten. Nicht der dümmste Einfall, wie Vasco einräumen musste.

„Habt Ihr gerade…”, doch der Rest seines Satzes wurde von einem Ruf unterbrochen, ehe er die Frage, ob der Botschafter Magie eingesetzt hatte, stellen konnte: „Grünblut!”

Kapitän und Diplomat schauten zu dem Soldaten, der vom Bug auf sie zueilte.

„Amal wurde über Bord gespült”, berichtete er, wobei seine Stimme noch dunkler als ohnehin klang.

„Was? Wie?”

„Warst du gerade beim selben Sturm dabei wie ich?”, gab der Gardist grollend zurück.

Vasco setzte kurzerhand seine eigene Pfeife an die Lippen und blies zwei rasche Abfolgen hinein. Die erste war, dass die Segel gerefft blieben, damit sie keine Fahrt aufnahmen und sich womöglich von der jungen Frau entfernen würden. Und die zweite, dass der Ausguck Ausschau nach über Bord gegangenen Personen halten sollte.

Ein Quietschen erklang, gefolgt von eiligen Schritten und der Stimme des angehenden Gouverneurs: „Emile, Kurt… wo ist Malia?”

Vasco hatte sein Fernrohr hervorgeholt. „Cinda, Backbord”, sagte er nur. Sein erster Maat nickte ihm zu, orderte Flavia ans Steuer und tat es ihm gleich. Beide Nauts traten an gegenüberliegenden Seiten an das Geländer und suchten die See ab.

Er hörte, wie de Sardet mit flacher Stimme „Nicht mehr an Bord” antwortete.

„Nein! Das kann nicht sein!”, entfuhr es seinem Vetter.

Wellen, Wasser, Ozean. Vasco setzte das Fernrohr einen Moment ab und versuchte, mit bloßem Auge etwas zu erkennen. Das Problem bei über Bord gegangenen Menschen war, dass sie leicht hinter einem Wellenkamm übersehen werden konnte. Deshalb war es nicht ratsam, den Blick zu rasch über das Wasser wandern zu lassen, auch wenn die Instinkte einen dazu antrieben, sich zu beeilen.

„Kann sie schwimmen?”, rief Cinda zu den Adligen hinüber.

Die Frage hatte Vasco sich auch schon gestellt. Für gewöhnlich waren die Landgeher darin nicht bewandert. Zu Mal sie die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht wirklich weiterbringen würde. Nichtschwimmer und Schwimmer ertranken den Erfahrungen der Nauts nach fast gleichermaßen. Zudem konnten sie die Suche nicht ohne Weiteres abbrechen.

„Ein wenig? Es reicht für einen ruhigen See”, antwortete der Botschafter, wobei Zweifel deutlich hörbar in seiner Stimme mitschwangen.

„Kann ihr da draußen das Leben retten”, meinte Cinda, auch wenn sie wenig zuversichtlich klang.

„Wir finden sie, auf jeden Fall!”, hielt d’Orsay aufgeregt dagegen.

Vasco warf den beiden Adligen einen Blick zu. Sie erklommen das Achterdeck und eilten an ein Geländer, um ebenfalls Ausschau nach ihrer verschollenen Cousine zu halten.

Der Kapitän teilte ihren Enthusiasmus nicht. Selbst wenn sie schwimmen konnte – es war möglich, dass der Sturm sie zu weit fortgespült hatte. Falls sie sich nicht beim über Bord fallen den Kopf angeschlagen hatte. Oder unter Wasser die Orientierung verloren hatte. Trotzdem setzte der Naut erneut das Fernrohr an. Er hatte seit dreiundzwanzig Fahrten niemanden verloren. Er würde nicht heute damit anfangen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu erst einmal: Fröhliche Weihnachten Euch allen! :)
> 
> Das nautische Phänomen "Weiße Bö" fällt unter die Kategorie "unerwartete Dinge im Browserverlauf eines Autoren". Dazu zählt ebenso der Einsatz der Bootsmannpfeife, um Befehle weiterzugeben.  
> Das neue Kapitel gibt's im neuen Jahr. Bleibt gesund und habt einen guten Rutsch!


	16. Kurt – Amals Rückkehr

**Heute**

Der Soldat war auf dem unteren Deck geblieben, doch auch er hatte auf das Meer hinausgeschaut. Obwohl er sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass seine einstige Schülerin dadurch wieder auftauchen würde, nachdem sie von Bord gespült worden war.

Es war ihm wie Stunden vorgekommen, obwohl es nur Minuten gewesen waren, ehe der erlösende Ruf „Person, Steuerboard voraus!” erschollen war. Die Nauts hatten das Beiboot zu Wasser gelassen und es war dem Kapitän nur mit viel Überzeugungskraft gelungen, Constantin und Emile davon abzuhalten, ihn zu begleiten. Vermutlich hatte das Argument, dass beide überhaupt keine Erfahrung mit Rudern hatten und dadurch so gut wie nicht vom Fleck kommen und die Rettung ihrer Cousine noch länger dauern würde, sie dann dazu bewegt, auf dem Schiff zu bleiben.

Trotzdem hatten die beiden Kurt sehr an die zwei Jungen erinnert, die er vor über einem Dutzend Jahren begonnen hatte, zu trainieren wie sie aufgeregt an der Reling gestanden und das Geschehen auf dem Meer verfolgt hatten. Obwohl der Soldat auch Erleichterung verspürt hatte, als das Boot sich ihnen wieder genähert hatte und er Amals Gestalt auf der hinteren Bank hatte ausmachen können.

Als sie an Bord gekommen war, hatte Constantin ihr über die Reling geholfen und sie augenblicklich in seine Arme gezogen, gefolgt von Emile, der kurzerhand beide umarmt hatte. Kurt behauptete gerne von sich, ein kaltherziger Söldner zu sein – doch die drei wieder vereint zu sehen, hatte ihm eine gewisse Erleichterung verschafft. Und er wusste, dass es dabei nicht nur darum ging, dass es keine Auszeichnung für seine Fähigkeiten als Leibwächter gewesen wäre, wenn sie Amal nicht wiedergefunden hätten. Die drei waren immer zusammen gewesen. Niemand, keine Intrige und auch sonst nichts hatte sie auseinanderreißen können und der Soldat war ein wenig dankbar dafür, dass er zumindest heute nicht hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie sie einander verloren. Auch wenn ihm dieses Ereignis einmal mehr vor Augen geführt hatte, wie flüchtig einige Dinge sein konnten, die man als selbstverständlich hinnahm.

Schließlich hatte Amal sich von beiden losgemacht, um sich umzuziehen. Sie war im Mantel des Kapitäns an Bord gekommen, ohne Stiefel und tropfend nass.

Die Nauts hatten wieder ihre Arbeit aufgenommen, während Emile und Constantin begonnen hatten, sich zu unterhalten. Kurt hatte sich abgewendet, die Arme verschränkt und auf das Meer hinausgeschaut.

Obwohl er wusste, dass es den drei Grünschnäbeln gut ging und sie vorerst in Sicherheit waren, blieb da ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seinem Brustkorb, wie am Ende einer schweren Erkältung. Er wusste, dass er nicht sentimental werden sollte – schon alleine, weil seine Loyalität zuallererst bei der Garde und dann erst bei seinem Auftraggeber liegen sollte. Doch er war noch nie so kurz davor gewesen, einen der drei zu verlieren und dabei gleichzeitig so machtlos zu sein:

_Kurt betrachtete die Karten in seiner Hand. Wenn er die Fünf spielte, war Alvara vielleicht gezwungen, nachzuziehen. So sie denn die passende Hand hatte. Nivaldo und Dario waren in den letzten beiden Runden ausgestiegen, saßen aber nach wie vor bei ihnen und beobachteten ihr Spiel._

_Der Tag war ruhig, die Sonne schien und im Hintergrund hörte er ab und an ein Lachen und Gesprächsfetzen von Constantin und Amal, die unweit von ihnen am Bug des Schiffes standen. Grünblut war irgendwohin mit einem Buch verschwunden. Hin und wieder brauchte Emile ein wenig Zeit für sich. Er war bereits als Kind so gewesen und nach all dem, was der Soldat am Hof erlebt hatte, konnte er diese Anwandlung des Botschafters verstehen._

_Plötzlich hallte ein Ruf von weit oben über das Deck. Kurt hatte nicht zugehört, doch er hob den Blick._

_„Weiße Bö! Segel reffen! Passagiere unter Deck!”, bellte der Kapitän einen Moment später und fast augenblicklich zerrissen mehrere rasche Pfeiftöne die Ruhe._

_Der Soldat erhob sich und obwohl er dabei nicht langsam war, waren die Nauts schneller. Gemeinsam mit ihren anderen Kameraden, die sich auf Deck aufhielten, sprinteten zu den Strickleitern, die zu den Segeln hinaufführten. Constantin und Amal traten an den Soldaten heran._

_„Was ist los?”, erkundigte die junge Frau sich._

_„Anscheinend sollen wir unter Deck”, meinte der Gardist._

_„Lasst uns fragen gehen”, schlug der angehende Gouverneur vor und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Achterdeck. Kurt gefiel die ganze Sache nicht, doch wenn er seinen Blick schweifen ließ, wirkte das Meer ruhig. Also folgte er dem Adligen._

_„Gibt es Schwierigkeiten, wackerer Kapitän?”, rief Constantin zu dem Mann neben dem Steuerrad hinauf._

_„Unter Deck. Sofort!”, herrschte dieser seinen Passagier an und in diesem Moment merkte Kurt, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte._

_Die ruhige See verwandelte sich schlagartig in ein tosendes Meer und das Deck schien seitlich unter ihnen zu kippen. Wellen klatschten auf die Planken und der Soldat bekam Constantin gerade noch an der Schulter zu packen, als dieser drohte, auszurutschen. Wind pfiff an ihren Ohren vorbei, Regen prasselte auf sie ein, als wolle er sie auf die Planken werfen. Dem Söldner war, als wäre da auch Schnee, aber er nahm sich keine Zeit, das Schauspiel zu betrachten. Kurt zog den jungen Adligen mit sich. Eine weitere Erschütterung durchlief das Schiff und das Tosen der Wellen übertönte alle anderen Geräusche. Gerade, als die Tür in Reichweite kam, wurde das Schiff zur Seite geworfen. Kurt machte einen Satz nach vorne, wobei er Constantin mit sich zerrte, und bekam den Riegel der Tür zu fassen. Nur einen Augenblick später änderte das Schiff wieder seinen Kurs und sie rutschten in die andere Richtung. Die Tür schwang dabei auf – und Kurt schaffte es irgendwie, Constantin hindurchzuschieben._

_„Amalia!”, rief dieser._

_„Ich hol sie – bleib hier!”_

_Kurt musste schreien, um das Brausen der See und das Heulen des Sturms zu übertönen. Dann schlingerte das Schiff weiter – und der Gardist zog seine Hand rasch zurück, damit sie nicht von der zuschlagenden Tür eingequetscht wurde. Der Söldner drückte sich an die Wand in seinem Rücken und ließ seinen Blick über das Deck wandern. Die Kisten, auf denen die Nauts und er kurz zuvor noch gesesssen hatten, waren fort. Ebenso wie Amal. Das Deck war leer. Seine Augen wanderten zu den Masten. Vielleicht hatte sie sich festgekrallt._

_Als das Schiff erneut bockte, nutzte er den Schwung und ließ sich nach vorne gleiten, so dass er sich am ersten Mast festhalten konnte. Doch hier war niemand. Eine weitere Schräglage und Kurt rutschte aus und krachte kurz darauf gegen die Reling. Seine Hände klammerten sich daran, während er die Masten absuchte. Leer. Der Soldat zog sich in die Höhe und wäre fast wieder von den Füßen geworfen worden, als das Schiff erneut zur Seite ausbrach. Sein Blick huschte immer noch über das Deck, doch es blieb so leer wie beim ersten Mal. Schließlich wandte er sich um und schaute auf’s Meer hinaus. Die Wellen warfen das Schiff wütend umher, Regen und Schnee erschwerten ihm die Sicht._

_„Amal!”, rief er, doch das Wort wurde ihm von den Lippen gerissen. Der Sturm tobte so laut, dass er sich selbst nicht hörte._

_Dann, ganz plötzlich, war es vorbei. Die Wellen beruhigten sich und der Regen hörte auf. Er starrte weiter auf das Wasser, doch Amal blieb verschwunden._

Die Stimmen der beiden Cousins wurden wieder etwas lauter und rissen Kurt aus seinen Erinnerungen. Als er sich umwandte, sah er, dass die junge Adlige wieder das Deck betreten hatte. Erneut umarmte Constantin sie und seine Cousine erwiderte die Geste, während Emile ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Tatsächlich nahm der Druck im Brustkorb des Soldaten ab, als er diese Szene beobachtete. Auch wenn das beklemmende Gefühl nicht ganz verschwand. Sentimentalitäten konnten Loyalitäten verschieben. Etwas, das er sich nicht leisten konnte.

Dennoch unterbrach er seine Grübeleien, als er bemerkte, wie seine einstige Schülerin sich lächelnd von ihren Vettern losgemacht hatte und nun auf ihn zukam. Sie ließ ihn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen und mit jedem Schritt in Richtung des Gardisten wurde ihr Gesicht ernster. Einen Moment zuckte die Frage durch seine Gedanken, ob sie eben ihren Cousins etwas vorgemacht hatte, oder er es war, den sie täuschte. Denn falls zweiteres der Fall sein sollte, war sie besser darin, als er angenommen hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht meine beste Leistung war. Es tut mir…”, begann er, doch er brach ab, als sie nicht anhielt. Stattdessen ließ sie sich sanft gegen ihn fallen, während sie ihre Arme unter seinen hindurchschob und schließlich ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte.

Für einen Moment war er zu überrascht, um irgendetwas zu tun. Keiner der drei hatte ihn je umarmt.

Sie holte langsam Luft und stieß sie anschließend ungenutzt wieder aus. Erst da kam dem Soldaten der Gedanke, die Umarmung zu erwidern. Er spürte ihre nassen Haare an seiner Wange, als er seinen Kopf leicht gegen ihren lehnte und seine Arme um sie legte. Es war nichts, was er häufig tat. Wenn er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wann er zum letzten Mal jemanden festgehalten hatte, konnte er sich an kein bestimmtes Ereignis erinnern. Vermutlich war es Jahre her, damals mit Fayette, und wahrscheinlich war er deshalb gerade entsprechend ungelenk dabei. Er rechnete jeden Augenblick mit einem frechen Kommentar von Amal, doch sie blieb stumm und hielt ihn weiterhin fest. Es dauerte nicht lange, doch es reichte aus, um den Rest des beklemmenden Gefühls aus seinem Brustkorb zu vertreiben.

„Danke”, murmelte sie schließlich, ehe sie sich von ihm löste.

Er ließ sie ebenfalls los, musterte sie aber: „Wofür?”

Amal trat einen Schritt zurück und sah zu Boden, ehe sie antwortete: „Dafür, dass du Constantin in Sicherheit gebracht hast. Als ich von Bord gespült wurde, hatte ich Angst, dass ihr ebenfalls von der Welle mitgerissen worden seid. Sobald ich die Oberfläche durchbrochen hatte, habe ich nach euch gesucht. Ich hatte Panik, als ich niemanden fand – und nicht nur, weil ich befürchtete, dass ich im Meer sterben würde. Ich dachte, vielleicht ist einer von euch bewusstlos oder sogar ihr beide.”

Erst dann schaute sie den Soldaten an.

„Dann kam das Boot und der Kapitän erzählte mir, dass du ihn in Sicherheit gebracht hast. Danke”, wiederholte sie.

„Es ist meine Aufgabe, für eure Sicherheit zu sorgen”, wandte er ein.

„Ja, aber… nicht vor solchen Dingen. Dafür wurdest du genau so wenig ausgebildet wie wir”, hielt sie dagegen.

Amal lehnte sich gegen die Reling und für einen Moment presste sie die Lippen aufeinander, während sie mit den gestreckten Fingern ihrer Rechten über die Handfläche ihrer Linken fuhr und schließlich die Hand um ihre Finger schloss. Ihr Blick war dabei zurück zu ihren beiden Cousins gewandert, die miteinander sprachen.

„Als mein Vater starb, war ich neun Jahre alt”, sagte sie, ohne den Blick von ihnen zu nehmen.

Kurt hatte davon gehört. Er war damals noch nicht am Hof gewesen. Amals Mutter war bei ihrer Geburt gestorben. Armand d’Orsay, der jüngere Bruder von Prinz Pascal d’Orsay und Prinzessin Valerie de Sardet, war bei einem Kutschenunfall ums Leben gekommen.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr viel über ihn, außer, dass ich danach furchtbar wütend und traurig und hilflos war. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, ob ich ihn wirklich lieb hatte. Oder wie sein Gesicht aussah”, fuhr sie fort und erst bei den letzten Worten huschte ihr Blick kurz zu Kurt, fast so, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass er noch neben ihr stand.

„Aber sie sagen oft, dass Constantin ihm sehr ähnlich sieht”, fügte sie an und schaute erneut zu ihrem Vetter zurück, der gerade über etwas lachte, was sein Cousin ihm erzählt hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass an den Gerüchten etwas dran ist, dass Constantin mein Halbbruder sein könnte”, sagte sie und schaute schließlich wieder zu dem Soldaten.

„Aber ich weiß, dass Constantin und Emile die einzige Familie sind, die ich habe. Tante Valerie hat sich Mühe gegeben, aber ich habe nie eine Verbindung zu ihr verspürt und wir beide wissen, dass Constantins Eltern nicht einmal in der Lage sind, ihren eigenen Sohn zu lieben. Für eine wütende Neunjährige hatten sie noch weniger übrig”, erzählte sie.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich täte, wenn ich einen von beiden verlieren würde. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in einer Welt leben könnte, in der einer von ihnen nicht mehr bei mir ist. Also: Danke.”

Sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu und ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, doch im Gegensatz zu den hunderten von Malen, die er sie auf viele Arten hatte lächeln sehen, wirkte es bedrückt. Ihr Blick wanderte an ihm vorbei auf das Meer hinaus und schließlich wieder zu Boden. Sie wirkte fast ein wenig verloren, wie sie so dastand und nichts mehr sagte. Einen Moment lang wollte Kurt zu ihr gehen, um sie erneut zu umarmen und festzuhalten. Es gab nichts, was er ihr sagen konnte, nichts was die Angst, die sie auf dem Meer verspürt hatte, lindern konnte. Dennoch blieb er, wo er war. Er war früher ihr Lehrer gewesen, heute nur ihr Leibwächter. Für beide Positionen war es kein angemessenes Verhalten.

Schließlich stieß sie sich leicht von der Reling ab, doch ehe sie sich abwandte, schaute sie noch einmal zu ihm: „Und, Kurt? Ich bin froh, dass dir auch nichts passiert ist.”

Gerade, als er gedacht hatte, dass sie heute damit fertig gewesen wäre, ihn zu überraschen… Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatten sie die Leibwächter-Schützling-Grenze heute ohnehin überschritten, da konnte er auch noch einen Moment länger auf diesem Gebiet bleiben, ehe sie zum Alltag zurückkehrten.

„Kann ich nur zurückgeben”, entgegnete er und nickte ihr leicht zu.

Ein Lächeln flackerte über ihr Gesicht und einen Augenblick lang schien da wieder ein Funken Unbeschwertheit in ihren Augen aufzuglimmen, auch wenn er fast sofort wieder erlosch. Sie erwiderte die Geste, ehe sie sich umdrehte und zurück zu Constantin und Emile ging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche Euch allen ein frohes und gesundes, neues Jahr :)  
> Heute gab es endlich Mal wieder etwas Fluff - wurde auch Zeit, oder? ;)


	17. Vasco – Von Nauts und Adligen

**Heute**

Die ersten Stunden nach der weißen Bö waren ereignislos verlaufen, doch dann hatte sie ein Unwetter eingeholt, welches sich drei Tage lang gehalten hatte. Heute hatte es sich endlich am Nachmittag gelegt und inzwischen waren das Deck und die Segel weitestgehend trocken. Vasco wusste, dass seine Crew das Leben auf See liebte, aber solche Dinge schlugen trotzdem auf die Stimmung - wenn auch nicht so sehr wie bei den Passagieren. Er hatte stets nur kurz nach den Adligen gesehen, die sich fast dauernd im kleinen Speiseraum vor seiner Kajüte aufgehalten und sich die Zeit mehr schlecht als recht mit Spielen, dem Vorlesen von Geschichten und Musik vertrieben hatten. De Sardet und der Gouverneur hatten auf Instrumenten gespielt, wobei Vasco öfter die Saiten der Mandoline des Botschafters als die Flöte seines Vetters gehört hatte. Sie waren überraschend gut, wenn ihre Lieder auch etwas anders klangen als jene, die der Naut für gewöhnlich auf dem Schiff hörte. Wenigstens hatten die vier dabei nicht den Anschein erweckt, einen Schiffskoller zu entwickeln, wie es einige Passagiere der Nauts mitunter taten, wenn sie zu lange auf See waren. Wenn ihre Bewegung dann auch noch durch Unwetter eingeschränkt war, neigten nicht wenige dazu, ihre schlechte Laune am Kapitän oder anderen Mitgliedern der Crew auslassen zu wollen. Nichts, was Vasco zuließ und er war ein wenig dankbar, dass er dieses Mal nicht seine ‚Gäste’ in ihre Schranken hatte weisen müssen. Wobei er sich dabei ohnehin nur über die beiden d'Orsays Gedanken gemacht hatte. Der Soldat war sicher zehn Jahre älter als der Naut selbst und hatte schon mehr Situationen wie diese hier erlebt. Und de Sardet war vermutlich einfach zu höflich, um gegen irgendwen ausfallend zu werden. Schließlich entschuldigte er sich bei jeder Gelegenheit, sogar bei dem Gespräch, als Vasco ihm nach der Rückkehr von Lady d'Orsay für Flavias Rettung hatte danken wollen:

_„Lord de Sardet, auf ein Wort, wenn Ihr Zeit habt”, sprach der Naut ihn an._

_Der Adlige hob den Blick von seinem Buch. Die Seiten waren gewellt. Anscheinend war es jenes Buch, mit dem er vor der Bö auf das Achterdeck gekommen war. Wenigstens hatte er es nicht verloren._

_„Natürlich”, entgegnete er und kam auf die Füße. Seine Cousins, die unweit saßen und Karten spielten, warfen ihnen einen Blick zu, doch sie unternahmen keinerlei Anstalten, sich einzumischen._

_Vasco machte ein paar Schritte zur Seite, ehe er sich zu dem anderen Mann umwandte: „Habt Ihr vorhin Magie benutzt, um mein Crewmitglied zu retten?”_

_„Das habe ich. Wie geht es ihr?”, erkundigte er sich._

_„Sie ist wohlauf, dank Euch. Wenn sie auf dem Deck aufgeschlagen wäre, hätte sie sich ein paar Knochen gebrochen, wenn nicht Schlimmeres. Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr sie gerettet habt”, entgegnete der Naut._

_Prompt trat etwas wie ein schuldbewusster Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Adligen._

_„Ich… hatte Glück. Und streng genommen habe ich zuvor einem Befehl von Euch nicht schnell genug Folge geleistet, wofür ich Euch um Entschuldigung bitten möchte”, erklärte er und verneigte sich leicht in Richtung des Kapitäns._

_Dieser zog die Augenbrauen zusammen._

_„Euch ist bewusst, dass mein Crewmitglied ohne Euch tot sein könnte?”, hakte er nach._

_„Ich bin froh, dass ich ihr helfen konnte. Dennoch enthebt es mich nicht von der Pflicht, für mein Versäumnis um Entschuldigung zu bitten”, erläutertete der Adlige. Doch er schien sich des kritischen Blicks seines Gegenübers bewusst zu sein, denn kurz darauf fragte er: „Zu… höfisch?”_

_Vasco nickte._

_„Wenn Ihr ein Leben rettet, ist so gut wie jedes Versäumnis damit entschuldigt”, hielt der Naut dagegen._

_Der Botschafter hob leicht die Schultern: „Nicht dort, wo ich herkomme. Aber es ist angenehm zu sehen, dass die Dinge nicht überall gleich sind.”_

_Tatsächlich legte sich daraufhin ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, das eine Spur herzlicher wirkte als jenes, welches der Adlige bei ihren vergangenen Gesprächen gezeigt hatte._

_„Ich kann nicht für andere Fraktionen sprechen”, wandte der Seemann ein._

_„Es reicht vollkommen, wenn Ihr für die Nauts sprecht”, meinte Lord de Sardet._

_„Das ist Aufgabe der Admiralität. Aber ich kann für meine Crew und mich sprechen”, erwiderte der Kapitän._

_„Ich würde gerne mehr über die Organisation der Ränge bei den Nauts hören, wenn Ihr dafür Zeit habt”, sagte der Diplomat._

_„Wozu?”_

_„Mein Cousin würde es wohl Neugierde nennen, aber da ich das Amt des Legaten bekleide, ist es meine Aufgabe, zwischen der Kongregation und ihren Verbündeten zu vermitteln. Je mehr ich über diese weiß, desto besser kann ich ihre Anliegen verstehen und meine Aufgabe erfüllen”, erklärte der Adlige._

_Und so sehr Vasco sich bemühte, einen Hauch Herablassung oder Großspurigkeit in dessen Worten zu entdecken - er fand nichts davon._

_„Wir können gerne beim nächsten Abendessen darüber sprechen. Das sollte heute Abend sein, wenn nichts Unvorhergesehenes geschieht”, bot der Naut an._

_„Habt Dank”, entgegnete der Botschafter._

Tatsächlich war dann das Unwetter dazwischen gekommen und Vasco hatte nur auf dem Weg zu seiner Kajüte und hinaus ein paar Worte mit seinen Passagieren gewechselt. Dennoch hatte er heute keine Zeit, dieses Abendessen nachzuholen. Er hatte ein Fass Bier anstechen lassen, um die Crew für die letzten Tage zu entschädigen. Einige Nauts saßen zusammen und spielten Karten, andere hatten ihre Instrumente hervorgeholt. Cinda führte das Steuer, wollte aber in einer Stunde abgelöst werden, was Vasco ihr zugesichert hatte. Sie hatte sich ebenso sehr einen freien Abend verdient wie der Rest seiner Crew, welche die letzten Tage ihren Dienst ohne Murren versehen hatte. Der Kapitän stand am Rande des Lichtscheins einer der Laternen und sah den anderen dabei zu, wie sie sich zusammensetzten.

In diesem Moment schlenderten die beiden älteren Adligen an ihm vorbei. Der angehende Gouverneur nickte ihm zu, dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort zu den Musikern, welche gerade dabei waren, ihre Instrumente auszupacken.

„Kapitän Vasco”, hörte er den Botschafter neben sich sagen und wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Lord de Sardet”, entgegnete er und neigte leicht das Haupt.

„Eine Frage, wenn Ihr erlaubt”, begann der Legat.

Der Naut schmunzelte: „Ihr seid voller Fragen, oder?”

„Ich… möchte Euch nicht behelligen”, wandte der Adlige rasch ein und machte Anstalten, seinen Verwandten zu folgen.

„Ihr solltet wissen, dass ich es Euch sage, sollte es der Fall sein”, erinnerte der Kapitän den Diplomaten an ein vergangenes Gespräch zwischen ihnen.

Der Blick aus den braunen Augen seines Gegenübers wirkte unsicher, schließlich sah er zu Boden, räusperte sich und schien sich anschließend um eine entspanntere Haltung zu bemühen.

„Das sagtet Ihr und ich sollte Euch beim Wort nehmen. Ich wollte Euch etwas über eines der Lieder fragen, welches die Crew immer wieder singt. Es geht dabei um eine Liebe, die so groß und weit ist, dass kein einzelnes Herz sie jemals vollkommen erfassen konnte. Sie ist unberechenbar und gleichzeitig beständig. Und ich frage mich: Ist damit die See gemeint?”, erkundigte er sich und musterte den Mann sich gegenüber.

Vasco musste zugeben, dass er ein wenig beeindruckt war, dass der Adlige die Bedeutung jener Liebe erraten hatte. Die Worte „See”, „Meer” und „Ozean” kamen darin genauso wenig vor wie „Wasser”, „Welle” oder „Gezeiten”. Aber hatte er seine eigenen Regeln - Regeln, die besagten, dass er sich weder mit seiner Crew noch mit seinen Passagieren einließ. Dennoch konnte er nicht widerstehen, nachzuhaken: „Fragt Ihr Euch das - oder mich?”

Prompt schien sich etwas wie ein rötlicher Schimmer in die Wangen des Adligen zu schleichen. Normalerweise hätte den Naut etwas Derartiges kaltgelassen, doch de Sardet wirkte trotz seines Titels und seines sonst durch und durch höflichen Wesens mitunter so unschuldig, dass der Kapitän zunehmend Freude darin fand, ihn ein wenig auf das Glatteis zu führen. Wobei der Botschafter wusste, woran er war - seine Cousine hatte Vasco bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Abendessen nach den allgemeinen und später seinen Regeln zum Thema Sex auf dem Schiff ausgefragt, worüber ihre beiden Vettern mehr als schockiert gewesen waren.

„Ich wollte es Euch fragen. Falls das ebenfalls zu Dingen gehört, die Ihr nicht mit Außenstehenden teilt, bitte ich um Entschuldigung”, erklärte der Adlige.

„Wir mögen nicht über unsere… Magie reden, aber unsere Lieder sind kein Geheimnis”, antwortete der Kapitän. „Ihr habt Recht. Es geht um die See. Oder die Seefahrt, wenn Ihr so wollt. Es ist eine Erklärung dafür, warum es uns immer wieder hinaus auf das Meer zieht”, fügte er an.

„Gibt es noch andere?”, wollte der Diplomat wissen.

„Wir sind gut darin - niemand kann es mit uns auf dem Meer aufnehmen. Und egal wie viele Flauten man erlebt - die Zeit auf See birgt auch immer ein Abenteuer, wie Ihr bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren durftet”, entgegnete der Kapitän.

„Beim Glanz des Goldes - nichts, was ich so rasch wieder erleben möchte. Wie Eure Crew und Ihr uns durch die Bö und dieses Unwetter gebracht habt, verdient Bewunderung”, erwiderte der Adlige.

„Das? Die Bö war etwas schwierig, aber das Unwetter war nichts Außergewöhnliches. Wir haben schon weitaus Schlimmeres überstanden”, hielt Vasco dagegen.

„Ich… bin nicht sicher, ob ich etwas Schlimmeres miterleben möchte. Ich bin wohl durch und durch ein Landgeher”, räumte der Botschafter ein und hob leicht die Schultern.

Der Kapitän lachte, als er hörte, wie der andere Mann das Naut-Wort für alle anderen Völker benutzte. Die meisten fassten es als Beleidigung auf, doch de Sardet hatte lediglich ein wenig resignierend dabei geklungen und dennoch gelächelt.

„Ich habe schon schlechtere Landgeher getroffen. Immerhin seid Ihr hinter das Geheimnis der ‚Unsteten Beständigen’ gekommen”, widersprach der Kapitän.

„Ist das der Name des Liedes?”, erkundigte der Legat sich, woraufhin sein Gegenüber nickte.

„Er ist sehr schön. Und äußerst passend”, meinte der Adlige.

„Ich habe ein Buch mit einigen unserer Gedichte und Lieder, falls es Euch interessiert”, bot der Naut an, auch wenn er einen Augenblick später nicht mehr sicher war, wo dieser Impuls hergekommen war. Er hatte noch nie eines seiner wenigen Bücher an einen Passagier verliehen.

Als Antwort erhielt er ein Lächeln des anderen Mannes, das ähnlich warm wie der Schein der Laternen war: „Ich würde es sehr gerne lesen.”

„Ihr… wisst, dass Ihr nicht aus Höflichkeit antworten müsst”, versuchte der Kapitän zurückzurudern.

Der Adlige hob erneut die Schultern: „Wie meine Cousine stets zu sagen pflegt: Kann man es lesen? Dann ist es auf jeden Fall etwas für Emile, egal ob Abenteuergeschichte oder Handelsverträge.”

„Wirklich?”, hakte der Naut nach.

„Sagen wir… Verträge sind nützlich. Es bereitet mir nicht unbedingt Freude, sie zu lesen, aber es fällt mir immer noch leichter, als meinen Cousins. Ich habe Glück: Die Einzelheiten scheinen sehr oft einfach so in meinem Gedächtnis hängen zu bleiben”, erklärte der Diplomat.

Ehe er etwas erwideren konnte, hallte der Ruf des jungen Gouverneurs zu ihnen hinüber: „Emile, sie lassen dich mitspielen! Hol deine Mandoline!”

„Bitte, ich will mich wirklich nicht aufdrängen”, entgegnete der Botschafter, trat aber an die kleine Gruppe heran.

De Sardet - höflich wie immer. Als Vasco ihn am Dock kennengelernt hatte, hatte er ihn für einen weiteren typischen Adligen gehalten. Selbst nachdem der Legat zugesagt hatte, dass sie nach dem Schiffsjungen Jonas suchen würden, hatte der Naut angenommen, dass sie höchstens in der Taverne nachfragen und dann unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurückkehren würden. Doch stattdessen waren sie über eine Stunde fortgeblieben, so lange, bis Vasco angefangen hatte, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob er selbst nun einen Suchtrupp losschicken sollte. Und was der der Prinz der Kongregation wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sein Sohn so wie dessen Verwandte auf der Suche nach einen Schiffsjungen verschollen waren. Doch dann waren der junge Gouverneur und der Soldat aufgetaucht, um dem Naut zu versichern, dass Jonas in Freiheit war und sich von seinen Eltern verabschiedete, ehe er wieder zum Schiff kommen würde.

Eltern… Nauts kannten ihre Familie in der Regel nicht, wenn ihre Eltern nicht selbst Nauts waren. Wer auf einem Schiff geboren wurde, wurde den Nauts übergeben, weil er ein sogenannter Seegeborener war. Darüber hinaus gab es Familien, die Verträge mit den Seefahrern abschlossen, welche so lukrativ waren, dass die Nauts dafür ein Kind verlangten. Vasco selbst wusste nichts über seine Eltern, obwohl er seegegeben war, was bedeutete, dass er nicht auf dem Meer geboren worden war. Wie sich bei Jonas' Rückkehr zur Cavalo-Marinho herausgestellt hatte, stammte er ursprünglich aus Sérène und war der Sproß der adligen Familie Fontaine. Sein Vater hatte ihn für einen Vertrag eingetauscht, Jonas' Mutter jedoch im Dunklen darüber gelassen und nun - nach fast siebzehn Jahren - hatten sie ihr Kind aufgespürt und wollten es zurück. Doch Jonas war zu den Nauts zurückgekehrt - seiner wirklichen Familie.

Der Junge hatte mehr als einmal erzählt, wie die drei Cousins ihn befreit hatten, wobei er immer wieder de Sardet lobend erwähnt hatte. Dieser hatte ihn gemeinsam mit Amalia d'Orsay zu seiner Mutter begleitet, nachdem die drei Adligen den Schiffsjungen aus der Gefangenschaft in einem der Lagerhäuser seines Vaters befreit hatten. Offensichtlich hatte dieser geglaubt, den Jungen so lange verstecken zu können, bis die Cavalo-Marinho abgelegt hatte. Doch es war den drei Cousins gelungen, seinen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen und seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, ihn gehen zu lassen, wobei der junge Gouverneur mithilfe seines Titels anscheinend leichtes Spiel gehabt hatte. Dann war dieser zurückgekehrt, um Vasco zu informieren, dass die anderen beiden Jonas zu seiner Mutter und dann zurück zum Schiff brachten, damit es nicht doch noch unliebsame Überraschungen gab.

Seitdem war Jonas sehr angetan von de Sardet, was vielleicht auch mit dem Buch zusammenhing, welches dieser ihm nach ein paar Tagen Reise geliehen hatte. Wann immer die beiden an Deck waren, wechselte der Botschafter ein paar Worte mit dem Schiffsjungen und niemals wirkte er dabei ungehalten oder ungeduldig. Seine beiden Cousins hielten eher Abstand zur Crew, so wie Vasco es von seinen adligen Passagieren gewohnt war. Sie schlossen sich dieser nur an, wenn sie ihre Zeit vertreiben wollten. Sie waren nicht unhöflich, nur auf die übliche Art unaufmerksam. Wobei Lady d'Orsay die Angewohnheit hatte, plötzlich Fragen zu stellen, wenn sie Interesse an etwas gefunden hatte, aber anscheinend verlor sie es auch ebenso rasch wieder. Der junge Gouverneur schien mitunter ein wenig trübsinniger als seine beiden Verwandten zu sein, doch dies nur sehr selten zu zeigen, obwohl seine Cousins stets zur Stelle waren, um ihn aufzumuntern, wenn sie ihn in gedrückter Stimmung vorfanden.

Vascos Augen wanderten zu dem jüngsten Adligen zurück, der mit den Musikern redete und schließlich nickte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Kajüten, wobei er zwangsläufig an dem Kapitän vorbeikommen musste. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, erschien ein fast schon unbeholfenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Botschafters.

„Eure Mannschaft ist so freundlich, mich mitspielen zu lassen”, erklärte er im Vorbeigehen.

„Ihr habt einen der Unseren gerettet”, erinnerte Vasco ihn, als der Adlige bereits halb an ihm vorbei war. Dieser drehte sich um und ging langsam rückwärts weiter: „Dann hoffen wir, dass sie es sich aufgrund meines Spiels nicht anders überlegen.”

Dann war er unter Deck verschwunden. Und trotz des Lächelns auf seinen Lippen hatte er bei dem letzten Satz so geklungen, als würde er wirklich befürchten, die anderen Nauts mit seinem Können an der Mandoline zu enttäuschen. Er war also nicht nur hübsch anzusehen - besonders wenn er ein wenig errötete - er war auch nach wie vor bescheiden. So sehr Vasco danach suchte, bisher konnte er keinen Haken an dem Mann entdecken. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich fragte, ob seine Regeln unbedingt notwendig waren. Doch dieses Mal ahnte er, dass diese Regeln de Sardet und ihn vor einer schwierigen Trennung in wenigen Wochen bewahren würden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Woche bin ich spät dran, tut mir Leid. Zur Zeit ist es etwas hektisch. Ich versuche, den Rhythmus mit Freitag beizubehalten, kann aber nicht versprechen, dass es immer so klappt.  
> Ich muss ja gestehen, dass Vascos Hang zu Gedichten (oder zumindest einem Gedicht) mich im Spiel ein wenig überrascht hatte. Trotzdem wollte ich es gerne einbauen. Außerdem bin ich ja für jedes Informationshäppchen dankbar, das ich über Hobbys und andere Nebenbeschäftigungen von Gefährten bekomme ^^  
> Habt morgen einen guten Start in die Woche!


	18. Kurt – (K)ein Tanz

**Heute**

Kurt stand am Rande des Lichtscheins einer Laterne und sah zu den Nauts und Grünblut hinüber, die sich darum versammelt hatten. Constantin legte seinem Cousin eine Hand auf die Schulter und forderte ihn auf: „Lass hören, lieber Vetter!”

Nach der weißen Bö - so wurde diese Art kurzer Sturm wohl genannt, der sie vor fast zwei Wochen überrascht hatte - hatten die Nauts den jungen Adligen eingeladen, sich mit seiner Mandoline ihnen anzuschließen. Der Soldat hatte den Eindruck, dass es mit der Rettung von Flavia zusammenhing, die wohl ohne Emiles Magie auf dem Deck aufgeschlagen und verletzt worden wäre, wenn nicht gar Schlimmeres passiert wäre. Der junge Mann hatte die Einladung dankend angenommen und was zuerst wie eine einmalige Sache gewirkt hatte, schien doch mehr Bestand zu haben. Seit jener Nacht saß er abends, wenn man auf Deck sitzen konnte, bei ihnen und spielte gemeinsam mit ihnen.

Emile tauschte einen Blick mit den anderen Musikern, die ihm leicht zunickten. Dann begann er eine beschwingte Melodie zu spielen. Immer noch ein wenig zu verschnörkelt für Kurts Geschmack, aber weitaus besser als die meisten Dinge, die er bei einigen Bällen hatte mit anhören müssen. Gleich danach setzten die anderen beiden ein. Vielleicht spielten sie frei, der Soldat verstand von derlei Dingen nichts. Für ihn musste es nur halbwegs gut klingen und das tat es.

Er spürte eine Berührung an seiner rechten Hand, die kurz darauf angehoben wurde. Als er sich umwandte, sah er Amal, die ihn anlächelte: „Darf ich bitten?”

„Hast du mich in all den Jahren jemals tanzen sehen?”, hielt er dagegen.

Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich etwas, als sie die Schultern hob, wobei sie seine Hand nicht losließ, und erwiderte: „Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal.”

„Soldaten sind im Allgemeinen keine guten Tänzer. Zumal das einfache Volk das etwas anders handhabt als ihr auf euren Bällen”, wandte er ein.

„Ich habe nicht nur auf Bällen getanzt”, gab sie zurück.

Das entsprach der Wahrheit. Er war ihr zwei Mal zufällig in einer Taverne begegnet, als er dienstfrei gehabt hatte. Und einmal hatte sie mit irgendeinem Burschen getanzt, mit dem sie später verschwunden war.

„Das macht mich immer noch nicht zu einem Tänzer”, widersprach er.

Amal zog die Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen, machte aber einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Geht es hier darum, dass du einfach nicht tanzen willst, oder… dass du nur nicht mit mir tanzen willst?”, erkundigte sie sich, wobei ihre Finger sich ein wenig fester um seine Hand zu legen schienen. Beinahe, als fürchtete sie, dass er seine Hand zurückziehen würde.

Was er schon längst hätte tun sollen. Und doch tat er es nicht.

„Ich bin wirklich nicht gut darin”, antwortete er.

„Musst du doch gar nicht. So gut bin ich auch nicht”, meinte sie.

„Heb dir deine Lügen für den Hof auf”, antwortete er, wie immer, wenn er sie dabei ertappte. „Du magst dich mitunter absichtlich so anstellen, aber wenn du mit den anderen beiden Grünschnäbeln tanzt, machst du keine Fehler”, fuhr er fort, ehe sie widersprechen konnte. Was sie aber seit einer Weile nicht mehr tat, wenn er ihre Schwindeleien aufdeckte.

Kurz flackerte ihr Blick auf die Planken, ehe sie ihn wieder anschaute.

„Du könntest zur Abwechslung Mal was von mir lernen”, bot sie an.

„Damit du mich ewig damit aufziehst? Nein, danke”, hielt er dagegen.

„Würde ich nicht tun. Nicht in diesem Fall”, versprach Amal sofort.

Er musterte sie. Kurt hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr getanzt - auch so eine Sache, die er ein paar Mal mit Fayette gemacht hatte. Er wusste, wie ungeschickt er sich dabei anstellte.

„Ich würde dir nur auf die Füße treten”, versuchte er es erneut, doch daraufhin flammte ihr Lächeln, das zuvor am Verlöschen gewesen war, nur wieder auf.

„Ist doch egal. Du musst dich nicht Mal groß bewegen”, entgegnete sie.

Amal machte einen Schritt zurück, dieses Mal im Takt der Musik, so dass sein und ihr Arm ausgestreckt waren. Doch sie verweilte nur einen Moment in dieser Position. Dann drehte sie sich in Kurts Richtung, wobei erst ihr Arm und dann der seine sich um sie legte. Einen Lidschlag später stand sie vor ihm und ihr Rücken drückte ganz leicht gegen seinen Brustkorb. Ihre Berührungen waren sanft und gleichzeitig unberschwert. Nichts davon hatte er erwartet, aber noch weniger hatte er damit gerechnet, sie jemals auch nur annähernd so im Arm zu halten wie in diesem Augenblick. Einen Lidschlag lang verspürte er das nahezu unbändige Bedürfnis, den anderen Arm um sie zu legen und sie einfach weiter festzuhalten. Aber da griff sie mit ihrer anderen Hand bereits nach seiner und drehte sich in die andere Richtung von ihm fort, ehe sie sich noch einmal unter ihren Händen hinweg drehte. Erst dann blieb sie stehen, immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, wenn auch nicht mehr so breit wie zuvor. Es wirke fast ein wenig unsicher.

„Du magst das wirklich nicht, oder?”, fragte sie und musterte ihn.

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf.

Amal holte Luft und sah auf seine Hand hinab, die sie immer noch festhielt. Dann schaute sie ihn wieder an und trat etwas an ihn heran, sodass ihre Arme nicht mehr ausgestreckt waren.

„Oder… willst du lieber deine Ruhe? Weil ich eigentlich Teil deines Vertrages bin?”, wollte sie wissen.

Der Soldat musterte sie. Früher hätte sie über so etwas nicht nachgedacht.

„Wo kommt das denn her?”, hakte er nach.

„Von Emile. Als du uns damals aus der Taverne der Garde geholt hast, meinte er, dass wir deinen freien Abend verdorben haben. Und streng genommen sind deine Abende während der Überfahrt frei. Und… er hat neulich angemerkt, dass wir dich nicht dauernd mit Beschlag belegen sollen”, erklärte sie.

„Es ist ein Schiff. Wir können uns hier nicht wirklich aus dem Weg gehen”, hielt er dagegen, was sie dazu brachte, die Augenbrauen zu heben.

„Außerdem würde ich es euch sagen, wenn ihr mir auf die Nerven geht”, fügte er an, gerade als es so wirkte, als würde sie einen Schritt zurück machen wollen.

Daraufhin legte sich der Hauch eines Lächelns auf ihre Lippen.

„Stimmt. Das ist eine der Eigenschaften, die ich an dir am meisten mag: Du sagst, was du denkst und ich muss mir keine Gedanken machen, wie das gemeint ist. Viel leichter als all diese Sachen am Hof”, meinte sie und hob leicht die Schultern.

Kurt zog ein wenig die Augenbrauen zusammen, versuchte aber, sich die Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie hatte noch nie gesagt, dass sie irgendetwas an ihm mochte.

Doch als wäre ihr Gespräch damit beendet, machte sie noch einen halben Schritt auf ihn zu und wandte sich zur Seite, um zu den Musikanten zu schauen. Der Gardist tat es ihr gleich. Aber sie ließ seine Hand nicht los. Hatte sie es… vergessen?

Andererseits - es war für sie nicht unüblich, einen oder beide Cousins auf die Art festzuhalten. Sie hatte gesagt, dass Kurt für sie dazugehörte - auch wenn er fast nicht glauben wollte, dass sie damit so sehr dazugehören meinte. Oder versuchte sie ihn irgendwie hereinzulegen?

Es war Constantins begeisterte Stimme, die ihn aus seinen Grübeleien riss: „Amalia! Ich sehe, dein Tanzpartner war nicht gerade… enthusiastisch. Würdest du mir einen Tanz gönnen?”

Der junge Adlige stand unweit von seiner Base, ihr halb zugewandt. Bei den letzten Worten streckte er seinen Arm in ihre Richtung aus und verneigte sich. Eine durch und durch höfische Geste, die Kurt niemals derart nachahmen könnte. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.

„Nur zu gern”, entgegnete Amal.

Der Soldat spürte, wie sie seine Hand losließ und erst dann gestattete er sich einen Blick zur Seite, doch da war Amal bereits auf ihren Vetter zugetreten und hatte ihre Hand in seine gelegt.

„Hervorragend! Also, meine Liebe - darf ich führen?”, erkundigte er sich.

„Du darfst”, stimmte sie mit einem ergebenen Lachen zu, während Constantin und sie ein wenig weiter auf die Mitte des Schiffsdecks zugingen.

Dann nahmen die beiden Aufstellung, wie Kurt es schon Dutzende Male bei ihnen gesehen hatte, und begannen sich leichtfüßig über die Planken zu bewegen. Noch so etwas, was der Söldner nicht konnte.

Fast augenblicklich änderte die Musik sich. Die beiden hielten kurz inne, dann setzten sie sogleich neu an. Dieses Mal waren ihre Schritte länger, während sie sich immer wieder voneinander fort- aber sofort wieder aufeinanderzubewegten. Hätte Kurt nicht vorher gewusst, dass Amal gelogen hatte, als sie behauptet hatte, dass sie es nicht könne - das hier wäre der Beweis gewesen.

Er hörte ihr Lachen, als sie sich einmal mehr von Constantin fortdrehte: „Dir ist bewusst, dass das hier eigentlich ein Werbungstanz ist?”

Ihr Vetter schob einen Arm hinter ihrem Rücken entlang und legte seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, während Amal ihren Arm um seine Schulter legte und sie sich gemeinsam drehten.

„Selbstredend. Man feiert damit eine Verlobung, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Und auf Hochzeiten haben wir das auch schon gesehen”, erwiderte er.

Die junge Frau löste ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und fuhr damit seinen Arm entlang, während Constantin diese Geste ebenfalls ausführte. Wie war Amal auf die Idee gekommen, dass Kurt irgendetwas annähernd in dieser Art können würde?

„Wohl wahr. Aber wir verbringen auch ohne solche Zeremonien den Rest unserer Tage zusammen”, entgegnete sie grinsend.

„Du klingst sehr sicher. Du weißt nicht, welche Pläne sie nach Teer Fradee für uns haben”, hielt ihr Cousin dagegen, wobei etwas wie Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme mitzuschwingen schien. Der Soldat konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Als Söldner konnte er sich seine Aufgaben auch nicht unbedingt aussuchen, doch nach all den Jahren im Palast war er mehr als überzeugt, dass es besser war, zur Garde zu gehören als zu den Adligen der Kongregation.

„Das stimmt. Aber ich weiß, dass ich mich ihren Plänen nicht beugen werde, sollten sie mich von Emile oder dir fortbringen. Jemand hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich dafür nicht gehorsam sein muss”, entgegnete sie, immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, während ihr Vetter sie um sich herumdrehte. Dieses Mal waren sie einander zugewandt, aber versetzt und jeder hatte eine Hand auf der Hüfte des anderen gelegt. Als Amal sich von Constantin drehen ließ, fiel ihr Blick auf Kurt und einen Moment lang war dem Soldaten, als würde ihr Lächeln sich verbreitern. Er hatte ihr das gesagt, damals, beim letzten Ball, der vor der Abfahrt im Palast stattgefunden hatte. Dann wirbelten Constantin und sie weiter umeinander herum und sie schien wieder nur Augen für ihren Tanzpartner zu haben.

Erst dann fiel dem Gardisten auf, dass er sie die ganze Zeit angeschaut hatte. Er wandte den Blick ab, um ein paar Kartenspieler zu suchen. Vielleicht würde ihm der Platz an seiner Seite dann nicht so merkwürdig leer vorkommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls sich jemand von Kurts "Soldaten sind keine guten Tänzer" an einen gewissen, ehemaligen Templer erinnert fühlt - möglicherweise war das eine Inspirationsquelle für dieses Kapitel ;) Habt ein schönes Wochenende!


	19. Constantin – Theater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für das heutige Kapitel habe ich mir ein paar Zeilen eines bekannten Theaterstückes ausgeliehen und angepasst. Zum einen wollte ich die Zeilen nicht 1:1 verwenden, denn ich fände es komisch wenn z. B. in einer Herr der Ringe Fanfiction plötzlich Faust komplett original zitiert wird. Außerdem habe ich die Namen der Hauptpersonen ins Französische überführt, da ich kurzerhand Javelot (was so viel wie "Speer" heißt) auch als Dichter der Kongregation ausgegeben habe. Zum anderen passten einige der Wörter nicht, denn soweit ich weiß, gibt es in der Welt von GreedFall keine Engel.  
> Jetzt wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß mit einem der wohl theatralischsten Kapitel dieser Geschichte ;)

**Heute**

Amalia schaute von dem Buch in ihrer Hand auf und ihr Blick traf jenen von Constantin, der ungeduldig auf die vorgelesene Erwiderung seiner Cousine wartete, damit er den nächsten Text zum Besten geben konnte.

„Das ist wirklich unglaublicher Unsinn”, sagte sie.

„Keine Klagen, meine Liebe. Du wolltest nicht die Frauenrollen lesen”, erinnerte er sie und lächelte sie über seine Ausgabe hinweg an.

„Aber er hat sie doch schon geküsst - was soll denn jetzt dieses Herumschleichen im Garten?”, hielt die junge Frau dagegen.

Er warf Emile einen Blick zu, den dieser mit einem leichten Schulterzucken erwiderte.

„Es scheint, dass unsere Cousine die Romantik des Ganzen nicht begreift”, meinte Constantin.

„Er kann doch einfach zu ihr hinaufgehen und die Sache zu Ende bringen”, widersprach seine Base.

„Amalia!”, entfuhr es dem jungen Prinzen.

„Sie ist erst vierzehn”, erinnerte Emile sie.

„Dann… soll er sie halt noch einmal küssen und gut ist. Wie viele Akte hat dieses Stück denn noch?”, wollte sie wissen und blätterte ein paar Seiten vorwärts, wobei ihre Augenbrauen sich zusehends zusammenzogen. Constantin musste ein wenig lächeln - er war sicher, dass Amalia sich dieser Reaktion ihrerseits nicht bewusst war.

„Drei?!” Ihre Augen wanderten zu Emile und der junge Gouverneur tat es ihr gleich. Die letzten Tage war ihr jüngster Cousin gedrückter Stimmung gewesen, doch seit sie angefangen hatten, das Stück von Javelot zu lesen, schien seine Laune sich zusehends aufzuhellen. Constantin war froh, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf Emiles Lippen zu sehen.

„Du musst das nicht tun”, sagte dieser, während er auf Amalia zutrat und ihr eine Hand entgegen streckte, um ihr das Buch abzunehmen.

„Nichts da. Sie hat zugesagt, mit uns zu lesen. Wir müssen sie nur etwas motivieren”, widersprach der zukünftige Regent und ließ seinen Blick über das Deck des Schiffes wandern.

Der Tag war ruhig. Wenn man von dem Sturm absah, war ihre Reise bis jetzt fast schon eintönig verlaufen. Weshalb sie beschlossen hatten, Javelots Werke mit verteilten Rollen zu lesen. Zumindest offiziell. Denn inoffiziell hatten sie auch Emile aufmuntern wollen. Und Constantin wusste, dass Malia das ebenso sah, auch wenn sie bisher nicht darüber gesprochen hatten. Trotzdem würde er sie ein wenig bei Laune halten müssen, wenn dies nicht das letzte Werk von Javelot sein sollte, dass sie zum Besten gaben.

„Vielleicht können wir es etwas aufregender gestalten…”, murmelte er, bis sein Blick die Reling streifte und ihm eine Idee kam. Er wandte sich rasch zu seinen beiden Verwandten um: „Liebste Cousins, wir werden es spielen - nicht nur lesen!” Dann drehte er sich rasch um und erklomm die Reling, direkt unter den Strickleitern, die zu den Segeln hinaufführten. Er kletterte die ersten beiden Querstreben hinauf, ehe er versuchte, seinen Arm durch eine der Schlingen zu schieben. Doch er verfehlte sie. Er spürte, wie er gen Ozean kippte und sein Magen noch rascher in dieselbe Richtung zu sacken schien.

„Constantin!”, entfuhr es Amalia, die einen Satz nach vorne machte. Er nahm auch ein violettes Aufleuchten wahr, als Emile seine Magie hervorrief, doch da hatte er mit der freien Hand eines der Seile zu fassen bekommen. Er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er sicheren Stand gefunden hatte, dann atmete er so ruhig wie möglich aus.

„Alles in Ordnung, meine Lieben. Kein Grund zur Aufregung. Nun, Romain, auf deine Position”, sagte er und lächelte den beiden aufmunternd zu, auch wenn sich sein Inneres aufgewühlter als die See in seinem Rücken anfühlte. Amalia machte ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Ich lese den ganzen Anfang aber nicht noch Mal”, sagte sie und hob noch einmal den Blick von dem Buch in ihrer Hand, auf das sie zuvor wieder hinabgesehen hatte.

„Sei einfach begeistert von meiner Erscheinung!”, entgegnete Constantin und vollführte mit der linken Hand, mit der er sich nicht an die Seile klammerte, eine ausladende Geste, bei der er den Kopf leicht zurückwarf.

Amalia lachte leise, ehe sie erneut zu lesen begann: „ _Und welch Geschmeide trägt sie dort am Hals? Oh, wäre ich nur diese Kette und dürft so zart an ihren Hals mich schmiegen!”_

„ _Ach, ich Ärmste!_ ”, ließ daraufhin Constantin mit hoher Stimme vernehmen, wobei er sich um einen besonders theatralischen Tonfall bemühte, als er die Zeilen der schmachtenden Julie las. Er hörte ein leises Lachen aus Malias Richtung und als sein Blick zu Emile huschte, bemerkte er, dass sein Vetter lächelte. Nicht höflich oder interessiert oder resignierend, sondern so befreit wie seit Tagen nicht mehr.

In diesem Moment fuhr Malia halb flüsternd fort: „ _Hört nur! Sie spricht! Oh, sprich noch einmal, schönste aller Lichtgestalten!_ ”

„ _Ach, Romain. Warum ausgerechnet Romain? Lege deines Vaters Namen ab! Und solltest du es nicht tun, schwöre mir deine ewige Liebe und ich will nicht länger eine Capon sein!_ ”, fuhr der angehende Regent in der Rolle Julie Capons fort.

Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Amalia, die nun die nächsten Zeilen von Romain Motagne - Sproß der Familie, mit welchen die Capons sich seit jeher eine blutige Fehde lieferten - vorlas: „ _Lausche ich weiter ihren Worten oder soll ich mich zu erkennen geben?_ ”

Gleich darauf erwiderte Constantin mit hoher Stimme: „ _Es ist doch nur ein Name - Montagne! Es ist weder Hand noch Fuß, noch ein Gesicht! Und würde eine Blume nicht ebenso lieblich duften, auch wenn sie anders hieße? So Romain, wenn du auch anders hießest, du würde doch den köstlichen Gehalt bewahren, der dein ist. Auch ganz ohne Titel. O Romain, lege deinen Namen ab und nimm stattdessen meines ganz!_ ”

„Wenigstens bei dieser Namens-Sache hat sie Recht”, meinte Amalia, die auf ihr Buch hinabschaute.

„Keine Kommentare, meine Liebe”, forderte der zukünftige Gouverneur sie auf.

„Warum? Bei Hofe redet auch immer irgendwer”, hielt sie dagegen und schaute ihren älteren Vetter an.

Der junge Prinz streckte die Hand, in welcher er immer noch das aufgeklappte Buch hielt, in Richtung ihres anderen Cousins aus: „Und du denkst nicht, dass unser liebster Vetter es verdient hat, einmal die Stücke seines Lieblingspoeten ohne Unterbrechung zu hören?”

Daraufhin blitzte es schuldbewusst in ihren Augen auf. Sie räusperte sich und schaute kurz auf die Planken, ehe sie wieder in der Rolle des verliebten Romains Montagne fortfuhr: „ _Ich verlasse mich darauf. Nenn du in Zukunft Liebster mich, so will ich nicht länger Romain heißen!_ ”

Als sie ihn wieder anschaut, schenkte er ihr ein zustimmendes Lächeln, ehe er als Julie weiter vorlas: „ _Wer ist es, der sich im Dunkeln in meines Herzens Rate drängt?_ ”

„ _Ich vermag dir keinen Namen zu nennen, da er, oh Lichtgestalt, dein Feind ist und ich ihn dafür verachte_ ”, erwiderte Amalia, wobei sie entschlossenen Schrittes auf Constantin zuging, bis sie den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken nehmen musste, um zu ihrem auf der Reling stehenden Vetter hinaufzuschauen. Ganz ähnlich wie Romain, der sich durch den Garten auf den Balkon zubewegte, auf dem seine Angebetete den Sternen entgegenseufzte.

„ _Ich vernahm kaum hundert Worte von diesen Lippen, doch ich ahn, wer’s ist: Bist du es, Romain, der Montagne?_ ”, ließ Constantin mit hoher Stimme vernehmen und beschirmte mit der freien Hand die Augen, als er das Deck absuchte und sein Blick schließlich an seiner Cousine hängen blieb.

„ _Ich will’s nicht sein, wenn eins davon dir missfällt_ ”, hielt Amalia inbrünstig dagegen und hielt ihre Ausgabe der gesammelten Werke höher, um ihren Spielpartner eher anschauen zu können. Ihr Blick wanderte über den Rand des Buches hinweg zu ihm.

„ _Wie hast du hierhergefunden? Und weshalb bist du hier? Die Mauer ist so arg hoch, gar gefährlich zu erklimmen. Wenn einer meiner Vettern dich hier sähe!_ ”, lamentierte Constantin weiter.

Er hörte ein leises Lachen und sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Emile, der die Faust vor den Mund genommen hatte. Doch es reichte nicht aus, um den vergnügten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu verstecken.

„Lachst du, weil wir uns so anstellen oder weil unsere Cousins uns in dieser Situation eher noch ermutigen würden?”, erkundigte Malia sich.

„Beides”, antwortete Emile, immer noch lächelnd, aber eine Spur zu schnell.

In den letzten Tagen war ihr jüngerer Cousin wesentlich schlechterer Laune gewesen. Er hatte nicht darüber reden wollen, bis Constantin es endlich aus ihm herausbekommen hatte:

_„Vetter, was ist es?”, hakte der angehende Gouverneur zum dritten Mal heute nach, als er an ihn herantrat. Emile hatte die anderen Male abgetan und sie sogar um Entschuldigung für seine trübe Stimmung gebeten. Als ob er so etwas ihnen gegenüber jemals tun müsste. Er hatte sich vor einer Weile auf das Achterdeck zurückgezogen._

_Amalia und Constantin waren ihm schließlich gefolgt. Beide waren sich darin einig, dass es nicht eine von den üblichen Phasen war, in denen ihr Vetter ein wenig Zeit für sich brauchte und dass er auf das Meer hinausschaute, welches sich hinter dem Schiff erstreckte, ließ vermuten, dass er auch nicht hier war, um den Kapitän zu beobachten. Auch darüber hatten seine beiden älteren Cousins kurz geredet, doch sie hatten beschlossen, Emile vorerst nicht darauf anzusprechen._ _Als sie ihn jetzt erreichten, wandte er sich zu ihnen um und ließ seinen Blick von einem zum anderen wandern. Dann löste er seinen Schal und gab ihn seiner Cousine, ehe er sich erneut an den Hals fasste und ein Amulett unter seiner Tunika hervorholte._

_„Was ist das?”, wollte sie wissen und trat näher._

_„Ich weiß es nicht”, antwortete er. Emile zögerte einen Moment, dann machte er einen Schritt fort von der Reling und nahm das Kleinod ab. Er reichte es Constantin._

_„Es sieht aus wie ein Amulett, aber… es scheint aus Stein hergestellt zu sein”, meinte dieser, der es ins Sonnenlicht hob, um es besser betrachten zu können. Das Kleinod war rund und es waren verschiedene Linien hineingeritzt worden, einige gerade, andere wie Wellen- oder Schlangenlinien. Der angehende Gouverneur hatte noch nie zuvor etwas Derartiges gesehen._

_„Dieses Muster passt nicht wirklich zu der Kette”, fuhr er fort, ehe er zu seinem jüngsten Cousin schaute._

_„Ich nehme an, dass die Kette nicht ursprünglich dazugehörte”, erklärte dieser, während Constantin Amalia den Anhänger reichte, die ihn ihrerseits betrachtete._

_„Wo hast du es her?”, wollte sie wissen und schaute zurück zu Emile._

_„Meine Mutter gab es mir beim Aufbruch. Sie sagte, es sei ein Familienerbstück”, erklärte er leise._

_Daraufhin zog die junge Adlige die Augenbrauen etwas zusammen. Constantin fand diese Antwort ebenfalls merkwürdig. Was sollte es darstellen? Es schien kein Schmuck im herkömmlichen Sinne zu sein._

_„Könnte es eine Art Kongregationssiegel sein? Oder vom Haus de Sardet?”, erkundigte die junge Adlige sich, nachdem sie das Amulett noch einmal gemustert hatte._

_„Du glaubst wirklich, dass unserem Vetter das entgangen wäre?”, hakte Constantin ein wenig belustigt nach. Emile war in all den Jahren der Beste in Heraldik gewesen. Er hatte sogar Wege gefunden, seine Cousins dazu zu bringen, sich die meisten Siegel und Wappen einzuprägen._

_„Es ist kein mir bekanntes Wappen. Aber ich kenne auch nicht alle”, hielt der Botschafter dagegen._

_„Aber hier geht es nur halb um diesen Anhänger, oder?”, fragte der angehende Regent sanft nach, gerade, als Amalia das Kleinod ihrem jüngeren Cousin überreichte._

_Emile schaute darauf hinab, ehe er es sich erneut um den Hals legte und unter seiner Tunika verschwinden ließ._

_„Ein wenig. Es… ist acht Wochen her, seit meine Mutter ihr letztes Augenlicht verloren hat”, sagte er schließlich und schaute die beiden wieder an._

_Constantin und Amalia traten auf ihn zu und umarmten ihn, während Emile leise zitternd Luft holte. Die allermeisten am Malichor Erkrankten starben bereits sechs Wochen nach der vollständigen Erblindung._

Constantin hatte keine Ahnung, wie es war ein Elternteil zu verlieren, geschweige denn sein zweites. Etwas, das ihn stets von seinen beiden Cousins unterschieden hatte, schon seit sie auf der Welt waren. Was es für ihn umso wichtiger machte, für sie in solchen schweren Stunden da zu sein. Also hatte er Amalia gebeten, Javelot zu lesen. Der Fakt, dass sie augenblicklich eingewilligt hatte, auch wenn sie fand, dass die Stücke viel zu viel Text für viel zu wenig Handlung hatten, zeigte, dass sie wusste, worum es ging.

„Du findest, wir machen uns absolut lächerlich”, schlussfolgerte sie und grinste.

„Ein… wenig”, räumte Emile immer noch schmunzelnd ein.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass wir diesem hohen Standard weiterhin gerecht werden”, schaltete Constantin sich von der Reling aus ein und neigte sein Haupt huldvoll in Richtung seiner beiden Verwandten. Er hätte sich verneigt hätte, wenn er nicht immer noch damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, sich an den Seilen festzuhalten, um den Halt nicht zu verlieren.

„Aber das kann ich nur, wenn Romain endlich weiterliest”, fuhr er fort und seine Augen wanderten zu Amalia.

„Stimmt. Wo waren wir?”, sie schaute auf die Seiten und fand schließlich die Zeilen, welche sich anschlossen. Sie lachte leise, ehe sie sich räusperte und vorlas: „ _Die sanften Schwingen der Liebe trugen mich. Kein menschengemachtes Bollwerk ist hoch genug, als dass sie es nicht überwinden könnten. Auch deine Vettern könnten mich nicht aufhalten._ ”

Constantin entgegnete sogleich mit hoher, bestürzt klingender Stimme: „ _Sie würden dich töten, wenn sie dich sähen!_ ”

„ _Gefährlicher wär’s, wenn du nicht wohlgesinnt mir wärst. Allein dein freundlicher Blick ist Rüstung genug mir gegen ihren Hass!_ ”, hielt Amalia dagegen, wobei sie eine besonders theatralische Geste erst in Richtung ihres älteren Vettern und dann der imaginären, angreifenden Capon-Vettern machte.

Constantins Blick streifte einmal mehr Emiles Gesicht, in dessen braunen Augen ein amüsiertes Funkeln lag. Endlich. Für das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht würde er sich, falls notwendig, durch sämtliche Werke Javelots lesen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, Ihr konntet heute ein paar Mal lachen :) Mir hat es viel Spaß gemacht, Shakespeare umzuschreiben. Ich hoffe, das hat so für Euch gepasst und keinen Bruch mit der Welt von GreedFall herbeigeführt. Deswegen hatte ich heute auch Mal Notizen am Anfang des Kapitels geschrieben.  
> Dieses Kapitel ist das letzte der Überfahrt, denn ich will die Handlung und auch die Romanzen auf der Insel weiterführen. Diese Gelegenheit nutze ich, um noch Mal ein paar Wochen Pause zu machen. Die Kapitel immer in zwei Sprachen zu posten ist anstrengender, als ich angenommen hatte. Derzeit setzt mich der Upload eher unter Druck, früher habe ich mich immer darauf gefreut. Also nehme ich mir etwas Zeit und versuche herauszufinden, wie ich das Ganze besser managen kann.  
> Bleibt gesund, geduldig Euch und anderen gegenüber und habt eine gute Zeit!


End file.
